The Undead Class
by dietpupsi
Summary: A 7th grade class. Separated from each other during a zombie apocalypse, in groups... Scared, but brave, some hunt, kill, and harden over the years of being alone. There's love, there's going to be more then just normal 7th grade stuff. There will be death... and the children they take care of.. have secrets of their own. Maybe 7th grade is scarier then you thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Yes I make a lot of fanfics on the Walking Dead, and zombies, and Carl Grimes xD Well today I decided too make a Walking Dead fanfic on... My Class xD So basically my class is at school obviously and the zombie apocolaypse occurs killing off... some of them xD and most teachers and their families. I have 27 people in my class. I am going too tell you things about each of them. If one of them dies, I won't keep them listed. If you want too know more about them, look back at this note at the beginning of every chapter, and if that doesn't help feel free too comment and ask something about them. All rights go too my friends themselves! Lets get started, sorry if your my classmate and you feel hurt by my examples of you, sometimes I make up something I don't mean too make the story better. You all have a purpose! Ok now... **

**Matthew Barth- Funny, Good Fighter, and he is 13. He's in the same class, and may live a long while. He'll be an aid too the leader of our little "class group."**

**Brandon Boerma- Knows alot about Cars, and helps everyone when they need a way out of something. He'll be a follower and is very friendly with his friends.**

**Michael Calibugar- He's charming, too almost everyone, and is smart enough too help find a clever way too problems.**

**Andy Cielak- Obviously he's the smartest, and sticks too some facts. He isn't just nerdy but is clever just like Michael C.**

**Allison Cunniffe- She's one of the main characters and knows alot about escaping the zombies, She's best friends with Savannah (Me) and I will stick too her point of view, and not just on mine.**

**Rachelle Domasco- She's quieter but is a fast runner, and at somepoint will leave her friends, and come back with a clever way too get them all safe. **

**Adriana Donallo- She's a new student, but is also very intelligent when it comes too health, and too the way people act in conflicts.**

**John Paul Domingo- He's one of those people that aren't afraid too speak his mind, and always remembers too savor a good moment.**

**Jarren Donato- He's one of those that can be stupid at one point then come back and finds his own way too stay safe.**

**Kareena Fernandez- Best friends with 2 people, and they all stick together at one point and help each other. She's a good reader, and remembers alot of things that happened in her books.**

**Alex Garcia- He can be the person too always smile, and laugh at things that aren't funny, make people forget about the bad things and loosen up.**

**Nathan Gordan- Funny, annoying at some point, may be main character later! **

**Kelsey Kampson- (May be going out of order) She's very tall xD umm... she is very close too some people, and hates it when someone gets hurt. IMPORTANT: She will be one of the main characters edventually!**

**Andrea (I'm so sorry... I forgot your last name xD)- She's mysterious, and quiet, but she does speak up whenever she feels like it! Very close too Rachelle!**

**Alex Kiss- Very smart, funny, and writes a lot of books, she always remembers the important things! Close too many people.**

**Jeremy Lunz- He's always helping people find a way out by fitting through small spaces, and being the one too do the scary things.**

**Makenna Metoyer- BFFS with Kelsey Kampson, ends up being an aid too group leader (There are several group leaders and different times.)**

**Michael Mindicowski (cannot spell last time, I'm such a rebel xDD) He's the one too offer too stay back and guard. Is like a rebel :P.**

**Jacob Pasteris- "MAY" be the one too start conflicts with in a small group, he's a funny boy who likes too go out and fight.**

**Savannah Pentecost- That's ME xD Umm... I guess I may a main character also but not because its me... but because of being Best friends with Allison Cunniffe. I always go back for people, even if their bit, if someone is bit I am the one too take the gun. I care for every single person, and help Julia, along with Alex when she is injured, even if it means risking my life. Though, over all that, I cause a lot of fights, and sometimes cause someone too hit me xD don't ask... **

**Mary Rackow- She's the one that also goes back for the people that are in trouble, she likes too remember the times of texting, and gets herself into trouble quite alot.**

**TJ Ramos- He's the boy that can tease at some point, but always remembers that without some of these people and their "LIKES" the class would be incomplete.**

**Rebecca Reinhofer- IMPORTANT- NOT AFRAID TOO SPEAK HER MIND, is a main character later! BFFS with Kareena and Sarah.**

**Sarah 'Salsa' Richardson- Smart, Funny, Caring, and Great she makes you remember the good moments of not almost dying xD.**

**Amanda Swedrowski- Kind, and has a good Memory, may focus on her later on.**

**Julia Williams- Amazing, CARING and is injured throughout the apocolapyse. She has a dislocated knee before all it occured, and with all the running it causes her too require crutches again and need an aid too help her along the way. May get into trouble later on. Is helped by Alex, Savannah, and Andrea.**

**Lawrence Yap- Talkity Talkity, and when ever he gets nervous he talks it out. He's a good person and I think I may put him as a main character also.**

**AWESOME, now that you understand about my crazy class ^^ warning inappropriate may occur, base it on my classmates (aint' good stuff all the time) also, there will be:**

**SPLIT GROUPS,**

**3 OR MORE DEATH ON CHARACTERS,**

**TROUBLE WITH OTHER GROUPS,**

**MAIN CHARACTERS, FROM DIFFERENT POVS (POINTS OF VIEW),**

**THERE WILL BE ONE PERSON THAT YOU FIND OUT LATER IS AMMUNE TOO THE INFECTION,**

**ONE PERSON WILL END UP GETTING SEPERATED FROM THE GROUP AND YOU MAY NOT SAY LATER, AND WILL NOT KNOW THEIR FATE,**

**THEIR WILL BE A SERIES TOO THIS BOOK,**

**THERE WILL BE MANY NEWCOMERS WITHIN THE BOOKS, YOU MAY LEARN ABOUT A FAMILY MEMBER TOO ONE OF THESE PEOPLE, OR THE NEWCOMER MAY BE SOMEONE ONE OF THESE PEOPLE KNOW,**

**NOTE: IF YOUR MY CLASSMATE, FEEL FREE TOO READ! IF YOU FEEL OFFENDED BY ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS TOO YOUR CHARACTER NOTE THAT IT MAY JUST BE FOR A STORY PURPOSE, NOT ALL OF THIS IS TRUE ALREADY ^**

**Main Characters, or may become one later: Allison Cunniffe, Savannah Pentecost, Rebecca Reinhofer, Nathan Gorden, Lawrence Yap, Kelsey Kampson, Amanda Swedrowski, and Mary Rackow.**

**Also Note that all these characters will have their own point of view. All of them will end up having a page dedicated too them, and/or a POV of their own. There will be several books. If one character you strongly like dies, you may want too stop reading it but note that they might end up surprisingly being mentioned or found later. Not all though, so don't get your hopes up. Please comment if you want! Vote this book up!**

**-Savannah Pentecost xD a.k.a dietpupsi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Allison's POV**

Everybody heard. Everybody knew. Everyone was confused, and scared. Everyone was worried sick. Everyone wanted too stay home today. No one got too. Even I was scared. I mean really? A man ate the arm randomly of the other man and bit the next man causing him too have too shoot him! Ugh... gladly it was in CHICAGO. Only a half an hour away from here. That scared the shit out of me. I sat in my seat reading my book _If I Stay, _when out of nowhere, we heard a crash from outside... like a car crash. Everyone jumped, and I mean it. I slowly peared out the window. Just when, Mrs. Kruse walked in and sat down in her chair.  
>"Pull out your religion books please." She says looking at the clock. I sigh and do as I was told. I look out the window again too see a figure in the middle of the street. Just limping... and standing there. Was he drunk? I wondered. I don't know, but obviously Mrs. Kruse noticed me,<p>

"Why are you looking out there, and not at me?" She asked, I cleared my throat and took out my highlighters. I crossed my arms slightly and she waited until I was ready.  
>"Sorry... I muttered. She nodded and continued reading, taking a swig of her diet coke while. When she wasn't looking I looked back and the figure was closer and clearer now. I slipped down a little and stared straight. After about 2 paragraphs highlighted, Mr. Quinlan, my math teacher walked in and motioned for Mrs. Kruse. Everyone started babbling, and a lot of conversations I heard was about the so called "Cannibal attack" I rolled my eyes and slipped my head in my book again. I heard Mrs. Kruse rush in and motioned us too be quiet. Unfortunely, she told us that the "cannibal attacks" had gotten 10 times worse, and actually one happened in Streamwood! That's where our school is. I was scared now... what about my family? What if I don't get home in time? She told us then, that it was time for our parents too get an emergency call and we would be picked up from school. I smiled a little. Then realized that we were being sent home cause of zombies. They should be called zombies right? Do I know? No. I jump out of my desk too join everyone else in the hall.<p>

"What do you think that's about?" Asked Rebecca. I shrugged. I pulled my backpack out just as Mr. Quinlan ran too the door.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN! THE CANNIBALS GOT IN THE SCHOOL!" He yelled, the annex lights switched off and we layed down on the floor, everyone did. I did what they did, and just waited. Before we knew it, we heard pounds on the annex doors that were closed. He motioned everyone up.

"Get in your classrooms!" He harshly whispered. Everyone did what he said, even the 8th graders, and no smirks appeared from anyone.

"Use this too block the door." I say, handing him the janitors mop. He nods in appreciation, and goes too the first set of doors too block it. He shakes his head in frustration.

"We need too escape in pairs through the back door, the emergency exit. Thing is, if it is not activated... it WON'T make a huge blaring sound, though the office always has it on except for drills. If their are more of these things outside, we're dead." He said, stomping with every step.

"Oh..." I muttered realizing the cracking sound came from the set of doors and with a blink of an eye, the crashed down, exposing the zombies. I raced and Mr. Quinlan and I slammed the last set of doors shut. I held on, knowing those things will come in at any second if Mr. Quinlan doesn't find something quick. I whimpered as one of their hands came from the door. I squealed and Mr. Quinlan helped slam the door shut.

"We need too get ready too fight, and of what I learned in the movies, means THE HEAD." I annociated the words clearly, and he heard every word, and before I knew it... he let go... and I was incontrol. I grabbed the nearest table, and leaned against it, holding the doors with more control. He came back like 45 seconds later... I wasn't counting but yea... and then he said that all the kids knew, and had pencils and sharp things like paperclips to use. I shoke my head with force.

"NO WAY! Kids need too stay, and you need like 2 from each class too risk their lives too use a weapon against these things we need too clear it." I yelled, looking out the window. There were HORDES of those animals! I was really panicing now. I cursed under my breath and looked again, moving the desk even more. Mr. Quinlan came back with, Dominick and Ben from 8th grade... John Paul and Andy from my grade... and Diana and Nico from 6th grade. I was basiccally useless. I grabbed the mob sitting next too the door, and counted down. Before I knew it, I moved the table and they limped towards each one of us. I raised an eyebrow as Ben did this weird dance thing that made those things spaz out. I ran at one of them, knocking it over, and then hitting it in the head with the "wrong" part of the mop, causing it too get even more angry. There was too many, I ran too my classroom, only too see Mrs. Kruse lying there unconcious, with one of those things at her, and then I ran out with my classmates at my heels. "THIS WAY" I shout too one of my fellow classmates, about 8 or so followed me, and then the rest went with Jarren, and TJ. I slammed Mr. Gonzalez door shut, our spanish teacher looked strucken and worried just like this. He was in the corner breathing heavily.

"Oh, seriously basiccally this isn't a school anymore... so just too say,... MAN UP! I'm 12 and I'm killin more then you did!" I screamed in his face, he scrambled too the window, pushed it up and then I watched him jump out the window.

"BABY!" I squealed after him. That made him start sprinting towards his car. I heard the whining of his motor and tires, and then off he was, about 3 of those things chasing after his car. I sighed, and sat down and we all waited for the screams too die down. Soon enough all we heard was the alarm... the alarm... blaring, students were in the distance, running. Away... and we were still here. I looked at Savannah who shook her head in despair. I was certainly scared now, I looked at Andy, the smartest boy in our grade.

"You take charge... I'm no good." I muttered. He smiled like it was his honor.

"Ok, so lets split up, 4 on that side, 4 over here, and I'll be in the middle... find any survivors." He said smirking and frowning at the same time. Savannah looked at me with terror.

"We can't leave them... guys I saw the movies. People leave all the time... lets not be those people..." She says almost crying. I remember those movies too. They don't care if your bit, your dead. I walk out next too Savannah, Rebecca, and Nathan. We looked around, the only zombie was in the corner. I walked too hit it, and noticed it was Kate Capra... from 8th grade who was a zombie. She was feasting... off Mr. Quinlan's body. I walked over too her and stabbed her right through the head. I looked down as Mr. Quinlan reanimated as a zombie, and I stabbed him too, stumbling back. I didn't cry. I didn't have too. Savannah looked strucken as she say a body of a little girl, I think her name was... Reagan? Savannah had tears rolling down her cheeks, as she reached down and smashed the girl's head open. She cleared her tears, and I noticed that the girl was bit... but in the movies they come back... she had a... knife wound in her arm though too. She was too small. She wouldn't of had survived. She would of reanimated like usaul, from the bite. Savannah was walking back towards Andy. We all followed her.

"Any luck?" He asked looking at everyone. Lawrence spoke up.

"Well.. I found the body of Mrs. Kruse... and I think all our other classmates got away. I found the body of Jazmine from 8th grade... and Zuzanna from 6th." He spoke. Savannah walked over, too him, and patted Lawrence on the back.

"We found Mr. Quinlan, and Kate Capra from 8th... and" She paused, "Reagan from 2nd." She said. Andy nodded and thought for a second, he was interuppted by Savannah.

"My sister!" She yelled. "Damnit... my SISTER! What if... she has too be alive, we need too find her" She doesn't wait for approval she takes off running.

"Charlotte!" She sobbed. "Charlie?" she fell too her knees, as a body of a child layed under papers, she lifted the papers, too see Reha. Kareena's sister, with a bite on her arm, and on her ankle. She took the mop, and stabbed her in the head. Andy followed her looking sad himself. I look too him, and shook my head.

"Savannah?" I asked politely.

"NO you don't understand, this is karma man! Ok, so I guess sometimes I say I hate her, and she's annoying but now I need her more then ever. You have too understand that..." She sayd back

"They took the kids too Kyle Hall... there may be some still left there... huddled in a corner... scared... maybe your sister is there." I smiled my best I could. She got off the floor, and ran down the hall too Kyle hall, or our lunchroom, and paused as the whole plaace was deserted... the doors were open, and there were like 10 bodies, 3 being feasted on. We all scattered through the room, stabbing the ones that were infected with mops. Kelsey was across from me, kneeling too a litlte girl... a preschooler. She moved the hair out of her face, and then lifted her mob and stabbed her. She sniffed, and stepped up moving too a young boy eating off of a little toddler. She smashed them both, actually crying while doing it. I felt bad for her. She never had a little sibling. I sighed, killing off what looked like Dominick's little brother. We all killed them off, and we heard whimpers.. coming from behind the curtains that led too the paino, and band area. I stared at the children sittting in the corner whimpering, I just had too yell, Kelsey at my side wide mouth.

"GUYS!" I screamed. I heard skittering coming from the floor.

"Clarissa!" Savannah said, hugging her. She looked like a 1st grader, Savannah's old buddy. She looked from too kid too kid, then paused and looked at one little girl.

"Cora." She said. She was crying, CORA the strong little girl, who threw a football at me, and knocked the wind out of me, was actaully crying!

"Cora, sweetie.. did you see my sister?" Cora looked down.

"She's dead..." Savannah said aloud... not completely sure of herself.

"No... I don't know... she ran out the door with your friend Mary, and Amanda." She said worried.

"What's happening?" Emily sniffled. She shakes her head and stood up crossing her arms.

Savannah gave her a hug, and let Cora stand up. They all stood up, and their exposed kid Savannah imported too be... Cora, Clarissa, Ava her friend Diana's little sister who loved Savannah, Emily Charlie's friend (Charlotte), Amy also her sister's friend, and then a little girl, who looked around 3, 3 year old preschool. She was very smalll, and scared, she had blondish hair, and green eyes. Her face was red and sticky from tears. Matthew helped search for bites. Unfortunely... one of them had a bite on her arm. Cora. Cora was bitten. Savannah started crying harder, and I gave her a little hug, as Cora looked around. Savannah knelt beside Cora and held her hand.

"Its ok, sweetie... your mommy... and daddy... and brother are in heaven waiting for you... sweetie... its time for God too let you in. It's time for you too go." she looked confused, but knew what it meant at the same time, she pursed her lips and nodded.

"I got bit while trying too save Ava, but why do I have too die because of it?." She asked.

Savannah nodded,

"Because if your bit... you won't survive, and you'll turn into the things you saw... do you want that?" Cora shook her head rapidly. Savannah didn't have a weapon, and she didn't know what too do. Lawrence stepped forward suddenly.

"It's ok. I found a gun.. under the kitchen... the body of Mrs. Mindowcowski. She must bring it cause of intruders, though we weren't prepared for flesh eating ones." He smiled a little, and then realized it wasn't the time, and gave the gun too Savannah. She pursed her lips this time, and then pointed the gun too the girl's head. Rebecca covered, Clarissa and Emily's eyes, while Kelsey covered the small unknown girl, and Ava, and then... Savannah pulled the trigger. After the gunshot, all that broke the silence was the sound of Cora's fall. Amy cried harder, running out of Matthew's grip and hugged Cora. Savannah stood their paralyzed. I hugged her a little until she came back into reality and started too man up. We ended up using a backpack, and off we were, with 5 little people. One which was a boy. Julia's little brother. Andy took care of him. They were close. Savannah was quiet, until Ava, and the other little girl came up too her. Ava held on too her hand.

"Is my sister OK?" Ava asked. Savannah shrugged.

"I'm not sure." She said. I could eavesdrop easily. I had Amy on my heels. Ava must of nodded, cause there was silence.

"If so.. this is our world now. You better get used too it." I heard her say, and then no one spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Andy's POV**

Honestly, I kind of felt bad for everyone here myself. Being the leader didn't make me any more proud, because this was the weirdest thing in the world's history. Flesh eating monsters, like in my movies? Wow, OK... so now we enter the stage where we have too look left and right for things that kill you with their own bare hands. Allison walked beside me as we walked in the other direction away from the school.

"So, what's your plan?" she asked me shaking her hands.

"I'm not sure.." I mumbled. She shook her head.

"So, let me process this, we have 5 children, and there are 9 of us, in between the ages of 12-13 years old... and the rest of our classmates are separated?" She questioned in a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes.

"At least you understand." That made her pause for a second. I was kinda still processing this myself. Though, not much too do so, so all we have to do is not get bit. I haven't seen it happen yet, but I think we all can predict what does. I pause for a second, and sit down on a big rock across from some huge houses.

"OK, lets see... we have too appoint and get our "little class group" together straight." I looked at Savannah first, she looked like she had hardened a little too her surroundings, and probably was happy not too see her sister's body. I would be too if I liked my sister. Everyone around me sat down, and stared straight at me, either hugging themselves, or putting their face in their hands.

"I know we all are scared, since we have no ideas where are families are, but right now we can't focus on families unless we pass by your house. We might have too loot some of these houses, remember too check for the living... mm now lets kind of appoint what each person is in charge of." I pause looking at the rest of the group. We actually had an alright group. I wonder where everyone else is. I spoke too myself then louder so the group could hear,

"Now... lets start... OK so I think maybe I should be the leader, any rejects?" I asked folding my hands. Nobody even looked up. I sighed and continued.

"OK, um Matthew, your my so called "sidekick" like in the marvel movies, your gonna help me every step of the way, and including being backup leader if I die or get hurt or separated." Matthew looked up and just nodded.

"Um.. Allison, your gonna be someone who loots houses and you know kills." I say short term, she raises and eyebrow at my insecurity.

"Nathan... OK so your gonna be in charge of carrying the supplies and watching over how much we need and have left.. you can also be in charge of watch."

"Rebecca... we're going too find you something too hunt with.. your damn good at hunting for hair products so you'll do well." I say smirking a little. I looked at who I had left.

"Lawrence, your a watch... a guard... the person we need too keep the group safe. You can find a weapon of your choice."

"Jeremy... ok so you can be the solver who makes up plans and maps of where we are or where we have to go. Your basically a tracker. Also you may take on watch, and you will also be a partner too Rebecca"

"Savannah.. your in charge of them" I point too the little ones "Keep their faith and honesty up, keep them safe, and I'm making you a partner too Allison." I smile as I know she is very good with the little kids.

"Kelsey.. your tall.. you stand out but so do I, so I am making you a killer with the weapon of choice."

Allison laughed.

"You thought of all this, right now?"

"Yup. Hard too believe right?'

I stopped and looked too everyone. Julia's little brother I'm looking out for. He is the bruh, the cutest and smallest bruh there is. Besides, Savannah is better with her own gender. We have Amy, 2nd grader who was best friends with Charlotte. I shouldn't say that, IS cause they are both still alive. I want Savannah too believe that. We have Ava, Diana from 6th grade's little sister. Ava loves Charlotte, and knows Savannah cause Savannah, and Allison hang out with Diana. Clarissa, Savannah's old buddy... and Emily... her older older buddy, in grade with Charlotte I think. They all like Savannah, but then there was one 3 yr old preschooler. The little girl. No one knew her... so I wonder if her mom was eaten, and she somehow ended up in the school. Just a theory.

"What's your name?" I ask the little one. She stares at me like I have come from Mars. Savannah looks at me, and nods. I knew what she was going too do. She knelt down and looked up at the little girl.

"What's your name, Sweetie?" She asked. Better then I would of. The little girl smiled.

"Rosemary. My momma calls me Rose or Mary sometimes... but my daddy comes home and calls me Rosie, and my momma likes the name Mars." It took me a while too process it. So Savannah took over.

"What names are we aloud too call you?" She asked, smiling.

"I like the names Rosemary, or Rosie." She grinned showing her missing tooth. Savannah nodded and stood back up. The little girl was very small for even being a 3 year old. She looked about 2 feet high, and if that's 2 rulers high... its not as tall as a normal 3-4 year old girl. She had one missing tooth and she was only open towards Savannah. The little girl had blonde hair and green eyes, her blonde hair went down too her waist, and her eyes were greener then Allison's. That's pretty green. She had very pale looking skin with freckles, and she was wearing a blue shirt, with the words "I look so perfect just standing here" With a heart where her heart would be. She had a darker shade of blue, skirt with glitter all over it. No wonder the sidewalk was glittery. He shoes were blue, and they looked like dress ones. She had a unique looking outfit and the doll she was carrying looked lot like her, but on the shirt of that, it said "Rosemary's Baby." That made me feel bad.. wasn't their a movie called "Rosemary's Baby" It was a horror movie... but maybe it was a good purpose.. I decay, cause I haven't seen it. Everyone got up, and the only kids that weren't by Savannah, were Emily and Amy who were seen walking alone silently. I heard a rustle in the bushes and there emerged one of those zombies. I stabbed it in the head, realizing that I was taller then it myself. I say the 2 girls stare at it quickly and then walk away covering their nose and eyes. We eventually got too a pretty big house, that already had blockings along the windows. I walked up too it, and knocked. No zombies or any noise came. I rattle the doorknob. I then kicked it once, and then used the knife we found in the kitchen too break the lock. I stuck my head in and motioned everyone back.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Please don't harm us... we have children and in fact are children ourselves... please answer us we aren't here too hurt you." There was silence, I entered allowing everyone in, and I slammed the door shut. Locking it, and then barricading it shut, with loose wood.

"They may come active during the night." Jeremy says. I could tell him, and everyone else was tired. Kids most of all.

"OK, um how about we all find some clothes and mattresses... and anything else not looted or taken." Everyone scrambled too their feet. The first thing I saw was Nathan opening a closet, the yelping, with JOY. I skittered over, and gasped. I heard everyone else who was almost upstairs or in the kitchen run over. They all gasped in joy too, I heard Rebecca laugh.

"Wow... God's doing us a favor." Written in ink at the top was "Supply" and inside was guns, ammo, buckets of ammo, food, clothing, blankets, and pillows... flashlights backpacks, and even toys... books... cups and plates and dishes... knives! Lots of knives, and axes... pliers! Tools! Even buckets of water, covered my aluminum! We all grabbed the bags and backpacks, and stuffed everything available inside.

**A/N: This group of people,**

**Andy, Matthew, Allison, Savannah, Rebecca, Nathan, Jeremy, Kelsey, and Lawrence:**

**GROUP 1! GROUP 1 IS ALWAYS GONNA BE ^^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Makenna's POV**

I run out of the school with only a mob as a weapon. What the hell just happened? I saw Allison and Savannah run into Mr. Gonzalez room. I was afraid... what are these things? I grabbed my backpack, I don't know why, and I followed Mary out of the classroom, and through the fire doors. I heard a blaring sound start as I opened it. I looked up covering my ears, and I watch Jarren, and Mary run so I catch up with them. Behind me, I heard fast footsteps. I look behind me too see Amanda, and Alex K. helping Julia who's knee used too be dislocated.. it was healing so I hope Julia will be ok.

"Come on!" I shout too them, and Alex G. and Michael C. ran from behind them, and handed me a plastic baggie. I looked inside... there was a bullet. I looked at them, and then kept running, and I realized that Julia was gonna be ok, if she was light enough for Amanda and Alex Kiss too help her. Edventually, we all stop and even Alex G, collapses into the grass, breathing heavily. I bend my knees and place my hands on them. I throw my mop too the side, and in the distance I could see Jacob running this way, I motioned him and for the first time I actually felt comfortable with him around. I sat down in the grass, and so did everyone else.

"I'm glad we're together." I said, breaking the silence, Mary looked at me, and soon all we heard was the sound of our panic breaths. About 5 minutes later, everyone was lying in the grass, and our breathing had slowed. I sat up and moved my hair too the my left shoulder.

"Can someone talk?" I ask, crossing my arms. Jarren sat up, looking at Mary.

"You guys... I don't know what the fuck just happened, but... I think the worlds ending." Jarren says. We heard whimpering and Amanda was looking at Julia, as she sobbed.

"What's wrong Jules?" Alex asked, Alex K. She hugged Alex and then wiped her nose, sniffling.

"My little brother... and my mom and dad... what happens if they get eaten by the cannibals?" Amanda looked at Jarren.

"Why is everyone looking at me? Look at Mary for a leader." Mary shoot her head franically, I heard Jarren sigh and he looked at Julia, and for the first time he was actually being serious.

"I promise you Julia, its ok.. we are going too survive.. may be not then and now... but we will find a way." He said, straight forward.

"Man Jarren.. that was the first actual serious sentence I've ever heard you say." Alex K. broke the silence, making everyone giggle. I then smile.

"Well I think our classmates are still alive. It just... these things aren't cannibals.. cause... Mr. Quinlan was torn apart.. and I swear I saw him open his eyes... These things are dead... I saw Kate, get bit, and she died, and turned into one of them! I swear.. this is a zombie Apocalypse!" I rolled my eyes. I lifted my head up about a minute later with everybody staring at me. I looked scared.

"What?" I asked.

"YOUR RIGHT!" Michael C. whispered. "A zombie Apocalypse.. we watched the movies and shows... its becoming real! God cursed us all!" he continued, falling back. I sighed.

"Maybe I am... right." I say. I took a deep breath, and Jarren looked at Mary.

"I want too be leader... I will be the leader and Mary... you be my assistant." Jarren laughed. It made me smile, and then I realized something...

"We don't have weapons..." I say. Mary took her bag, and unzipped it.. pulling out a pocket knife, which she handed too Amanda. She pulled out a hammer, which I guess came from one of the Janitor's belts. She handed it too Jarren. She pulled out a screwdriver, which went too me. Then she grabbed about 4 other things out, exposing them too be, sharp pencils taped together... they were very stiff, plus some sort of... stick? One of the black things that people use too keep their tent pierced into the ground. She handed the pencils too Michael C, and the tent piercing too Alex G. Last but not least, she had like 3 kitchen knives. I shrugged curiously, "Where the hell did you get these, cause I didn't think that the kitchen had ones like this." I said, passing one too Alex K., and then too Julia.

"I have no idea... they were in the drawer of Mrs. Meranda, the 8th grade teachers desk, and lets just hope that it was just for a science experiment." That cause some laughter too erupt from our circle.

"We better get out of here, and find some shelter." Jarren said, standing up. Everyone else stood up, and Julia shook off Amanda and Alex K.

"I have to learn too do this myself." She said, tying her hair into a bun. Amanda nodded, and caught up too me, holding her pocket knife tightly in her grip. I held the screwdriver, Mary gave me and slipped it in my shoe. Amanda slipped hers in her pocket, the back pocket, and then we followed Jarren away from our school.

Jarren stopped us when he reached a small department store. He stood up and knocked on the window. We heard clatters, so he opened the door and about 7 of those things tore through and tried too get us. Jacob was behind me, weaponless, Mary handed him a knife, even when he refused too grab one earlier from her. He stabbed one about too take a bite out of his leg, then crushed the head, splattered its brains on the pavement, I jumped back and covered my mouth while everyone was done.

"What the hell? How are there so many of these things...? I don't get it... this just started an hour ago!" I exclaimed, covering my mouth even harder.

Julia shook her head, "My dad had too go too work, he told me it first started a week ago in Ohio and then so on. I think some states haven't been hit yet but I know that if they died... then maybe they got bitten and turned... I think it happens if theres a body, and then a body gets bitten even though its dead for years? Not gonna matter, they will turn if no damage was done too the brain." I sighed and realized how horrible the world was becoming.

Jarren entered the department store cautiously, I entered screwdriver ready. We then realized how full and beautiful the store was! Jarren ran too shut the doors, and Alex K, shouted in happiness. We ran across the store throwing stuff in our backpacks we brought. I had my water bottle still, but we all were just throwing food and water, inside and even got a belt for tools too use as weapons. Just classic Michael C. I found a shirt I loved, I knew clothes would eventually be needed, so I stuck clothes, food, water, flashlights, I even found a charger for my phone. I realized that I could still have a phone without Internet, so I _stole_ a new phone! It's amazing, cause there's no one here too stop me! I took the phone I've always wanted, the IPhone 5! New, and unused, I opened the case, and dropped it inside. I saw Mary by the books, which was very small area... and I walked over smiling.

"Well.. we still have a life." I smiled, Mary didn't smile back.

"Mary? Are you OK?" No answer, I grabbed a book from the area Mary was looking and stuffed it inside. I turned around angry, and walked where Amanda was.

"What are you doing in the toy section?" I chuckled. Amanda smiled.

"I never found my brother... but... he loves these." She held up a Pokemon action card, that came with about 5 action figures. She stuffed a package of cards in their too.

"That's good that your thinking your gonna find him." I smile, Amanda spun around making me jump.

"THINKING!?" She harshly asked. Then before I could say anything else, she stormed off. What did I do? Why are people so angry with me? I don't know but sometimes Mary can get very angry with me, so maybe shes just having one of her hormonal moments. I lean against the aisle divider and just stare at the book I picked out. I sighed, when I realized it was my mother's favorite. I walked towards the movies, and grabbed a quick movie that Kelsey and I used too watch when we were 6. I miss Kelsey so much. She treats me better, and I really hope shes ok. I wouldn't be able too live with myself if she isn't. I saw her run in the room with Allison and Savannah, so there is a hope she's alive. I get up and walk in the area where everyone was gathering, I saw Julia and smiled.

"Hi Julia, how are you feeling?" I asked looking at her knee. She grins, and then frowns once more. I take out my phone and turn it on.

"Not that good, it hurts bad.. probably cause of all the running." She sounds sad. The phone turns on and I come back too reality and realize that Julia was standing over me.

"Oh that's good, I'm glad." I say, shaking my phone. Suddenly I just throw it back in my bag, and look at Juila.

"Oh... ok... if that's how you think." Julia walked away, stomping a little, and then I realized what I did. I stomp the ground, thats it... I'm not... ugh! I take out the phone and throw it on the ground. I look down and my heard races, the phone was completely cracked.. I covered my mouth, "Oh..." I whispered. I picked it up and realized I could just go get another. I stood up and walked back in that area, and took the last one... it was an IPhone 5 still... but it was in the color red, which is my most hated color. I moan, and grab a pretty case too go with it. It said, Starbucks on it. I laughed a little, and I saw, Alex K, and Julia huddled around each other, and Julia looked more hurt then ever. Alex K, turned around and gave me an evil look. I put my head down. I walk down the frozen product aisle, and grab some dinner, and I see Amanda and Mary standing in the middle talking. I turn around quickly and I heard Mary speak up.

"Hey bitch face, how about you go to hell!" She called after me. I turned around and started running. I was about to run out the door, when Jarren stopped me.

"Where ya' going?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm leaving." I crack.

"No... don't! why?" He asked, gripping my hand tighter.

"Because.. none of the girls are happy with me right now, plus... I dont like this group, and I need too find my true friend, KELSEY!." Jarren looked confused.

"That's girl stuff. I'm sure it's not a big deal. The point is, we have too stick together... ok? Cause if we do then maybe we'll find our classmates, and live as a 27 7th grade class surviving biters!" I groaned. Just then we heard a crash from outside, and all the girls were sprinting towards us. Jarren had his hands behind him, blocking us from coming, and he just picked up the gun he found and held it in front of us. We saw shadows huddled outside, and then they came closer.. the voices too... and the doors opened. Their exposed the 8th grader, Ben with a tall boy. The tall boy was actaully kind of cute.

"What are you thinking Makenna, don't turn into that girl!" I said too myself. They paused as Jarren shivered with the gun aimed. Ben motioned for him too put the gun down.

"Ben?" Jarren asked aghast.

"Hey Jarren pal! Oh my god, you guys are alive!" He exclaimed laughing, Jarren slipped the gun across his back.

"Wow... and hour after the apocolapyse turned our school upside down and you already are surviving." He laughed.

"Well.. we saw the movies.. most of us don't know how too use any of this stuff." I admit, everyone looks at me angry like.

"Why would she tell him that?" I heard Mary harshly whisper towards Amanda. I look down.

"Dont' worry about it... I promise you we aren't you enemies, this is my friend from Canton Middle School, William." William waved at us. I actually blushed.. _William._ I said in my mind. What the fuck is happening too you Kenna?

"I know how too shoot, my uncle's crazy.. he knows how too shoot, he lives in the Phillipines and he taught me. Point is, I thought Dominick was with you...?" Jarren said. Ben shakes his head.

"They just... trampled him man.. its like... I wasn't able too hold on too his hand and pull him away from them. They just tore him apart. Man...and Daniel? Where the hell would he be... I don't know but those guys are like my brothers..." I saw Ben's sad face, and I realized how shitty this world is.

"Are we welcome?" Asks William. _Yes, yes yes yes yes! _come on Kenna! NO NO NO NO NO! My miind was on a rollercoaster. Was he kinda cute? NO, he was REALLY CUTE! Makenna doesn't usaully like guys.. she isn't the girlfriend type! Ugh, whats wrong with me. I hear crashing coming from outside, so I jump up, grab a hammer, and I back up a little too see where it's coming from. We explore the store and then I look forward as everyone gathers upfront. They all look at me and I shake my head walking towards them. I see Mary smirk, and then I feel myself being pulled too the ground, I scream as something climbs on top of me.

**N/A: Group 2! ANYONE LISTED HERE IS GROUP 2:**

**Jarren, Mary, Alex G, Alex K, Michael C, Julia, Amanda, Makenna, Jacob**

**Newcomers: Ben, William**

**Anyone above is GROUP 2! ^^^**


	5. Chapter 5

** Sarah's POV**

Kareena and I got out, I looked back too see if I could find Rebecca, but she wasn't there, Kareena and I started chasing what I thought was TJ, when a huge horde of those things chased us completely away from the direction he was running. Kareena stood there with the pencil the teacher gave her. I grabbed it from her and stabbed the first when I saw, I tried too pull the pencil out but it was stuck, so I grabbed Kareena's hand and ran towards the park district, actually past and down the road too the first stop light. There were traffic jams and people were screaming, I ran down away from the things on the road, and surprisingly.. I wasn't as fast as Kareena, she was running for dear life. I chased her down the block until we reached a gas station. She took me by the shoulder and shoved me inside, locking the door after us. She slumped too the ground and just looked at me, and started slapping her face.

"Kareena.. Kareena! What are you doing?" I yell. I quickly shut up as I realize that isn't the best thing too do right now.

"I need too wake up!" She said hitting herself again.

"Your fine!" I say holding her hands down. She cries a little, as I realize she wasn't the one too deserve this, she doesn't even take karate like i do. Though, this is flesh eating Apocalypse shit.

"I want too wake up!" She sobs.

"This isn't a dream.. sorry too burst your bubble but its reality." I draw a rainbow with my fingers. Then realize it isn't time too laugh. I touch her cheek and put my face in my hands.

"What do we do now?" I whisper. She shrugs out of the corner of my eye.

"Let's try and find other groups... please its worth it!" She pleads. I stand up.

"I'm scared.. we need too find supplies... like in the movies." she says.

"This isn't the movies!" I snap. She looks taken back, but shakes it off and starts walking around.

She finds some food, and then smiles.

"Well... I didn't eat my snack!" She exclaims, opening a bag of Fritos. I laugh a little, and then take the Fritos and take a handful out.

"Hey, get your own!" She retorts. I roll my eyes, and use the backpack I took, and stuck everything I could inside. Mostly food, and water. It's like in the movies! Bad thing too relate it too but Its the only I thing I should right now. I take a pair of scissors from behind the counter, probably used too cut of tags.

"Look for a pair of scissors on that side." I command Kareena, and point on the other end of the counter. She nods without saying a word, and I look through bins in the closet. I hear rummaging coming from the bathrooms, so I enter and can't believe what I saw.

**Kareena's POV**

I ran too the rooms looking for anything when I'm interuppted by a blood-curling scream. Sarah. I run too the room Sarah was in, but she wasn't there. I run too the bathrooms. I see a zombie banging on the stalls.  
>"Sarah?" I question, before I realize the zombie would go for me too. I scream and run out of the way as he tries too get me.<p>

"Sarah!" I scream, the zombie jumps on top of me, snapping its teeth, I scream Sarah's name louder as I hold him up as best I could. I back up under the handicapped big stall, and then I realized it wasn't locked, and he easily barged in. He lands on top of me again. Then suddenly he reaches his head down too bite my neck, and he became still. I look up too see Sarah with her scissors held high in the air, se was breathing rapidly. I push it off and back into the corner, incase it was still alive. Though it wasn't, it wasn't cause she hit it right in the brain. You could see part of its brain splattered on her shirt and knife. She was wincing as I realize she had cut herself with the scissors. She backs up a little and then runs away from the stalls. I see her huddle under the sinks. I limp over too her. Man that zombie crushed my leg. She looks at me.

I speak in a clear tone, "Sarah, its ok, you can come out now... its gone... it won't bother you anymore." I knew when she went into one of those places in time when she just won't speak too you, you have too treat her like a 4 year old too get her too listen too you. I bend down and she nods and crawls out.

"I know he's dead, but we have too face a million of those things outside, and we can't even kill one without having a near death expierence?" She confronts me, and I don't know what too say.

She starts too whimper, "I want too go back too school, right now! I want it too be over! Almost everyone is dead... and we are 12! 12, Kareena! This isn't right.. why would God do this too us?" She says kneeling over the counter and using a tissue too wash out the blood in her clothes. Suddenly I realize the bloody toilet paper on the sink.

"Sarah did you use those?" I ask pointing too the paper towels. She shakes her head and kneels too look closer too them.

She suddenly walks away from me, and goes too the stall we never entered. She cries in terror, and I run over and then feeling sick, I back away. Inside was ... BLOOD, lots of blood everywhere... there was pieces of flesh too. And in the toilet, was a mess of vomit, and blood... blood lots of it. Plus.. the worst part of all... there was an arm. NO body... just a missing arm. A loner arm. I whisper "Oh God..." and let my voice vibrate. Sarah looks around the stall.

"I know what happened, I'm pretty good at this cause it looked like this person had gotten bit-" She pauses at the sight of a screwdriver.

"Then they tried too clean it up, but failed. So they came into this stall... and probably vomited cause they were turning. Then they used a screwdriver too try and hack off their arm.. it worked... and they blood out and turned."

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised.."Your telling me tis all happened, and nobody ever came in and saw... not even the person working at the counter."

"This probably _was_ the person working at the counter! Look!" She exclaims. I look down too see the walker with a badge with his name on it. **Leon.** Leon died... I felt soo bad. I realized there was a missing arm and that the stump was bandaged with paper towels. Sarah shook her head and walked away.

"For once, I miss my sister." I say.

"I know you do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Group 1**

** Rebecca's POV**

I stood there staring at the body of a little girl, who's arms was wrapped around her mother. Both committed suicide and it wasn't pretty. Well... it's been a week. A week since people starting running, and avoid other trying too eat them. It's sad. Amy has grown worse.. she keeps dreaming of her family, and Savannah has too keep running too her too calm he down. I feel bad for the little guys. It's so sad they can't live without death. Well, we're living in the same house. Andy is still leader, and he's doing fine. I love it. Oh sorry, I forgot too tell you, I got a bow. Andy engrave my name in it so I would know it's what makes me, me. I miss eating as much as a I wanted. Now we just scrunge for food, and thank God Kelsey knows how too cook. I'm in charge of killing.. bunnies... and squirrels... and deer. I only got one deer thank the lord, cause I don't like killing the animals but if we're gonna feed the little ones, we need too use that advantage. Andy sent me out too shoot another target and practice. We needed more food. I haven't taken a shower in almost 3 days, the water is bad, and Savannah needed sleep so Allison took care of the kids. Allison is ok with kids too. I forgot too say... well it seemed like Savannah and Andy went too scout some houses, and Savannah came back with a baby. We kind of were suspicious also but it ended up coming too the point where Savannah said that the baby was in a basket under a bed. It was crying and it was very skinny. Savannah was ok with it, but now we needed baby formula. She said she found the parents as walkers and stuff, but other then that... it was a normal baby.

When I came back from hunting, I had about 6 squirrels, a bunny, and an owl. That was my record. I was excited when I came too Andy, and he was happy that I just got all of them. I place my bow down, and Kelsey and Andy tried too start a fire. Edventually Andy shouted with joy as a spark lit. Savannah came out with the children and the baby. She placed the baby in the basket she found. She moaned a little, and I looked up too see her upset.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I don't feel like I'm helping enough, I want too go on more runs, not just take care of kids. I love taking care of them, but... you know... it's just I don't feel like you guys take me seriously." She said looking at the boys mostly. Jeremy giggled.

"Really? Cause if you probably didn't take care of them, or dead.. the they'd have no one... we don't know anything about kids anyway." he said, Savannah grunted a little. She looked towards Rosemary.

"Rosemary sweetie, Can you go get us the water from the fridge?"

The fridge wasn't very cold, but it was still working. Rosie nodded and skipped off. A couple minutes later the food was done, and we all had some nice meat, and it wasn't chewy. Thank god, cause I don't want Andy taking me off this job. I chewed with groans as I realized how good this food was. It tasted like McDonalds used too. Even better. Seconds later we heard a bloodcurling scream. Rosemary. Savannah ran up faster then we even heard the sound, and we followed her inside. Rosie was screaming as a zombie, cut in half, was crawling too her. Savannah ran too her, but was trumpled on by 3 more. She screamed and kicked at them and crawled away. Rosemary was screaming too, and I ran towards the walkers on Savannah, she pointed too Rosie, but it was ok, she needed help before Rosie. Especially since her walkers had full bodies. She kicked one's head making him stumble back and notice Rosemary. Savannah screamed, "NO!" but Rosemary kicked the one cut up which made him grab her foot. Not soon after I was kiling the 3 other zombies, I grabbed my bow, and shot them, and Savannah stomped the zombie in the head making his brains splatter across the ground and on Rosie, while Savannah stood there... the one behind her, got her and almost took a bite out of her neck but, as I tried too reload my bow, there was a gunshot. Lawrence and Jeremy had shot the zombie, and they had trouble. Savannah stood there breathing.. and she ran too a crying Rosie, and picked her up. I could tell she was light cause Savannah was crying and holding Rosemary close too her. Edventually, Rose stopped crying.

"Lets get you cleaned up." Savannah calmly said. Savannah smiled at Lawrence and Jeremy and walked upstairs. I looked at Lawrence and Jeremy, and Andy walked in with all the little girls behind him. Julia's brother, Aiden by his side.

"What happened?" He asked.

"5 walkers," I answered, his jaw dropped.

"Really? We need too ask Rosie where they came from, but she doesn't talk too me... did Savannah get bit?" He asks. I shake my head quickly.

"She's fine." I answered.

I walked upstairs too talk too Savannah. She was calming Rosie down and it was working. She placed Rosie in her bed, and asked her if she wanted anything else too eat.

"No thank you." She said, I smiled. Savannah walked out and leaned against the wall. I shut the door.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I got scratched." She whispered, I looked at her and my jaw dropped a bit.

"Did it draw blood?" I asked quickly. Savannah lifted her sleeve and showed a line on her neck. She was scared I could tell.

"Are you gonna tell them?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"I will tell them if you get sick, or have a fever. I doesn't look like it drew blood, it just looked like a long red line on your neck." She nodded in response. She then frowned and rubbed her neck.

"I'm so sad." She said, I nodded and gave her sympathy.

"And tired." She said, I patted her back, and she went downstairs.

I came downstairs too see all 3 boys picking up the bodies of walkers and taking them away.

"How can you guys-" I stopped when they left and shrugged. I walked too Kelsey.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." She was cleaning up the leftovers.

"This sucks." I say crossing my arms. She just nodded in response.

"Savannah was scratched." I blurt out. I then immediatly cover my mouth. Kelsey dropped the plates and turned too face me.

"What?" She whispered.

"It didn't draw blood, and I told her I wouldn't tell until she got a fever!" I lift my hands in defense.

"I'll go talk too her." she walks away.

"NO!" I scream, and I jumped up landing on her and we tumbled down the tile floor. She gets up and brushes her hair out of her face.

"Damn." She harshly says too me. She gets up and goes back too washing the dishes.

"Please.. she trusted me... those kids love her you can't let her die because they _think _shes infected!" I say. Kelsey nods.

"She'll probably tell Allison, and if she tells you, pretend like you don't know! please!" I say, Kelsey smiles sarcastically. I ignore it and wait for an answer.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." She says. I run off and run into Emily and Amy talking. Probably about Cora. I kneel down.

"Are you guys ok?"

"We're tired... Savannah ran off thou." She said.

"What?"

"She ran in the woods, and left the baby by the fire."

"ALLISON!" I scream, making the kids jump. I mumble 'sorry' and ran too find her. I found her huddling over Rosemary.

"what happened?" I asked.

"She's tellling me what happened." Allison answered kneeling as Rosemary whispered too her.

"This is important!" I yell, making Rosemary whine. I drag Allison out, and she stomps her feet.

"What the hell do you want?" She asks.

"Savannah ran off!"

"What?"

"She did, Emily and Amy said so, and she left the baby." I pause too help her process what I said.

"I am not letting the guys now, I'll say I'm going hunting for breakfast tommarow morning, and I'm bringing you along."

"What about the kids-"

"Kelsey will take care of them."

"Well, Ok." Allison answers shrugging. I drag her down the hall, and place the bow on my back and streteched. Ally grabbed her gun, and pocket knife, and big pocket knife. I tell Andy and he shooes me away and then I go too Kelsey.

"Take care of the kids." I say walking out, I heard Kelsey argue, but then there was nothing. Allison gave the baby too Kelsey and ran up too catch me.

"Ok... soooo..." Allison started, I interuppted her.

"SAVANNAH! SAVANNAH!" I screamed. Savannah's footprints led out.

"Savannah!" I shout. I hear rustling and lift my bow, Allison with her knife.

"Savannah?" Allison asks. We walk too an empty area were Savannah was huddled against a tall tree... crying. A body of a little girl in front of her... Charlotte?  
>"Here goes nothing." I whisper.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter is dedicated too Makenna herself, and Mary. I hope you guys realize how much dedicating it means for my friends too be in this book! Love you guys!

**Makenna's POV**

I look up too see a walker, and I didn't have my weapons. I feel it stop moving, and I look up too see William with his gun raised.

"Thank you." I said.

a **_week later._**

**_ It's been a_**** week.. **and it's NOT safe here. I kept telling Jarren that, but he wouldn't listen. Good thing is, Amanda and Julia, Alex K. too forgave me when I told them the truth. I got my phone too work! It play's music, and I have a pending relationship with William. He's ok, but still... he's kind of.. shy. I think that's cute. It's ok though, Ben's been ok, about the whole Dominick situation. It seems like he has a better relationship with Daniel though. Jarren told us it's better in the store, and there's more food, but walkers keep showing up, and one almost killed me until William saved me. We had a pending relationship since that day. He's a nice boy, and I hope that Ben doesn't change him. Ben and himself are close, and I accept that, but the thing is Ben, Daniel, and Dominick are such naughty boys, I hope he doesn't turn up like that. I should like "bad" boys but I don't. I'm just... Makenna. Right now I'm sitting and chatting with Amanda about a week ago when we had a bunch of wifi, and our parents took us too and from school everyday. I actually wouldn't care if I had a million pages of homework, i want too be back at the time when there were no thing like this. Julia's leg has gotten worse actually, she needed crutches soo we had to go on a run too find some. Everyone's getting better with a gun, especailly me, Jarren has been spending extra time with me. It makes me feel appreciated, and I think he's doing that cause I have a problem with Mary. Mary got mad at me once... but we're friends again.

**A/N: Mary is not really like this, she's very loyal but because she was friends with Makenna and Kelsey before the apocolapyse, I want her too look like this becuase of how it should play out, do not judge her for this, she is a very nice girl, and please appreciate her for that.**

Anyway... it's been very hard for me, cause I'm a little sick. Some people think that I was bit, but I really not. I think I got it cause of the flu that's going around. I have been throwing up a lot. AND NO, it's not morning sickness, dammit. I've been throwing up mulitple times. Right now I'm lying on the sleeping bag I found in the bag aisles, and falling asleep when I hear footsteps. I expected it too be Julia, who took care of me alot but surprisingly it wasn't. It was William. Right now I wasn't in the mood for flirting so I just let him sit beside me. He was actually getting on my nerves.

"What do you want?" I groaned. He smiled. He had a good smile. He had shaggy brownish hair, with freckles across his cheeks, and green eyes. He was in 7th grade... or no... 8th grade. I wish he realized he was so nice.

"I just wanted too make sure you weren't bit before I saved you last week?" UGH... he's been mentioning that forever. It's like he thought it was the best thing someone could do.

"No, I wasn't, right now if I was I would of told you cause I'm so sick and damn tired of puking."

He was in silence, "Whatever I eat of drink, I puke. If I drink water, It's gone within minutes. That's why I have a fever, I'm so dehydrated." I say sitting up.

"Man that sucks." He says slapping his knee sarcastically.

"Im serious, man." I say putting my head in my hands. He rubs the back of my head.

"It's ok, your getting better."

"Did you ask me that?" I say smiling up at him. He laughs.

"Well, when you first got sick you were just... just weak and pale.. now your at normal color, and you can stand up." I shrug.

"I don't think you heard me... when I said Thank you, for saving me." I said, my voice cracking, so I coughed.

"I did, and your welcome." He said, then it hit me.

"Jarren said too stay away from me, you'll get sick!" I frowned. I saw him look at me out of the corner of my eye, as I stared by Jarren.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't need too worry." He said, and I blushed.

**Julia's POV**

Damn, I miss my brother Aiden, and I miss my family. I miss not having crutches too. I even miss school. I heard Jarren call us over by Makenna.

"Makenna you doing ok?" I asked. She nodded with a smile.

"I think she's ok too come around everyone." Jarren said. I go over too feel her head, and I nod. Ben shooted sarcastically,

"Hallelujah!" I punched him playfully in the arm. He winced in pain and mumbled "Ouch" I rolled my eyes.

"Getting beat up by a girl again I see." William said, I burst into laughter, along with Alex K, and Amanda. Even Makenna giggled. I could tell Makenna liked William, and I knew he liked her back, but I acted like I didn't notice. I felt Makenna's forehead and I could tell her fever went down. I gave her the thermometer. She stuck it under her tougne, and I took a peak at it. She was smiling and was happy... but it still was at 98.9% I nodded at Jarren too tell him she was completely fever free. I wasn't making her stay in bed any longer. I quickly ended the thermometer. Jarren welcomed Makenna back. I just hoped she wouldn't get anyone else sick. I took a deep breath and hoped.

**Jarren's POV**

Being leader was harder then I thought, I should of put Mary in charge. I moaned too myself. I missed Lawrence, and Matthew, Andy too. Jeremy. TJ. John Paul. I hope their all alive. I miss them soo much. I put down the gun as I helped Makenna pack up. Now that she's ok, we need too move on. Makenna was carrying some stuff and chatting with William, while Mary and Amanda came up too me.

"Should we bring more food?" They asked. I nodded quickly.

"Get as much as you can."

Soon enough we left and then we were on way. We passed by walkers, and if they got too close, we killed them off.. Jacob beside me, we fought our way forward. Time passed as I recgonized all the houses. One of them would be mine, and I wasn't going inside. Maybe my brother was there waiting for me. He plays COD, (call of duty) and the last of us, maybe he knows how too deal with zombies. I was walking down and actually towards Wisconsin. We stop on the grass and sit down in a circle. Jacob smiled, and Alex G. Looked at him crazy.

"Lets play games!" He said, and ran in the street. I just realized that there were no cars so I ran and joined everyone there.

"Like what?" Julia asked.

"Lets do a couple, Never Have I Ever, and Truth or Dare but first lets play a game where we spin this bottle.. and the person it lands on has too tell their backstory... and then a secret. A "big" secret!" Alex G, laughs at Jacobs impression. Everyone nods, as we get away from this world.

**Makenna's POV**

I stared at the bottle, and then it spun. Jarren got up too put all our stuff in a cottage. Roaming it too see if their were zombies. We played until he got back. It landed on Michael C. first. Jacob looked him in the eye.

"Go ahead! Tell us about yourself, and then a secret." He said smirking. Michael C. rolled his eyes and calmly accepted.

"Well... I had a... uh family."

"No shit," Ben fake coughed making Julia laugh again. She loves too laugh.

"I had a family of, my mother... father... and an older sister in highschool, named Farah. Anyway, Farah wasn't always there for me, but now I miss her more then anything, I played the trumpet.. I love basketball... and I was best friends with Jarren, and Lawrence." He paused, probably thinking about Lawrence.

"My secret... um... is I kind of like Volleyball... alot." That made me giggle, and Amanda.

"Well we do too, and you are pretty good, so its not that big of a secret except that you "really" like it." Amanda said. Michael spung the bottle again.

"Now lets do truth or dare." Jacob said. I shrugged. Too my hope... it landed on me.

"Truth or Dare?" Jacob asked.

I shrugged, "Truth."

"Don't be a baby!" Ben said... I sighed.

Ok fine.."Dare." I say shaking a little.

"Ok... Michael dare her." Michael looked at Jacob then back too me.

"Ok..." I saw a smirk appear on his face.

"I dare you too... Kiss the next person this bottle lands on the cheek."

I nod worried. He spins the bottle again. Too my luck.. it lands on William. I cover my face with my hands.

"What's wrong you scared?"

"NO I just wished it would of landed on a girl." I mumble. I crawl over too William, and without realizing, I pecked him on the cheek and backed up too my spot. Jarren came back.

"What I miss?" He asks. Michael and Jacob laugh.

"Alot."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: PLEASE LISTEN TOO THE SONG, SUPERHEROES BY SCRIPT BECAUSE ITS JUST THE SONG FOR THIS STORY! I remember the lines: When you been fighting for all your life, and your a superhero learns too fllyyyyy and the verses just relates too this story. Its about people getting stronger.. and having hearts of steel. Please understand I just found the perfect song.

**TJ POV's**

I ran out of the classroom with John Paul... and nothing else. We just had to go past the walkers, and avoid as best we can. Edventually we found a garage next too an auto repair shop, and we spent days in their... searching through dumpsters... until the week after that.

John Paul and I were so happy too finally see... a gas station. I ran up too it faster then I have run in forever, we found some items left and we weren't surprised too find it deserted. We found energy bars... if that counts. Warm bottles of water.. I actually also found a pocket knife lying on one of the aisles. I quickly took it and clutched it in my palm. Thank God it was folded though. I heard John Paul yell from the other side, and as I walked over there, I could see him running..

"What?" Why did I even speak! About 3 herds of zombies joined together, had come out of the "Employee's only" Room and John Paul was running out the door. I needed too follow him, but they were splitting up and dividing us farther away. I hope John Paul will be safe, I had too leave him.

I didn't stop running even when I didn't hear a sound. I was so upset... first a zombie apocolaypse broke out.. now... I lost my friend.. the only one I thought I had left. I walked around kicking rodents away.. and drinking water from a lake by KFC. I didn't dare go in KFC especially since I could see zombies from outside. I don't have my pocket knife... I dropped it. I for once am scared out of my mind. I kneel against a tree for a while... thinking back too the times I had my sister... Hannah... and my younger sister Kaitlyn. Surprisingly, I want more then anything is too see... a living person again. Not the mean ones... the good ones. If I'm lucky, my classmates.. or even someone my age that's surviving like I am. I don't know why but I seriously feel like John Paul's dead and that I am the last living thing on earth. It's just a feeling though. I normally would fall asleep there but I have no ropes too stay on the tree... and I can't sleep down here or I'll get eaten over night. I got up and started walking towards what I thought was a house. I then feel a cold piece of metal... hit my head and then I'm gone.

**3:00 PM, exactly 2 hours after the black out.**

I feel my eyes, slowly open, and I bring my weak hand up too blind the light above me, I sit up and immediatly my back cracks. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and stand up, standing there for a minute too try and shake off the dizziness. I blink once and then I see a figure in the door way. I was angry that person knocked me out, with "NO" emotion whatsoever. Finallly... I see something I thought I'd never see... Andy.

"Andy?!" I ask.

"TJ! Finally! Your awake!"

"Why'd you knock me out?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Zack did.. first met him.. he came too me cause he needed help.. he had a fatal wound from a knife on his shoulder.. and he admitted he knocked you out... cause we was scared. I immediatly saw your face, and welcomed him inside. He's a very nice boy." I hear him say. I nod, and we bro hug.

"Man... I thought you were dead..." I mutter. He nods.

"Well.. I'm not."

"DId you see John Paul?" I ask quickly.. he shakes his head in confusion.

"No..."

"I was with him.. but a herd of zombies scared us away..."

"I have some other people from the class with me!" He exclaims. I smile.

"Really?"

"Yes! Allison, Savannah, Kelsey... Rebecca... umm Matthew, Jeremy, Lawrence, and Nathan!" He says. I grin.

"Awesome!"

"There are some kids we found that were left at St. Johns... Savannah takes care of them, shes pretty good." I nod.

"Can I meet everybody?"

"Well.. Rebecca and Allison went hunting.. and Savannah... I don't know where she went, I think she went upstairs."

"Can I see Matthew, Jeremy, Lawrence and Nathan?" He asks, lifting his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and Zack." I groan a little...

"Come on! He actually sort of saved you life! You were suffering from hunger and dehydration."

"I don't know.. OK fine.. He did reunite me with my friends so I am appreciative too that." I nod. He seems happy that I was back, and I couldn't be happier. I just hope John Paul is ok.

**Allison's POV**

There was my best friend, sitting against a tree, crying in her legs. I walk up too her.

"Savannah whats wrong?" I ask. She sits up.

"This is my sister... and I knew it was too good too be true." She sobs even more. I knew she felt like her whole family was gone. I walked over and turned the body over. It sure looked like her sister... the thing is the body is all rotten.. and the flesh is coming off its very hard too tell. She did have a St. John's uniform on... but thats all.

"Why did you come out here in the first place?" I hear Rebecca behind me.

"I had a hallucinatioin... I heard my sister screaming bloody murder... and she was yelling for ME." Savannah says sniffing and clearing her tears.

"Oh... well... I can't tell..." I stop and think how Andy would think...

"Well... whats... umm whats her size clothing?" Savannah looked up at me and gave me a glare.

"I'm not focused on giving her a new outfit and a burial."

"No... you need too tell me.."

"I don't know! maybe... 7/8 I think that's it cause my mom said for me too look for clothes 7/8 one times at the store!" Savannah answers. I turn the body over again, and I could feel boy pairs of eyes on me. I look at the tag.

"Savannah.. this is 9/10... this isn't your sister!" I roll the body over once more and find a pair of earrings in her ears... plus a butterfly ribbon under her body.

"There are earrings... does your sister have pierced ears?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"What about this?-" Savannah takes the ribbon and throws it.

"You can't prove it..." I take the back of the girl's uniform and flip it this time searching the other end... too find the initials.

"Hmm.. well ok, but is the tag says initials... K.M." Savannah looks at me and chuckles.

"Let me see that." She says coldly snatching it from me. I could slowly see her facial expression change. She throws herself on top of me and whispers, 'Thank You." I nod slowly and she starts running in the direction of the house. Man we need a better place too live.

When we get back too the house, Rebecca said that all the animals were running away from her, and Savannah snuck around the corner and pretended she came back from helping Amy. Andy comes out wiping his hands on something.

"You guys.. this guy named Zack as something too show you!" He said. Ok that was not weird at all...

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came around the corner. After him... appeared... TJ! Oh my god... TJ. Almost everyone, even the boys ran over and hugged him. We were soo happy. We all begged im too tell us what happened, and he did. It was very sad. Savannah goes inside, and she comes back holding Rosemary up. TJ looked at us like we were the toys on Christmas. He missed us... I could tell. Though, John Paul's still out there... but I don't know if he's alive. Savannah sets Rosie down and she runs too Ava. Those too get along well. I hear Savannah walk up behind me.

"I'm going on a run." She says. We all stare at her.

"What?" Andy asks.

"Come on guys!" She whines, "We're low on food **big time** I don't think we'll last another day! We need weapons too! CLOTHES! Just too mention we need baby supplies if we're taking care of that baby... and what is her name? Does anyone here frickin' know anything?" I could tell she was pissed off. I lower my hands.

"I'll go with her." I hear someone say.. that someone is me. It was like an instinct. I saw her smile a little, and Andy nodded.

"Do you know what size Rosemary is?" Savannah didn't say anything.

"I would have... too take her..." I heard her whisper. Andy sighed and pinched his temples.

"Ok... fine... but your bringing... Jeremy with you." He says. I saw Jeremy whip his head in alert.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" I heard him say, but not loud enough for Andy too hear. Jeremy starting running inside. I heard Savannah sigh again.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel like that... something bad is going too happen bringing her along... she doesn't know what it's like really."

"She'll be ok." I answer. Savannah gets up too go tell Rosemary, and I heard Emily yell that she wanted too go. Where was Clarissa? Aiden and the baby were sleeping.. where is she? I saw her playing by the pond a while away. I start walking that way, and I see a hand come up from the water, not meaning too I called Savannah's name. Savannah was sprinting towards that direction shouting for Clarissa too get away from there. The thing pulled her down under the water, and Savannah dove in the water, and all I see is splashing. A lot of it. I lastly hear the water stop and Savannah came up from the water hand in hand with Clarissa. She was shivering, actually both of them were. I asked what happened and there was a zombie under the water that grabbed her but he was trapped in this... it's like his foot was trapped in the dirt. So Clarissa didn't know how too swim.. so he got on top of her, untiil she jumped in and smashed his head underwater. She imported that she needed too get her out of there, and herself before the water is completely infected. Clarissa was sat by the fire, and it was around midday.. we needed out now.

Matthew came up too me, and gave me a knife and showed us bikes. 3 of them. Savannah had a think backpack and I realized that Rosemary needed too ride with me.. since I have a basket instead. She sat behind me, clutching her doll, and me at the same time. She was pretty sturdy since there was a seat behind her blocking her from falling. I was happy for that. She was sucking her thumb, probably an addictive habit, and she leaned back a little. I was riding behind Savannah and Jeremy, of course Jeremy in lead. We edventually get too it... it was a Wal-Mart. We enter back too back, and Rosemary in the middle of us. We look around and it sure looked like people were there before us. There was bullets and blood too. I wonder if they got killed. I saw Savannah hold Rosemary and she holds onto her dolll tightly as Savannah quickly helped her try on some clothes. She found a nightgown... and boots and a lot of other clothes that savannah quickly stuffed in her bag. It took a while until we finally found enough too survive for a week or so.. but I don't care... we need too leave... now! On our way out Savannah stops for a book so I look as well.

"We're never gonna be safe enough too read, and we're too busy." Jeremy inturppted us. I stook my tougne out at him and picked up another book by Cassandra Clare, my favorite author. I stood up and Savannah was looking through movies we hear a scream. From Rosemary. DAMMIT! ONE FRICKING DAY THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING! ONE DAY WE DON'T HAVE TOO WORRY ! DAMN..

Savannah bursts too a sprint and I hear a knife squishing and I realize it was Rosemary who was stabbing the zombie in the stomach. It didn't work, so Savannah ran over and fell literally on top of it stabbing the shit out of it's head. She got up and said something about meeting us at the bikes. Jeremy blinked.

"What just happened?" He asked. I shrugged, I pulled the body away and picked up Rosie too take er back too the bikes. I watch Jeremy take the knife out of its skull and off we go. Rosemary stops me, and waits for Jeremy too leave. I look at her and raise an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?" I ask in a polite tone.

"I... I... my neck hurts."

"It does?"

"Yeah, really bad... and now I don't feel well."

"Well we'll get you too sleep when we get back ok?"

I see Rosie slowly nod. She grunts when I touch her neck once. I sigh and stop moving her long blonde hair away from her neck. No wonder there was so much blood.

There was a cut from the knife, then right below that... a bite.


	9. Chapter 9

(Class is going too hate me for this)

**Kelsey's POV**

This sucks... everything actually. I just like too sit here and kind of be the woman in all this... it's easier. I still like hunting with Rebecca, she usaully takes me along. It's fun. We had too go on alot more runs then I thought. Today Andy and Matthew called a meeting. Andy and Matt remind me of when we were in school, we had student council and I think of Andy as the president (of the school not the country) and then Matt as vice. The thing is... it would never happen at school or the country, so really. I asked if we could go back too the school, but they won't let us live there. They said we were going too start traveling. I was washing the dishes after breakfest when I heard a howl come from outside. Not a wolf one, but... a human one. It was Allison, and Jeremy, and Savannah coming back. They had stuff with them, so I thought everything was alright. They came back calmly and I saw Allison take Rosie upstairs. I decided too go with them. Allison was in Rosies room when i slowly knocked on the door.

"Hey, everything alright?" I saw Allisons stained tear face. She walks out and shuts the door in the girl's face.

"Rosie's Bit, Savannah doesn't know." I felt my mouth drop too the floor.

"What!?

"I don't know!"

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU GONNA SHOOT HER OR SOMETHING?" She motioned me too shut my trap. I did so.

"Sorry..."I mumbled. I could tell she felt like dying.

"I don't think so, I'm going too wait." She answers.

I nod and walk downstairs hoping not to find Savannah. I go to keep the fire going. While I'm throwing loose sticks inside, I hear footsteps behind me.

"Have you seen Allison or Rosemary?" I heard Savannah ask. I gulp and stutter that makes Savannah suspicious. I shake my head quickly, she walks away a couple seconds later. I get up after Matthew comes to tell me to go get non-poisonous berries from the woods. I get up and start walking with a basket in my hands. I scratch my head until I'm far enough away to only hear the sound of leaves crunching under my feet. I throw a stick to the side and sigh. I hear slight moaning, and good thing I remembered to bring a knife. I use it too kill 2 walkers. The 2nd one got very close too me. I shake off the blood on my hands. I walk fastly to a bush full of blackberries. Just luck! I started picking all of them, throwing them in the basket. I start walking towards another bush that looked like 2 ones together. Half were raspberries, and the other half were black. I picked up a fallen branch and then behind me I hear a crunch. I whip my head around quickly. I see a faint face, and then I feel a cloth wrap around my eyes, and I fall back. I can't yell cause of the hand over my mouth, so I try too kick, but I just fall flat. The person let me fall, and then I feel myself being dragged backwards too a tree. I hit my head hard. I feel the cloth lifting and a boy a little older then me looks me in the eyes.

"Dad!" He yells, he comes closer too my face, I turn so my cheek faces him. An older man comes over and looks at me.

"Hello sweetie."

"What do you want!" I say.

"Are you alone?"

"No."

"Then where's your camp?" he asks.

"I'm not telling you."

I feel a sharp pain flow through my cheek, and I realized he had hit me, and he does it again.

"STOP!" I yell. He does and he lifts my chin.

"Tell me what I need to know."

"No."

"They need you don't they?"

"Yes." He goes too hit me again but I stop him.

"We have children. A baby, and preschoolers"

"There is no preschool no more."

"I don't care, anyway.. you can't kill me."

He kicks the berries I had over, and the berries fall over the dirt, some splattering.

"That's our dinner stop!" He stops for a second, and I stare at him. He hits me across the forehead.

"Now you listen too me..." His son starts picking up the berries and placing them back in the basket. He places the basket in a bag.

"Stop ! That's my stuff!" I yell, the man hits me again.

"Can you stop!" I scream. He shushs me and looks me in the eyes.

"I want you too answer my questions." I give him an evil glare.

"Hey..." He says trying to stop me from giving him evil looks. I put my face in the other direction.

"I'm looking for my daughter. Rosemary, have you seen her?"

"No."

"I saw you with her, I don't think it was you though, it was a short-brown haired girl. I want too know where she is. Take me too your camp, or we'll find it ourselves."

"We don't even have any supplies left."

"I want my daughter."

"She never mentioned missing you, she mentioned missing her mother thats it. No brother either." I say flashing my eyes in his direction.

"She's my daughter, I want too see her. I have legal authority over her."

"There is no authority anymore, just like you said there's no preschool." He rolls his eyes, hitting my shoulder, the spot where I got wounded. I yelp in pain, he does it again.

"Wait!" I yell. He stops.

"Your daughter, is... she told me."

"What?"

"That you hurt her."

"What?!"

"Yeah, so boohoo, you don't get too abuse her anymore."

"Take me too her."

"Oh hell no."

"Then I guess I will just have too abuse you instead." And I'm knocked out.

** Savannah's POV**

Kelsey's been gone a while, so Jeremy and I go look for her.

"I wonder if she found alot of berries!" I laugh.

Jeremy grins slightly.

"She's been gone for a while."

"I know." I answer. We walk past a tree, that I noticed had blood on it. I crouched down, and Jeremy inspects the tree.

"Do you think she was bit?" Jeremy asks, I don't answer looking at a trail of berry squish.

"The blood's wet and warm." Jeremy said, I laugh realizing how wrong that sounds.

"Oh shut up..." I feel the berries, and look as most are gone off the bush.

"She shouldn't be this far out." Jeremy says, and I realize he's right.

"Something made her do this, guilt or nervousness." I say. Jeremy shrugs.

"Let's go tell the others."

**Allison's POV**

When Savannah and Jeremy get back, they fill us in with what they know. Rosemary was asleep thank God. She wasn't running a fever yet, but she knows her fate. She was scared to and I was too. I hugged Clarissa who was sitting against a log hugging herself. She had a blue blanket wrapped around her, I rubbed her head. Rebecca came out and sat across from me.

"Where's Kelsey..." I heard her whisper. I was scared too.

"I don't know.. honey I don't know." Rebecca laughed.

"I have too treat you like a 6 year old. That's the only way you'll understand." I saw Clarissa smile for once. I go too check on the baby, that Savannah was holding.

"I don't like children." I heard her whisper. She looks at her watch, and then jumps out of the chair.

"Your turn!" She says, laughing and skidding down the hall. I knew she still liked kids. Rosemary was asleep across from the small crib. I set the baby down as it was sound asleep in my arms. I sat down and brushed the hair out of Rosie's eyes. I felt her forehead, it wasn't warm. I went through my backpack, and looked for what i had gathered. The thermomater. I stuck it in the girl's mouth, I felt her tougne move so I wait until I hear the sudden beeping. 98.9% like about one percent a fever, but it still counts. I sigh and kiss Rosie on the top of the head. Well we're pretty good for 7th grade. I got up and went downstairs. Clarissa was asleep by the fire, so I pick her up and walk over too where Andy sat on the couch placing her across from him. He said my name so I turned around. The Zack kid said across from him. I sat next too Andy, I could tell he was nervous.

"What's the matter?"

"Well.. first we gained control of children, Savannah got scratched, yes I know about it, and then supply runs low. Now.. people start disappearing. I hope Kelsey's ok wherever she is." I pat Andy's back. I turn around and fall asleep with my head back. I feel Andy get up so I flop my head on the armrest. I turn around to hug the rest before I doze off.

I wake up too giggling. Amy and Emily were laughing at me.

"You were snoring!" They exclaimed. I roll my eyes.

"Go play." I say, and I sit up stretching. Aiden was sitting on the floor looking through a magazine. It head a woman on the front, I snatch it from him quickly.

"What are you looking at?..." I ask, putting on the table, and picking out a nice magazine about the movie, "Finding Nemo."

"Here, look at this one." Aiden hesitates then takes it from me, and opens it up too the front page.

"Thank you." I hear him say. That's the first time I actually heard him say anything. I give him a hug, and go to check on Rosemary, and the baby was gone. I suppose that Savannah has her, so I pick up Rose and then walk out holding her. She didn't have much of a fever still. I shrug and walk over too the fire. Everyone was laughing, and the kids were sitting in a circle playing "Abvocado" mostly. I rub Emily's hair and sit putting my legs up on the log. I look around and ask about breakfast.

"Kelsey is not here... too cook it." I sigh and get up. Savannah gets up before me handing me the baby. She walks in the kitchen, and supposing that she was going too start breakfast.

"Good thing that there is a fence, a huge wooden one that blocks the zombies, and leads in the woods." I say, breaking the silence. There was a nod from Rebecca and TJ, who I was happy too have back, but then silence. I sigh. I break the silence again a couple minutes after.

"What are we naming this kid?" I asked motioning to the baby in my arms. Most people shrug, but Matthew speaks up.

"Girl?"

"No, I'm sorry Matthew, it's an alien." Matthew scoffs when I say that. I roll my eyes, and everyone looks at Matthew.

"Ok, how about... Belle?" Amy asks.

"Thinking from Beauty and the Beast?" Amy shruggs.

"I was just giving a choice."

"I'll think about it."

"How about... Annabelle?" Emily asks laughing. I give her a look. Amy laughs.

"Kelsey?" Rebecca says. I look down. Rebecca covers her eyes.

"How about... Tabby?"

"Like the kitten?" I ask, realizing it was TJ who asked that. I giggle a little when I realize. I hear very loud rustling in the bushes. I whip my head around and right then Savannah came out. The gate slowly opened, and a man stepped in with a boy holding someone. The boy liftted the cloth over the person's head, and Kelsey was kneeling there. The man pulled out the gun, and aimed it too her head. Andy and Matt stepped up right away. She had marks all over her face, and she was slightly crying.

"Give me Rosemary." The man said.

No one budged. Then a second later, a gunshot echoed through. Kelsey flied forward.


	10. Chapter 10

**Amanda's POV**

Those 2 just look so cute together! William and Makenna, but I know they aren't starting anything. I kind of forgot about it as Jarren came back with tents from a department store down the block, he brought Michael C. With him. I went too pick out a tent, the blue one. He told me there wasn't enough so I would have too share a tent with someone. I sighed and looked around. Alex K, and Julia were sharing one... William And Ben... oh right! Makenna!

"Makenna?" I ask, she turns around and nods, before I ask my question.

"Yeah, I don't have a partner so of course!" I walk too a close area by a very tall pine tree. I inspect it until I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"What about this?" I ask once I realize it was Makenna.

"What do you mean?"

"This spot OK for you?"

"Yeah," Makenna crawl under the tree.

"How about under here? It's safe, and big enough.

"I don't know..."

"OH come on!"

"No..."

"Why not?" Makenna asks. I sigh.

"I don't like enclosed spaces." Makenna looks confused so she sets it up right next too the pine tree.

"Ok. That's fine." She says, and I help her nail the tent on the 4 edges.

"How do people?-" I ask, she cuts me off.

"Your not doing it right.." Explains why her side is puffy and mine is dead flat.

"It's going too turn out flat," She says walking over too my side and bending over too straigthen.

"How do you know how too set up a tent? I didn't even see you take a peak at the directions!"

"I know, my father used too take me camping every year, and I loved it. He would just take me, no Marissa, just me." I remember Makenna's sister, and I know Makenna misses her family and I do too. We all do.

"Ok." I say and I straighten the nails.

I groan which causes Makenna too come over and pull loose strings. Right away my side goes up, as she pulls on hers at the same time.

"Oh..." I whisper. She giggles and walks inside the tent.

"Man... it's really big in here actually. Lots of space." I hear her faintly say. I walk in their and bring my head back in amazement.

"Wow!" I gasp, I hear her laugh.

"Well?"

"It's soo cool!"

"Here, let me go get some supplies from Jarren and Michael C." She says and walks out. I stay and look around. Makenna comes back in a little of a panic.

"What's wrong?"

"William tried too talk to me." I roll my eyes.

"What is it with you?" I say, and she suddenly realizes that she told me. She blushes a bright red.

"Um... I-I, never... mind." I hear her mumble.

I laugh and she flushes more.

"Stop!" I hear her say harshly. I stop.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean anything-"

"Just help me set up the blankets." She says. I nod and take a breath as she hands me piles of blankets.

"What are we supposed too do with all this?"

"Lay them across the grass. I guess..."

"Any mattresses?"

She looks over at me, and smiles.

"Yes... yes tons of mattresses... infact, we have monkeys too! Lots of them! From all different shapes and sizes. Fat monkeys, tall monkeys, short and skinny monkeys! Even curvy ones! IF you want obese monkeys you have too pay extra, chunky too." She says sarcastically. I look over at her.

"Your sarcasm is good, but still... really? What are we supposed too sleep on?"

"Pillows." She quickly says. I nod.

"Hey." I hear a voice come from outside the tent, and William walks in. I look rapidly to Makenna and she seems normal.

"Hi." I say, and Makenna stays quiet.

"Hi." She edventually says.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Me?" I ask aghast. William shakes his head.

"No, Makenna."

"Ok.. Makenna, William wants you!"

"I"ll be out in a minute." Makenna says. William leaves.

"What is it with you?" I ask.

"I'm pretty subtle around boys."

"No, I mean, do you need any advice?"

"What do you know? You never had a boyfriend, or a crush."

"You don't know that." I say, and I realize that was wrong to say so.

She looks up at me fast, and jumps to her feet letting the pillow was holding drop.

"You had a boyfriend?!" She asks.

"Stop getting all jumpy! No, I had a crush."

"What's his name? It better be a his."

"No, it's not a her, and yeah.. I'm not telling you his name."

"COME ON!" She begs. I stay still and smile a little causing her to get anxious.

"You have a crush on someone in the class!"

"NO!" I quickly say, which made her know it was a yes.

"WHO IS IT?" She shouts.

"SHH! You'll attract zombies! Or boys!" I say and made her laugh loudly.

"Come on!" She made puppy-dog eyes.

"You better go see what William wants." I say, finishing lying out a folding blanket.

"Ok." Makenna says and steps out, but then stops short.

"Talk to you later." She winks.

I roll my eyes. I'm not telling her.

**Makenna's POV**

I can't wait for Amanda to tell me! She needs too! I guess I'm on my way to talk to William. He's Ok, but sometimes he can be... pushy. He is a nice boy though, better then Ben, or Jarren, or even Andy who was nice to me most of the time. I don't think he likes me though.

I want to knock on his tent, but there is no hard service, so I clear my throat and stick my hand in.

"Knock knock." I say, I peak in and wait for the OK. William sits on a pillow writing in a book of some sort. I walk over and sit on the one across from him.

"What are you reading?" I ask. He shrugs, then rapidly puts his book away.

I laugh.

"What is it?" I ask again, I can see his cheaks turning dark.

"Ok, fine I'll stop." I say giggling. He looks me in the eyes.

"I have to tell you something."

"Ok..." I say suspicious.

"Why me?" I ask again.

"Your... my friend."

"What about Ben?"

"He won't understand."

"Ok, fine tell me."

"I... I-I..."

"Spit it out Will."

"I killed Dominick."

"What?" I asked confused.

"He was being an asshole!"

"That gives you NO excuse to kill him!" I exclaim. He puts a finger to his lips. I gulp.

"Why?" I ask.

"What?"

"Why did you do it?"

"He... made fun of my family.. and told me that he was Ben's Best friend, and I wasn't. He said my dad was a homo. Excuse me for my language, but he was mean.. and I didn't intentionally kill him. I-We, were being chased by zombies... all 4 of us, Ben, Me, Dominick, and Daniel. So Daniel cut between a building that led to a backyard, and Dominick followed him. He went up a ladder on the RV, so Ben and I followed him. It would of led too the roof of a house, so we would have a way out. There were herds of those things. On our way up, Dominick's foot got caught. He yelled for me, cause Ben and... Daniel were on their way, and they thought we were following them. I stared at him. I didn't do anything... I just stared.. before I knew it... they pulled him down. I saw red... and red... and red... and I said something I didn't mean to say while he was screaming... "Never talk shit about my family." that's what happened.. don't hate me!"

I stared at him in disbelief. I did hate Dominick too, and he made people feel bad..and honestly was mean... but... that gave him no right. He didn't cause it though. I could tell William was about too burst into tears. I sighed, and nodded.

"It's ok."

"Thank you for understanding."

"What about Daniel?"

"Huh?"

"Daniel?"

"Oh him..."

"Yeah.."

"Well... when we were running I had no time to explain and a herd of walkers... yeah... he tripped.. we ran... but none of the zombies in the herd stopped to feast on him.. so he may be still alive... but rarely."

"It's ok William."

"Thank you... soo much Kenna."

"Your welcome." I nod.

"Can you smile for me?" He asks, I stare at him and raise my eyebrows.

"Ok." I smile, and he does back.

**Amanda's POV**

I was lying on my pillows, reading the book I was reading before the apocolapyse, when Makenna walked in and zipped up the door. I turned down the lightbulb lantern when she came in and put my book down on the grass.

"So?" I asked. I turned away as she changed her shirt, and pants, and turned back.

"SO?"I asked louder this time. She crawled on her bed-pillows and drew the blanket up all the way holding herself.

"So what?" She asks.

"What happened? Did he kiss you?"

"GOSH NO.. Amanda seriously?"

"Sorry."

"Well.. he told me a secret that nothing! To do.. with Romance."

"Anything that caught your eye?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anything else he was keeping from you?"

"Well... he was writing in some book when I came in and he quickly put it in his bag... like he didn't want me to see it. When I asked he just blushed."

"Well... it wouldn't be anything but a diary."

"What?"

"A diary! With the thoughts and feelings."

"That's for girls." She says.

"Well... a journal then!"

"Whatever, I'm going too sleep!" Makenna says turning so she's facing away from me. I take a deep breath and wait until I hear snoring. I get up and grab the lantern tiptoeing across the lawn. I almost run into the tincans hanging from the trees to wake everyone up if there was a zombie. I cross Alex and Julia's tent, and tiptoe past Jarren and Michael C, and then Alex G and Jacob's. I finally reach Ben and William's. I peak my head in and listen for snoring. Not surprisingly I hear a whole bunch of it. I crawl inside, closing the "door" so that light from the moon doesn't shine in their faces. I slowly and cautiously make my way to the far end, where Will was sleeping. I take a crawl step every time they snore. When I finally reach Will's side, I walk and look in his 2 backpacks, but all I saw was weapons and paper. Loose paper. Makenna said it was a book, I needed to find a book. I look through the files in his folders, but their photos. Same with the albums. I'm about to give up but I try to remember if I didn't want someone to see something, where I would put it. While I'm thinking, I hear a stifled snoring, which I thought was a wakeup call. Though, Ben just fell back too a steady snoring. I let my breath out harshly and kept thinking.. I would hide it in a shoe! William's only pair of shoes glistened free of any type of book. I then think again... pillow! Well... that's gonna be complicated! All the pillows are spread underneath Ben and William. I go through the feet.. nothing.. I watch out how fast I move. Nothing. Nothing at all. I have to find this diary! Or journal, whatever. Well... the only pillow left is under Will's head. I strain myself, reaching my hand up, and stuffing it under the pillow. I brace myself for his worried yelp, but I realize; boys are heavy sleepers. I feel something. The Diary! I mean journal! Yeah! I take it out quickly causing him to push his eyes open. I quickly lie down holding my breath and waiting. He finally lies his head on the pillow and turns around facing the other side of me. I quickly crawl backwards, and storm out of the tent. I reach my tent, turning on the lantern, and moving it to the side opposite to Makenna. I'm about to open it, but I lie my head down on the pillow and fall asleep.

**Makenna's POV**

I wake up too the light shining through the door, I turn over rubbing my eyes, and squinting towards Amanda. She still lies there, but I could see her arms moving. I sit up and cross my legs indian style.

"Amanda?" I ask. She jumps up like she had just heard a bomb go off.

"Your awake?" She asks.

"No, I'm still asleep, actually I just fell asleep for the fourth time and I'm sound asleep, and I'm lucid dreaming!" I said smiling. She rolls her eyes, and sits up.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I ask all fake excited.

"What I say GUESS I mean it." She says plainly.

"Ok, you got a promotion." I say happily. She groans.

"NO. Even better!"

"Your going to Great America next Wendsday?" I ask. She rolls her eyes. I strain my neck, alert.

"We should ask Jarren to help us get to Great America! We would have control!" I say happily. Amanda shrugs and lifts her lip in eagerness. I sit down and fold my hands.

"Please just tell me!" I plead, she finally gives in.

"I have..." She lifts up a book.

"I have Will's Diary!" She says and smiles.

"JOURNAL! AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU FIND THAT!"

"A little reasoning I did when I was asleep, I was just about to open it, want to see?"

"NO! That's William's private diary-I mean journal!" I say folding my arms.

"Ok.. suit yourself." She says smirking. I sit there still.

Amanda gasps in shock and starts fanning herself with her hands. I feel myself numb from curiousity. She gasps again, "OMG" she says. I finally rush to her and she laughs.

"I haven't even read it yet!"

Well, come on, read it now!"

"Ok fine."

She opens it up to the first page. I lean over her shoulder.

_November 9th, 2014 Apocolapyse Day 1._

_ Well... I ran out of school today, with Ben dragging me by force away from my friends. He had Dominick and Daniel with him, and they seemed eager to help me. I asked Ben what it was all about, but I didn't have to... for those things... they were horrible. They were dead too. I hated this world... ever since I was born.. but what are they? I don't understand! I'm gonna die soon... obviously before Ben or Dominick do. Even Daniel is braver then I am! We reached a herd of zombies trying to get us, so I Daniel and Ben crawled on the top of the RV, and I did too. I heard Dominick behind me... but he got caught. He was talking shit about my family earlier... and I didn't appreciate it. I asked him to stop and he didn't. I watched him straining to get loose, but the zombie's dragged him down... and ate him._

_"Next time, don't talk shit about my family." I said... and he was gone._

_We reached a Wal-mart, which was surprisingly full... Daniel disappeared so it was just Ben and I. When we entered... an asian stopped us.. but Ben knew him. I'm getting mighty close to a girl named Makenna. She's pretty too. She's nice, and she's brave. She had some trouble with a zombie today, and I saved her. She was appreciative for that. She got sick tonight... really sick. I am not letting her die. Not today... not ever._

Amanda and I skipped a few pages to yesterday. Nothing about me really appeared up, so Amanda skipped about a week's worth. She stops on November 18.

_November 18th, 2014_

_I've been keeping track of the dates, and the time.. I really miss my family. I really starting to like this Makenna chick. I cared for her when she was sick, and now she's being to respect me. She talks to me like I'm her own "BFF" or whatever girl's call their best friends. I actually am getting attracted to her. Did I ever mention she is as pretty as hell? Man... a guy needs someone like her, and I'm not lucky enough. Thank God, she didn't die with that sickness. I felt horrible.. if she dies now.. I won't be able to survive. I really wanted to share a tent with her, but Ben's my best friend.. and that's not the best idea. I guess now I get to talk to her. I called her over but she was busy, so now I'm waiting for her to come see me. I want too tell her about Dominick... I want her to understand how much I trust her. _

_ She came... like she said she would. I missed her. I did... she seemed strucken when I told her but she forgave me quickly. Man.. I really like her.. I don't know how to tell her... though... she doesn't seem like she wants "romance." I never dated before.. well once.. but that girl... she kissed me several times.. but thats it. I didn't like her. Her name was Amy. She was ok.. but still._

Amanda looked at me with a huge smirk.

"Well?"

"What...?" I ask still blushing.

"Now do you believe me?"

"What?"

"Now do you believe he likes you?"

"Bring this back to him." I say getting up.

"Nope.. your going to talk to him. Your gonna give it back, blame it on me, and bail me out. Then tell him how "YOU" feel!" Amanda says. I smile a little. Then I nod.

"Ok.. it's time." I say, and walk out of the tent with confidence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Makenna's POV**

I entered clutching William's Journal so tightly I don't think I could breath, he was rummaging through his backpack, and cursing under his breath. I cleared my throat which made him pause for a splits second.

"Um.. William? Looking for this?" I asked, he turned around, to probably call me off but he smiled.

"Cool Thanks!" He snatched it from me.

He paused for a second and stared at me.

"Did you read this?" I shook my head.

"Then how do you have it?" He asked more coldly, I take a deep breath.

"I was coming to talk to you, and it was lying in the grass.. abandoned."

He nods, and stuffs it in his bag.

"So you know it's a journal?"

"Yeah."

"Ok..."

He took the book back out, and started jotting down some stuff. I couldn't do it.. not now.. not ever. I was about to walk out.. so I stopped with my head peeking in.

"So... William?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you too." I blurted, and I walked out awkwardly, leaving an aghast William wondering. I walked fast back to Amanda and I sat on my pillows clutching one very hard against my chest.

"Uh oh.. that doesn't look good." Amanda said, walked over and looking in my eyes.

"What happened?"

"He got angry about you know.. the journal YOU took, but I didn't bail you out, and I left, and before I did... I told him. "I like you too." and I walked out.. without giving him a chance to speak." I say breathing as steady as I could.

"Oh..." She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and then the "door" unzipped, and William's head appeared. I was hyperventilating quietly now.

...

...

"Hey... um.. can I talk to you.." Amanda stepped up trying to get him to leave.

"Yeah, you can talk to me... let's step out here."

"Woah woah.. not you." I let my fingers go numb against the pillow.

"Makenna." He said. I stood up, and ignored the "you don't have to" Amanda beside me.

"Ok." I said, and I walked out. He walked past me and into his tent.

"You like me?" He asks, and looked me straight in the eyes. Oh crap.. his stare though.

I didn't dare speak.. so I nodded faintly. He smiled and I saw him slightly blush.

"Have you ever dated?" I heard him ask.

I shook my head. "Um.. no.." He looked me in the eyes, and then he leaned closer... and closer...and he kissed me. I never kissed... so I let him kiss me. I tried kissing back, and it must of been right cause he didn't seem to notice my failure. My heart was racing and then he pulled away. I smiled at him and then Jarren's head popped in saying something about breakfast. I pulled away awkward and I put my head down. I wasn't able to breath at all, the entire breakfast. My first kiss... at 12 years old.

**Amanda's POV**

Makenna has been quiet.. but everyone else was as talkative as ever. We had bunny for breakfast.. and actually Michael found some one day after expiration date eggs, to eat. Apparently Alex knew how to cook eggs with Julia and my help. Breakfast was the best we had in weeks. I felt awkward eating bunny, but Jacob did catch it after all. I ate it, and it tasted like chicken, but more bitter. I finished my plate, but I noticed that Makenna was red in the face and she hadn't barely touched anything. Edventually after everyone but Michael was done, she handed the plate to me.

"I'm not hungry." She said, still smiling, and she left the circle. I came back to find her lying down in her tent.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said smiley.

"What happened...?" I asked.

"He... he... likes me too... and... and.."

"Spit it out Metoyer!"

"He kissed me." I felt my heart stop and my jaw run a mile.

"What?" I asked. I could see her head move into a nod.

"Oh my god.. Kenna your insane!"

"He did.. I didn't kiss him.. I don't know how to kiss.. he kissed me."

"Oh my..." I embraced Makenna and she nodded. Enough romance for one day, because we heard screams from outside.

**Makenna's POV**

I ran outside and my blushing died down. Thank God, or it would of gone permanent. A herd of zombies was visible from here, and they were just in the woods. They would eat us all... with no fight... I heard Jarren yell.

"GET YOUR THINGS HURRY!" We all started taking our tents down, and putting our backpacks on. I stuck the nails in the front pocket of my bag. I took 2 pillows and attached them, holding another. Amanda held the tent, rolled in a bundle, and everyone had their hands full, but their feet ready. We all started running, right before the zombies exited the woods. Jarren was holding a wagon of supplies, and I looked back too see nothing but a few blankets and maybe a book. We ran down the street and away from the woods. We kept running until we were going to die if we kept going. I collapsed literally on the street and it took Jarren and William to get me up.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"I can't take it..."

"What?"

"I can't- run... any...more." I say and I sit down, throwing my backpack aside. I drove my knees to my chest. Everyone was completly weak from running with such heavy things.

"Spend the night here?"

"We're going to find transportation."

"Where are we going."

"Great America." I look at Amanda and she laughs. She told them my idea.

**Kareena's POV**

"SARAH!" I scream, she comes too a halt.

"What?" She asks.

"I can't take this. We need to find..."

"Calm down."

"What's that?" I ask.

"Stop."

"Stop what? What's that!?" I ask again. She looks in the direction I saw the movement.

"Who's there?" She calls.

"Sarah, if it's a zombie.."

"It will come." She interuppts me.

"Come on- show yourself!" She yells again. Edventually the click of a gun freaks me out, I jump back.

"Stand still." A voice calls, most likely a boy.

"Who are you?" It calls again. It seemed like he was warning us.

"We're children, come out!" The voice sighs, and then a boy comes out from the shadows. Michael Mindowcowski.

"Michael!" Sarah screams at the top of her lungs, we run to him and throw our arms around him.

"Michael oh my god..." I cried. He laughs.

"Calm down!"

"Come on!" I answer him.

"We finally see a living person, and it happens too be you!" I exclaim. Sarah covers her mouth.

"Michael! LOOK OUT!" I scream. A zombie launched itself at him, and he turns around and falls flat. Sarah was struggling for her knife, and I grabbed a stick that I slapped the zombie in the head with it.

"DIE DIE DIE!" I screamed. Sarah rolled her eyes, and I turned back to the zombie that was about too take a bite out of Michael's neck. I hear a gunshot. Sarah had shot the zombie.

"Man.. how frickin' hard is it..."

Michael gets up, blood all over his face and hands.

"Damn, took you long enough." He says shaking the guts off his hands.

"You need to learn." Sarah said.

"WHAT!" I say throwing my arms at him.

"You were whacking that zombie like it was a preschooler that let the dogs out!" Michael laughed, Sarah burst into laughter.

"WHAT, well atleast it was helping!" I scream.

"Honey, honey, honey, honey.. it wasn't helping at all.. it was just making him more aggressive." Michael patted me on the shoulder and I groaned and picked up my backpack.

"Here's your gun." Sarah said, handing it to Michael.

"Where'd you get it anyway?" I ask.

"Oh... found it on the body of a police officer. A cool handgun... by the way, Sarah your a pretty good shot."

"Thanks, I watch lots of criminal stuff." She says patting her stomach like she was proud.

"Hmm." I said. Sarah slapped me on the back.

"SO where you off too?" Sarah asks Michael.

"I don't know... looking for one of my classmates.. the thing is I found 2." He says smiling.

"Great.. were you with anyone?"

"Huh?"

"Were you with anyone after it broke out?" I ask again.

"Oh, Yeah.. but she got seperated."

"Who?" Sarah asks.

"Andrea, and she found Adriana and wandered off. I saw Rachelle with Brandon.. but I don't know." He says shrugging.

"So you lasted a week like this?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah, it was hard.. spend nights in trees and stuff."

"Brave." I mutter. He gives me a look.

"Let's just, walk.. sleep.. eat.. survive." Says Sarah.

"Seem good enough for me." Michael answers. I shrug.

**Mary's POV**

I sat next to Jarren in the grass. I lied down.

"So where we off too?" I ask.

"Great America, I already said." He answered, taking another sarcastic breath.

"Ok, when do we leave? Oh and we need a map." I say.

"True dat." He says and he goes through his backpack. He pulls out a small blue book and takes a small peace of paper out of a lamenated pocket. He unfolds it so it's a big map of Illinois. It had alot of differen't places and keys to it. I heard Amanda mutter something and I flatened it out so it was easier to see. Ben leaned over Jarren's head, and William over mine.

"Well?" He asks. I point to the little purple dot that marked, Theme Park.

"That's it."

"How do you know?" Makenna asked.

"Well... I went their for Halloween.. and it's always by Key Lime Cove." I pointed to a red one not far next too it.

"Well... ok.. Here we are." Julia points. Michael points to a green line that means river.

"Well... let's travel along this... and here's the Elgin express way." Alex says.

"We need a car." I say.

"None of use know how to drive."

"Well.. we need a car." I say.

He groans.

"Fine... who's driving?" Ben raised his hand. I shook my head in panic.

"DO NOT LET HIM DRIVE." I say stating it to Jarren. Jarren got it, and pointed to William.

William hesitated, then nodded.

"OK, let's find a car." He says.

**Makenna's POV**

"RIGHT HERE!" I yell, causing William to run over first. He jumps in the front seat and we all watch him carefully.

"My dad taught me to check cars, and see if their working."

"Great! Does that mean we picked the right driver?" Mary asks sarcastically I chuckle a little.

"Well.. I guess.. he loved cars."

Jacob was quiet for a while and spoke up, "I remember Brandon, and he liked cars too." Alex G, patted his back and they both looked depressed.

"Did you get it too work?" I ask.

"Well... let's see." He moves it over, and the car motor sounded dead for a second, but then it worked. We all clapped in joy.

"Now... this is a pickup truck.. so who wants to sit in the front with me?"

"You organize everything." Jarren raised his hands up in surrender.

"Ok." He says and looks around.

"Makenna, passanger seat. Ben right behind me... Jacob next to him... Alex next to Jacob, put Makenna's bag," He paused to open the doors. "And, my bag.. next to yours, behind you." William said. Jacob nodded and dragged Alex G in the car. William walks to the pick-up part of the truck, but cna't get it open.

"You guys have to climb over it." He says. We nod without any disagreements.

"Ok, let's see... Mary over here... Jarren next to her, Michael next to Jarren, Amanda next to Michael, bags in front of you." He waits for them to get in. "Now... Julia across from Mary, and then Alex K, across from Jarren... um... that's everyone.. so just throw your bags.." He threw a couple extra bags and the wagon inside and then got in the driver's seat. I sigh and I crawl in next to him.

"Road trip." He smiles. He starts the car, and I cautiously hold on tightly to the armrest. He presses the pedal, and starts the engine.. everyone was nervous about this. He took a deep breath, and the car starting moving.

"How do-" He swerves around a van in the middle. I look back at Jacob, he was holding his bow, and cleaning it off.

"It's ok, I got it..." He says.

"How do you know about the pedals and stuff?" I ask.

"My dad told me how to drive, but I never drove literally."

"Ok, no pressure but our lives our counting on you."

"Thanks, that puts no pressure on me at all." I grip the armrests tighter as we swerve again.

"You got this, gain control.. your the car... Will your the car."

"Ok. I got this." He says. I hear crashing and motion for Will not to worry about it. I turn around too see Jacob smashing the back window's open and handing Jarren a knife. Jarren takes it and hands him the knife. I touch Will's hand so he doesn't panic. I take the map and watch the road signs, marking where we are.

"Do I have to go the speed limit?" He asks.

"Ok.. well... lets see.. we're in an apocalyptic world, and there is nobody around.. almost everyone is dead... not many abandoned cars yet... and you want to know if you half to go the speed limit?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes and speeds up a little. He gasps.

"What?" I ask making him more nervous.

"Well... we have less then half of a tank of gas left."

"We'll survive, we're almost there. There's a gas station right before we enter Six Flags." I say. He nods. I fall half asleep as he drives, although behind me I could hear chatting. Jacob and Jarren keep passing things through the window like their playing cards. I feel the vechicle come to a stop so I sit up and my eyes burst open. We're here. It's deserted.. no cars. We park up front and we get out holding our bags. We walk in and try too enter through the bars, but theire locked so we crawl under the gate for handicapped. There was no noise, and the themepark wasn't turned on. I lock the gates at the front, securing it. We walk in and take a map.

"Well... let the fun begin!" I throw my arms up and we all look around at the rollarcoasters, not on or activated but we can ride whenever we want, with no wait! I hear some people laugh and smile.. but thats not all the fun.. we can eat carmel corn! We walk around where the fountain can be, and it is running! Fresh water! Here we come! I run to it, and I hear footsteps all around me following me. I reach my hands and dip them in the cool clear water. I hug Amanda and we all jump in the water swimming and drinking and laughing. We were sure as hell making a lot of noise, but Jarren, Jacob, Michael, Alex G, and Ben, and even Will went around the borders, securing the gates. I was so excited.. we were going to have a fun life! Julia and I go to turn on the rollarcoasters. We finally found the manager's office and inside is a series of electrons. One big bar says turn on the rollarcoasters, next to them were options. I click turn on the rollarcoasters, and then I look at the options.

Music.

Sound.

Movement of characters, animatrons. I click this one, it would feel like I was a child again.

Lights. No way.

I run out and Julia hobbles out with me. I see Alex K jump up with joy as her and Amanda run to the first rollarcoaster they see. They jump in the "Viper" and I guess I have to control. So I make sure their secured, and I let the coaster go. It starts flying in the air, and I watch through the video camera too see when to boast and stop. I let them slowly go up the hill, and then I click, fast. Just the fast button, and they zoom down the hill and down the mountains and up and down until they reach the brakes. I click brakes but it doesn't work. What the hell? There they go again. I try again when they come down.. and it doesn't work again. I could tell they weren't feeling the best. Julia pushed me out of the way and clicked the Ctrl and then the "Brake" button. Oh thank God. Amanda and Alex jump out and Amanda collapses..

"Too much rollercoaster..." she slurrs.

"I'm sorry!" I squeal. It takes a couple minutes of water for their brains to fully function again.

"That's ok! You were just learning!" Alex exclaims.

"Yes, to much rollercoaster, but not to much fun!" Amanda laughs and drinks the rest of her water.

"Thank you." She says, and I hug her.

"Hopefully this will last." I think to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Allison's POV**

_Kelsey flied forward._

"KELSEY NO!" I shouted. Then I was unconcious. I woke up frot the nightmare.

I wake up with a pulsing wound on my side. A knife wound. What the hell? I don't remember getting stabbed... infact I've never felt this much pain in my life... physically. I touch my side and look up. I was in a clear winter blue room, with shades that played my mind with colors, and my shoes were blood splattered. I got up as easily as I could and walked too the door. I jiggled the doorknob, but it didn't budge. I grunted kicking the door. I heard a whimper come from behind me, I looked behind me to see a small kindergartener sitting in the corner crying. She had short brown hair like me, and rosy cheeks. She had brown eyes, and was wearing a bloody pink "ballerina" dress. I slowly walked over, careful too startle her.

"Hello." I said.

The girl stared at me, her hair in her face, still wincing, "Hi- hi."

"What happened? Who put us here?"

"The man."

"What man?"

"The man that took my best friend."

"Who's your best friend?"

"Rosemary."

_Rosemary_

Damn. That little rascal, caused enough trouble for us.

"Where were you, when he took her?"

"I saw the brown hair girl get hurt, and then you got hurt, and then then a girl with long hair got strangled-" Savannah," and the one with the shiny hair," Rebecca," The short boy, and tall boy with nerdy glasses" Andy and Jeremy. "A boy with glasses and a weird look on his face, even the boy with... with the brown hair, and... and... the boy with light brown skin." Nathan, Matthew, TJ?

"What did these people do with them?"

"They took them away."

"Where?"

"I don't know, cause then I was taken."

"Did anyone get hurt badly?"

"The 2 other girls."

"Shit." I covered my mouth quickly.

"That's a naughty word.!" She said raising and eyebrow, "No no no!" She was serious.

"Ok, sorry."

"Shit." This time I thought to myself. Rape... to the girls... right? Would it be rape? No. No it wouldn't we're to young. Why the hell would I think that? I take the girls hand.

"Come with me, we're bustin' out of here."

"I can't... I don't want to be killed too."

"What do you mean?"

The girl was silent.

"What do you mean?" I asked more coldly. She shoke suddenly.

"They killed 3 little girls"

"WHAT!?" I screamed, the girl started to sob, I quickly held her ears and tried to calm her. She edventually sniffed and wiped her nose.

"What did they look like?" I asked.

"One was a brown skinned girl with long curly black hair in a ponytail." She sniffed in between. The girl must be Clarissa. Oh my God.

"Who else?" I squeaked.

"A girl with glasses, and who also was brown skinned, but darker and she had a headband in." Emily.

"Then... a girl with light brown hair." Amy!

"NO!" I sobbed.

"What did they do to them?" I whispered.

"They took one of those long things and a small rock came out and hit their heads and then they fell and never came up."

A gun. A bullet. 3 bullets. One gun. That's what I'm gonna get. To kill that one man. No, 4 bullets... because of Kelsey too. I get up and lean against the wall gently hitting my head against it. I started suddenly not meaning too, shouting at God.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"YOU LET ZOMBIES RULE THE EARTH, AND THEN HAVE GROWN MEN TAKE THE LIVES OF 3 INNOCENT CHILDREN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Without bothering to wait for an answer, I kicked a chair across from the bed. It tumbled making a screeching noise.

"WHY DID I BOTHER TO WORSHIP YOU ALL MY LIFE, TO GET THIS!?" I scream. I flop face down on the bed and kick the chair one more time and turn to look at the girl. She had her ears covered and her face in her knees. I walked over to her, and touched her arms.

"It's ok." She looked up, and didn't say a word.

"I'm done crying."

"What are we going to do now?" She whispered almost quiet enough for me not to hear.

"We're gonna start fighting." I said. Standing up, grabbing her arm, and forcing her up. She seemed reluctant. I paused for a second. I turned to look at the bed. Ok bed, I get that... then there's a chair that I saw next to the bed. Was someone watching us as we slept?

**Rebecca's POV**

****I let my eyes open to the sun shining through windows. I force my eyes open and immediatly get used to my surroundings. I was in a room, that looked like a literal prison cell, the only light came from the window with the sun, I looked over to see Savannah's hair next to me. I tried to yell her name but my screams were stopped by the muffles of the rag between my teeth. What the-

I immediatly tug forward and it drops from my mouth.

"Savannah!" I harshly whisper.

Her eyes slowly begin to peel and she looks around worried and looks at me,

"Tug forward, like this." I tug forward in my chains and give her an example. Seconds later, she does the same thing a couple times until the rag comes loose.

She takes a deep breath.

"Damnit... where are we... Kelsey! Rosemary! That's all I remember..." She cries.

"Nevermind that we need to get out of these chains." I say. She nods in approvement, and tries to turn her back to see what we're up against. I edventually get the sight and see the lock. A very complex lock.

"We need something sharp. I'm pretty good with sharp things, but It needs to be quick, we don't have much time before whoever did this is gonna come and get us." Savannah nods.

"Ok, what would be in here?"

"Well... it is a prison cell... I should be ethusastic and say 'We should be able too find something' but honestly, we both know that's not true. It's not like the movies, repeat that in your head. K?" I say straining my back again.

"I see ya." Savannah says. I see Savannah struggling very hard.

"Um.. you busy?" I ask clearing my throat.

"Dammit... yes I am Becca."

"Sorry..."

"Well... I have a weapon."

"Then use it dammit!" I say.

"I'm trying!" She whispers harshly suddenly. I suddenly put my head back and let my eyelids drop. I hear Savannah stop rustling with the chains. I lift one eyelid up.

"I miss the real world." She sighs.

"This is the real world." I mumble with both eyelids closed.

"No, I mean before this."

"We all wish for that."

"We're 12 for Christ's sake!"

"Watch it!" I warn, letting my eyes open.

"Sorry... Really... I'm sorry."

"I'ts fine, I'm stressed too."

"Good, I'm not the only one."

"I don't think we'd be the only ones."

I hear Savannah sigh.

"I really wish I was Jeremy right now."

"Why?"

"I'm sure he'd be short enough to squirm out of this chains." I laughed a little.

"Not up for laughs huh?"

"I guess not."

"I wouldn't either."

"This is cool having a little conversation though, right?" She asks, I open my eyes, and put my hands behind my head and look up like I'm looking up at the stars.

"Yeah, I guess so." I smile.

"We are safe from zombies."

"True dat." I answer.

"And from them... for now..." She mumbles.

I sigh. "I know, I'm worried too." I say.

"I remember when my family would, every Sunday cook on the grill, or stove. In the winter, or sometimes in the summer on the stove otherwise, on the grill. We would have either, Pancakes, or french toast. Then eggs always. Sometimes sausage, and ohhh the bacon. I loved the bacon. The potatoes. It was amazing. In the mornings and sometimes even the day's before when we cooked on the grill on Saturday's, burgers, chicken... corn on the cob." She laughs on a pause. "We'd play cards... and my dad would always win. My excuse every time would be..." She clears her throat. She places her voice in a confident tone, "You only win because when you get up to check on the food at the grill, you look at our cards!" Savannah smiles. I smile too.

"My brother got in the basketball league before this, I miss him too. He was lucky, I loved basketball. I used to play horse with my family too. It was awesome. Anyway, I never really expierenced a real home cookout and-" I was interuppted by a yelp of joy.

"GOT IT!" Savannah yelped, slipping the chains off her wrists.

"Oh my God, how did you do it?" I ask, putting a finger to my lips.

"I used these." She pulled her hands out from behind her and acted like she was showing me a brand new medicure.

"Your nails?!" I giggled.

"I grew them. I told my mom right before this not to cut them, and it payed off." She smirked, raising her eyebrows. I laughed and she used her nails too unlock mine, then she stopped short.

"Uh oh..." She sang.

"What?" I quesitoned suspuciously.

"My nail, broke off..."

"Shit." I say.

"I'll find something!" She says, getting up quickly, acting like it was all her fault. She looked in the corner and stepped on a steel bench she started reaching for something.

"What's there?" I call.

"I see something sharp."

"Ok, get it."

"No, I'm not getting it, I'm trying to do a flip."

"Don't be smart just get it." I say angrily.

"Ok, Ok," She says in surrender, standing on her tippie toes. She grabbed the bench and stepped down.

"FInd anything?" I asked.

She shook her head, and I looked down disappointed. She ran over and started tugging on my chains. She goes over to her fallen chains and starts messing through them.

"I hope Rosemary is ok. I hope she'll be ok, and she's alive." Savannah mumbles.

"She's dead anyway, peacefully."

"What!?" Savannah asked, dropping the cuffs and making a clatter.

I stop short and look at her and smirk.

"What?"

"You said that she was gonna die anyway."

I sigh.

"Before I tell you this, Can you at least get me out of these?"

She sighs and crouches down and picks up something so small I have to squint to see a black dot. She comes over and I hear a click and she helps pull my hands free. I quickly run to the window pushing on the bars.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What about her?"

"What about who?"

"About Rosemary."

"What about her?" I ask.

"You know what I mean!" Savannah snaps. I jump back for the first time startled with her reaction.

"Ok, OK."

"Well... about 2 days ago, when you, Allison, and Jeremy went to that Wal-mart together, Rosemary was with you." I paused. I thought Savannah would know what would be coming, but she didn't and was completlly lost, so I must continue.

"Anyway, she was attacked by a zombie, and the thing bit her on the neck there you got your story, now lets get out of here." I started shaking the bars but they didn't even shake. I looked at her she was stunned.

"What?" She whispered quietly.

"Wait! But she... she... was bit 2 days ago... and she didn't even get a fever. She was just throwing up. I think it was shock, but thank Allison cause she helped Rosie."

"Thank Allison?"

"Yeah."

"For what? Keeping this from me?"

I pause and look down, as she continues.

"This wasn't right of her."

"I know." I say.

"Let's just get out of here." She says and starts to kick the door, and before I could stop her, it opens.

**Jeremy's POV**

I touch the bruises on my face. Obviously these guys don't like me, or Matthew... or... Andy... or Nathan... or TJ... or Rosemary. Obviously not. I rub my red cheeks silently as the guys yell at us and hand us hunting rifles.

"You will learn to hunt, and you will do it right! No matter how long it takes you will be our soldiers!" The man screams.

"I'm General War. You will call me that, ask me my real name you will get shot right in the temples." He points too his nose. I nod and gulp, I sneak a peak to Andy and Matthew, Nathan wasn't in sight. Were we gonna run? I needed running...

"Hey young boy?" I quickly look over and a fist hits my face. I scream in pain. He grabs me by the collar, and pulls me up.

"You, and them." He points to Andy and Matthew, "You will go on a run, if you don't come back with excactly 2 bunnies, 3 deer, and 4 cans of corn, you will be killed." He says through gritted teeth.

"You got one hour." He points.

"GO." We start sprinting. We keep sprinting, until we're sure we've scared every animal in the woods off. I stopped and Andy did too.

"We need too go back."

"NO we're not."

"We need to find all the little ones, and Nathan! And Allison, Rosemary! Savannah, Rebecca, and TJ! Zack too!" I say. He scrunches his nose. I looked at Matthew who was pacing.

"We can't go back-" He stops when we see herds of zombies coming this way, We sneak behind a tree and look. They sure were heading towards the "military" camp, it will get overrun in seconds. Andy looked at us quickly.

"Here's the plan, we go back sneak behind back we wait until zombies insight, get them in action, have them distracted. Take some supplies, get TJ and Nathan and head towards the city."

"What are we doing in the city?" Matthew asks.

"We're getting the kids, and the girls."

"Well ok." He says, shrugging looking over the trunk of the tree and then running after Andy.

**Allison's POV**

I walk to the girl agan after pacing for 10 minutes.

"What's your name?" I ask. She hesitates.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger, I'm trapped in a room with you."

"Ok, I'm Bell. My full name, or real name is Lilybell."

"Lilybell? Like the flower?" I ask raising an eyebrow. She nods. I pause, blink and then slowly nod.

"What's your real name?" I ask.

"I"m not telling you!" She said, confessing that Lilybell wasn't her real name.

"Please... I'll tell you mine."

"You go first." She says.

"Ok, mine is Allison, but you can call me Ally if you'd like."

"Ok, Allison. My name is Fiona."

"Fawna?"

"No, FIONA, my mommy says I'm irish and it means "Fair, white, and beautiful" I nod.

"Ok. It's a beautiful name, I love it!"

Fiona smiles.

"Come on Fawn, lets go."

"It's Fiona."

"What should I call you for short?"

"I don't know. I was always Fiona, nothing short."

"Ok that's fine."

"I want to go home."

"I know. Me too."

There was silence for a while and then it hit me.

"Do you know about those monsters outside?"

"Yes."

"How did you survive?"

"I had a knife."

"What about your parents?"

"They were hurt by those things."

"Then who was with you?"

"My sister."

"How old?"

"14."

"Is she ok?"

"She died a few days ago. I've been on my own since."

"Oh, ok." She looked down.

"I'm sorry." I say. She nods.

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but It's my fault your here."

"What, no its not!"

"I let Kelsey out into the woods, and then... well thats the girl that died, anyway, she came back and then you got kidnapped."

"I don't understand."

"I don't either."

"I'm sad, let's find a way out so I don't think about it." Fiona says.

"Ok, let's go." I say getting up, and I hear Fiona get up behind me.

"How old are you?"

"Almost 8.. I think."

"Do you know how to use a knife?"

"Hell yeah."

I paused. "You swear?"

"Yeah, I'm adultlike... we all have to be to survive." I nod

"I get ya." I say, touching the walls, looking for a switch, like in the movies.

"How about the door?"

"Sweetie, we're not gonna walk out and be like "HEY EVERYBODY! We got out! Got a cookie?"" She crosses her arms as she realizes that she was beat. I look out the window. One window. One legitimate way out. I look for a lock on the door, and I pause. I lean against the wall and look to Fiona.

"Did they have you tied up when you woke up?"

"No. I was next to you on the bed, but I didn't know who you were so I got scared."

"They want us to leave."

"What?"

"They want us to leave, they wouldn't leave us in a room, without ourselves locked up... its not good... they want us to leave."

"Then what are we gonna do?"

"We have to stay."

"No!"

"Yes! They're probably waiting for us right now just out that window, and door." Fiona starts to cry a little again. I look around and something in the corner catches my eye.

"Or, we will go away they don't think we'll go, or know that we'll fit through." I look at the grey large vent in the cornor. I step on the loose chair and use my nails to loosen the bolts. I heard Fiona whimpering.

"What's wrong?" I called down.

"They're coming."

"WHO!?" I whispered.

"They guys! I saw them outside!" Fiona exclaimed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Makenna's POV**

I wake up and rub my eyes and nose, I shake the sleeping bag off and stand up. I shake Amanda.

"Good morning." I mumble in her ear. She jumps up within a couple seconds and hits me with her pillow.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Why did you wake me?"

"Let's walk around the park." She turns around and looks at something, I take a peak at my phone.

"It's 8 am!" She exclaims.

"No one else will be up yet!" She says. I ignore her.

"Fine, I'll walk the park by myself."

"No.. I'm coming."

"No Amanda, it's ok, it was my mistake waking you." Amanda sighs, and before long she turns around and I can hear slight snoring. I sigh and sit up playing 2048 on my phone, with no wifi. I got the phone at the Wal-mart like right after the zombies invaded our school. I had wifi before it all went down so while in the Wal-mart I downloaded as many apps as I could hold. All apps that were worth it. Even the ones I coudln't use. I start walking north, and I pass the merry-go-round. I look up and a quick flash crosses my mind. It's like I can see it moving again. I can see... oh my god... I can see it! I can see the pumpkin head in the water, like Mary said they had during Halloween! I walk forward. I almost run into a woman with her baby.

"Sorry!" I say. She nods and moves on. Was everything just a daze? Where was Marissa? My parents? Was everything actually ok, and I was in a coma, and now suddenly at Great America with my family! Please... that has to be true. I look around and I see a bright light that turns red. I stumble back against a railing. I step forward when I hear screams. The zombies! They start roaming through the Great America walls! There they are! One male zombie takes a bite out of the woman carrying her baby that I bumped into earlier. I try to scream "NO!" but it doesn't come out. A bunch of people run towards me, and RIGHT THROUGH ME. I feel a slight numbness go through my stomach.

"What the-" I say and I fall forward. I fall and hit the ground. I groan and feel a hand pull me up.

"Amanda!" I say, and I look up. It wasn't Amanda. It was William.

"What's the matter?" He asks, I slowly pulll my hands away from him, and start walking forward.

After a long silence he stops and I keep walking. I see out of the corner of my eye, catch up to me.

"You've been avoiding me." He says calmly, like he's trying to stay calm.

I look at him. "Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. You haven't spoke nice to me, unless it was something beneficial about our group since... since that... that kiss." He whispers. I feel my face turn bright red.

"Oh... sorry... I didn't notice." I say.

"No... you do... come on... Makenna. Please... talk to me!" I stop and face him.

"What did I do to make you want me to talk to you?" I ask, confusing him.

He keeps quiet, "What did I do to you to make you want to stop talking to me?" He asks. He beat me. I pause and look him in the eye.

"Was it the kiss?" He asks.

"No." I quickly answer.

"Then what?"

"It's a frickin' zombie apocolapyse... you want to get into a romance situation, and if that happens... what if one of us dies! We will never live without each other... then we both will end up dying... I can't do it. Will Im sorry." William looked confused, but understood.

"I understand." He says. I look at him and nod.

"Well... I mean... that doesn't mean... that we can't try." He says. I smile a little and he embraces me.

**Andy's POV**

I sneak around back and grab the last of the guns, motioning for Jeremy and Matthew to shut up. We roll out of the room just as General War walks in again. We lean against the wall, shoulder to shoulder, listening carefully.

"I can't believe it!" General War's voice said.

"What is it?" Another woman's voice said.

"Those children got out, and herds of those things are beind fended away by my other soldiers." I look to Matthew and he nods peeking at Jeremy.

"Children? You have children fighting?" A very clear female voice said.

"Honey... please... you gotta believe me... it's for a good cause."

"Your putting those children at risk!" The female said again.

"Martha... please."

"No pleases, or buts." Martha says.

"You need to help those kids, they need us." Martha's voice echoed through the halls and then silence.

"No. Martha. Honey I'm sorry, this is for a good cause. Are you going to continue to fight me for it?"

"No. Do what you wish Wak."

"I told you I hate that nickname!" General War said.

There was silence. I heard shushing, so I hurried Matthew and Jeremy away. I huddled behind a dumpster with some handguns across from it. I grabbed them.

"We need a bag." I whisper to Jeremy. He nods, and jumps up. He reaches up. Matthew stands up.

"Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy... if you need help reaching for something, just ask." Matthew says standing up and reaching down to search through the filith. Soon enough he pulls out a small bag that goes across your shoulders. He puts it on Jeremy's back.

"Here, fits you best." He says reaching down to give him a noogie.

**Rebecca's POV**

"Well, Well... Well." A voice echoed through the room's walls. I looked up holding onto Savannah's arms.

"You got the way in, now you got the way out... but really, are you happy your out?" A man appears with a dark brown beard, cracking his knuckles.

"Where are our friends?" I ask. The man's pal laughs and causes me to jump. I see a smirk appear from their faces.

I look at Savannah to see her for once actually **sobbing** very silently though.

"Please... just let us out of here."

"You'll pay! My boss'es daughter, Rosemary... belongs to HIM, not to you." I look at Savannah as she screams out loud. The man's pal grabbed her and was holding her by the neck. The man took me, and held me against the wall.

"What do you really want?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"We don't just want revenge," The man pauses, "We want soldiers. General War wants soldiers, infact your 4 boy friends are there. No 5, and Rosemary is sitting there at the gates in a new dress her dad gave her, watching the short one get beaten."

"What about Allison?" Savannah quickly asks, he turns to look to her.

"Why do you want to know about her?"

"She's my friend."

"She's my friend!" The man says, rolling his eyes and mocking her. He smirks, and continues.

"I'm Savannah I'm so pretty cause I got long blonde hair and blue eyes... and I can do whatever I want... plus I love kids but the thing is all of them were killed by SOMEBODY, except for a young boy, and Rosemary!" The man continues mocking her. Savannah was beat. First of all, he knew her name so how, and knew she liked kids. 2nd, of all he is acting like she's uptight, and 3rd of all... he says he killed the kids. Emily, Amy, Clarissa. All but... All but... Ava!

"What about Ava?" I say, not meaning too. The man turns to me.

"Oh the little one? We're saving her so she can get it. In front of you." He says motioning the man holding Savannah off. She gives me a look, a look telling me to do something! I quickly do what I can. I distract him.

"Hey, big tough guy... are you afraid?" I say stalling him. I see Savannah look to the side, and she kicks the man holding her in the balls and he falls to the ground. She covers his mouth, and digs her nails into the side of his neck. She holds her arms there, wincing with all her strength. I keep babbling, and try to act like the guy in front of me isn't tough while watching Savannah suffocate the guy. She leans down to do something but I don't see before I feel my cheek go numb. The guy hit me. What was I saying?

"Next time, say I was tough, like I am."

"Well you aren't." I say. He whips his head in my direction and I charge him, knocking him back and against his friend, Savannah jumps on top of him with me, and she helps me keep him still. I was literally crying while doing this, I held the man down and start touching his pockets, Savannah was holding his neck to her chest, while he squirmed around, she dug her nails into his forehead. I walk over and grab the knife out of his pal's pocket. I take it in my hand, and I stab him multiple times in the stomach. Savannah and I back away on opposite ends. She runs over to me and gives me a hug.

"We commited a sin today."

I stop and look at her. "We do everyday."

That made it better.

******Matthew's POV**

I touch the gun in my hand. No. I didn't know how to use it, but I can't tell Andy now! I hold the gun like I'm about to shoot, and all 3 of us stand up and trot over. TJ and Nathan are fighting off zombies and one almost gets TJ but was immediatetly fought off. I run over and grab an abandoned knife. I stand up and look over the edge. Sitting at the hay was Rosemary in a blue dress. She was crying and across from her was Aiden. Julia's brother. I motion Andy over and I look in the doorway of the camp to see fighting so I quickly get TJ and Nathan's attention they turn around. I think about...

_Zack_

Zack! We can't let him down now! I get his attention and we all start sprinting towards the city, a crying Rosemary in my hands, and Aiden in Matthew's. I touch the ribbon in Rosemary's hair. I rub her head as she looks up at me.

"It's ok, your safe now." I say.


	14. Chapter 14

**Allison's POV**

I crush open the vent with all my strength and pull Fiona up, she crawls in, and I quickly pull the vent cover back on. It doesn't stay, so I hold it still as I hear the door creak slowly. It goes to silence so all I can hear is Fiona and I's breathing, quickly but quietly. I muffle my breathing a little more and back up so just the tips of my fingers is keeping the vent cover sturdy. I try to look through the slits of the cover, but it doesn't work so I just listen. I hear slight walking, very heavy walking, then another person comes running in.

"Where are they?" A high pitched what sounded like a boy voice echoes through the vent. I looked back at Fiona.

"They got out." A more manly voice said.

"Oh... I-I.."

"You SAID... you SAID that you would make sure they never leave!" The man voice booms

"John.. I'm sorry..."

"What am I going to tell Rosemary when she asks where they are?"

"I don't know." The high-pictched voice mumbles.

"Well... we have to get them back."

"Are we keeping them alive?"

"Yes Martin."

"You promise?"

"No way, they are dying... I'll tell Rosemary they were bit... she's my daughter."

"Did you ever hit her?" Martin asked a couple seconds later.

There was more silence and then a huge slapping noise echoed.

"Ouch!" Martin yelped.

"Well. I just hit you." John said, and around 10 seconds later, the door closes, causing the vent to shake.

I look at Fiona and she looked back at me with a "What the hell just happened?" look. I nodded and pointed away, I took my hands away from the vent cover, and was happy to see that it was sturdy enough to appear untouched. I turn around and slowly crawl behind Fiona. I whisper as quietly as I can and press my lips against her ear.

"We can't scream, we can't talk.. we can't do anything. The vent will send echoes... all the way through where it leads. That could be too "John." I say punctuating the "JOHN". Fiona nods and I push my hair behind my ear and follow her. She stops and turns around to put her mouth to my ear.

"I want you to go first. I don't know where I'm going." She says. I nod. I silently slip past her and she pushes away from me. Then we keep going.

"Look for light." I whisper back to her. She whispers back,

"Ok, so no more ear to ear whispering?"

"Just be quiet." I say. She is quiet right away. I finally see a bright light coming from the distance. If I had more space I would have gotten up and ran as fast as I could away and to the light. I start crawling faster and Fiona's knees pounded behind me. I reached the vent and I slowly pushed the cover off a crack. It was an office. I look on the other side and push the cover off and look. No one is there. It looked like what you would call a "Manager's Office." I look down to see a small book case. I lean off the vent and I jump down, causing the bookcase to only shake. I motion Fiona down but she shakes her head quickly.

"Come on." I say. She whimpers and I put my arms up to help her. She crawls off and then turns around so she's facing the vent again. Now she's hanging from the edge of the vent. I chuckle.

"Come on, just drop, your feet our only a feet away from the bookcase!" I laugh. She looks down and then all I hear is a yelp and I fall down with her on top of me.

"Bastard." I whisper. I see her look up slightly, but she knows better to say anything. I look back. The book case was completlely ruined, the books were out of it, and it was almost completely cracked in half! How was it possible? It must of contained something heavier behind it or in it, where we can't see it. I shake my thoughts away, and immediately recgonize my backpack I turn to it and throw the zebra striped weapon holder on my shoulders. I look to Fiona who was searching behind shelves, probably for her back.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm looking genius." She says, looking in a trash can.

"We need to get out now, they probably heard the crash and are on their way right now!" I exclaim whispering. She shakes her head.

"Please... I need that... it doesn't have just my weapons... but it holds all my memories." I look at her and raise and eyebrow to tell her it wasn't worth it.

"If I don't have that... I'll forget them all. Then I'll never remember. They hold my mind! Please Ally!" I sigh and start looking through all the backpacks. I immediatatly recgonize Savannah, and then across from it, Rebecca's. I gasp. They are here too. I need to find them. I throw Savannah and Rebecca's backpack on my shoulers also, but it didn't make it as heavy as you would think because there isn't that much stuff in it. Rebecca's sure is heavy though, she probably brought her brother's basketball. I laugh in my mind, and pause. In the corner of my eye, I could see something I never thought would be there. A security camera. The little red light was on, and it was on.

"Woah, woah, woah." I say, Fiona pauses and looks at me. I point and she looks and backs up.

"We have to get rid of it!"

"Let's go." I say, and I jump on top of the desk and try taking it down. Too many cords. I stretch my arm back and pull out of the waterbottle pocket of my bag, a pocket knife, I cut the cords off the wall, hearing a quick electricity shock I throw it down and toss it in the tin can. I look back to Fiona who was struggling quickly with something. I slowly walk over and I look down. A safe. Why does she think her bag was in a safe?

"Why do you think your back was in a safe?" I say aloud, not really meaning too.

"Because- because... there was something in their they might be looking for. A grenade, and... a key."

"A key to what?"

"My dad's store."

"Your dad's store?"

"Yeah, it... is untouched and there is a huge security system on it."

"Why's that any good?"

"Because it will attract zombies if there is a huge blaring noise, used to be used to alarm the cops. But not anymore. I have the key, and inside, it a huge supply of guns, ammo and food. It was a quarentine zone, but the people disappeared. I have the key, and this is the ONLY key that will unlock it, the glass will not break the doors and locks can't be picked or opened. This key, is the only way to get inside. Other wise, the Plan B in this situation would be me. Cause i know another way in." I listen to every word looking at the safe and fidgeting with the combination code every second. I finally stop and sigh. I use the knife and pry at it, but it won't budge. I motion Fiona back and she steps back her brown hair almost getting caught in my fingers. She winces, and I throw the only grenade I have, then I throw myself on top of her, and the boom goes off causing a rucus. I moan as I realize that all those guards are going to come and kill me. I look inside and ashes are covering anything. Keys, keys keys... we might need those, I snatch them and hand them to Fiona and her small back and the key to her father's store is sitting in the far corner, I grab it quickly she smirks and I take her hand driving her out.

FIona and I keep running past all the cells. All the cells, were there. We weren't in an actual cell, but I think it was because they want to sweet talk Fiona. I look in the cells and no one is there, but one guard. He turns around quickly and looks shocked that we stand there. I don't want to do this, please don't make me.

"You girls are coming with me." The guy says.

"No!" I yelp, a little to loudly. He falls back and hits the wall and I wince at the sight. I realize that I just hit him. I heard lots of commotion coming from underground. Weren't we underground. I hear Fiona scream so I whip my head around to see the guy holding Fiona captive, by the neck, and pointing a gun to her head.

"You guys are coming with me." I am going to have to play it cool. I walk forward, nodding with my hands up. I almost start crying as I know what I am going to do. The guard slowly releases Fiona, holding the gun towards us.

"Can I have a little fun?" I widen my eyes.

"What do you mean by that." The guy smirks.

"Kneel down to me."

"What?" I ask.

"Knees on floor," The guard pats the floor, "Bow down too me." I slowly nod, and walk as close to him as I can and I trembling, start to kneel as he watches. I jump up and then, blood trickles down my arm. Not my blood, but his. He is now dead, for I have killed him with my own pocket knife given to me by my mother for safety. I cry as he slumps to the ground. I turn around and Fiona stands almost right next to me. She shakes her head, and purses her lips. She whips her head around and sprints in the opposite direction of me

"Fiona!" I try to whisper. She keeps runing. I try trailing her, and she goes down more stairs. Lots of stairs.

"Fiona please!" I scream. She wouldn't listen, she kept running. I stop and I lean one hand against the wall to breath. Then I get up and start running again.

"Foina?" I ask, and it came out clear. Right in the doorway of the next room, Fiona stood there. I walk to her and look at her. She didn't look mad, or sad... but shocked. Not shocked at me, but at the thing in front of her. I stare in front of her. In front of me, was Savannah, fending off a fallen Rebecca who was most likely injured. She was shooting at guards, like the one I had just... cold-blood murdered. She was shooting with a gun, and surprisingly she knew how. Rebecca was covered in blood. I pull out a gun from the back of my backpack, and start shooting with her, until the guys have turned off away and most likely went to get their "boss." I run to Rebecca and Savannah. Savannah was knelt down and she quickly thanked me. Then she seemed like she noticed who I was and turned to me. Before I knew it I was thrown into a hug.

"Thank god your ok!" She exclaims.

"But it looks like someone's not." I say, kneeling to a barely breathing Rebecca.

"She wasn't shot, she was stabbed. One of the guard's generals I think." Savannah said patting Rebecca's wound. Savannah turns to me.

"How are we going to get her out of here?" She cries.

"She won't make the trip. She's to young." I say trying to spit the words out quick.

"I know, but there has to be a way!" Savannah exclaims. I just stare at her with a plain face.

"What first aid do we have?" She asks, I shrug and look through all 3 backpacks pulling out enough medicine. She lifts up Rebecca's shirt and on the side was a still bleeding wound. She sighed and pulled out a pad made of nice soft cotten and patted the wound. It wasn't as big as I thought it would be when she said knife wound. Though, it sure was deeper then normal, or not normal, but liveable. I turn away and Savannah feels her forehead.

"No fever."

"Ok." I say, I turn to look at Fiona, who was sitting in the corner of the room looking at something, I walk to her.

"We're not staying here, you know?" I say.

"Why are we here this long?" She says asking a question. I shrug.

"My very good friend was hurt, and we need to help. Would you like to help so she can make the trip?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"What should I do?"

"You should try to wake her up, fan her, squirt her with water.. do whatever it takes." I walk back over and crouch by Savannah.

"How's it going?" I ask.

"Fine, I am cleaning it off still, same with the rest of the body which was covered in her blood."

"Nice way to put it."

Savannah sarcastically smiles, "Thanks."

Fiona walks over and sits cross-legged by Rebecca's head. Savannah stops cleaning and looks at her, so I can see the back of her head.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Who is she?" She said loud enough to offend Fiona. Fiona grunts and folds her arms.

"She's a girl that was put in the same "prison" cell as me. They really like her cause of how rich her father was." Savannah nods, finished up Rebecca's wound. She pauses to look politely at Fiona.

"Hello Fiona! How old are you?" She asks.

"I'm almost 8, and how old are you?"

"I'm Savannah, I'm 12."

"Cool!"

"Do you wanna help?"

"Yes please."

"Ok, take this.." It was a rag covered with bottled water.

"Place it on her head and try to get her to wake up." Savannah says. Fiona nods.

"Ok." She says snatcing the rag excitingly from Savannah and placing it lightly on Rebecca's forehead. Savannah finishes, wrapping up Rebecca's wound tightly and securely. She looks into Rebecca's eyes.

"Please wake up." She says. I look to the door, to make sure no one came. We sit there, huddling over Rebecca, untili we hear a voice say,

"We're here." We all freeze, even Rebecca seemed to have tensed in her coma.


	15. Chapter 15

**Savannah's POV**

I wake up and gasp. I immediately take in my surroundings, and try too remember what had happened, but it just barely hit me. I was in a tent, but not mine. I moan as I sit up. I lift up my shirt to see a huge bandage.

"What the-" I whisper, sitting up and staring around. This wasn't my tent. There were very weird objects in this tent, what looked like dental tools but bigger and worse. I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair. What happened after my sister smiled at me? I remembered up to that, but I don't know of being in- I hear footsteps, I jump on the bed and turn on my side. I keep my eyes closed, for I wasn't going to open them until I knew what was going on. I listened to the footsteps come close to my bed, then stop. Soon I felt breath almost against my ear, and a shiver went down my spine. I heard the person set a cup of some sort next to me, as the clatter echoed through the silence. I jump a little, but I kept still hoping he didn't notice it. Or she, I didn't even open my eyelids. I heard more footsteps, come rushing in and then voices.

"Has she awoken yet?" A voice asks.

"No, her wound is not yet healed, what about the others?" A man voice asks.

"I have them... I have them where you told me to keep them, but what about the children?"

"They are all children." The man voice answers

"Why are you being so mean to these kids?"

"Cause they can't survive on their own." A manly voice answers.

"That doesn't give us the privelge to make them suffer and-" There was silence after that, then a couple more footsteps, and I sat up. I was thinking that they imprisoned my friends, why would they do that? Rape? Cannibal? Slave? I don't know, but I don't care, we had just suffered enough a little while ago, and with Fiona not knowing who she is, and Allison caring for her so much, what if Fiona thinks the man is her father? What then? I put my head in my hands and stand up. I look down. I was wearing what looked close to a hospital gown but was 2 piece, and was a darker blue. I grabbed a knife from the table, took a sip of the water carefully, and snuck out of the tent. I looked around, amazed at the sight of the sanctuary. There had to be at least 100 people here, with tents, a couple houses, and firepits.

"Amazing ain't it?" I heard a voice behind me, I swing around, my knife behind me. A tall man was there, the voice sounded a lot like the one I heard in the tent.

"Yea-yeah." I stutter.

He chuckled deeply, "You don't have to be afraid, name's Tyrone." I raised an eyebrow. He wore strange looking clothes, I took a deep breath, I felt like I knew this man.

"My name's Savannah." I said, immediately ashamed. He smiled.

"Great, want me to show you around?"

"No thanks, can you take me to my friends?"

"What friends?" Tyrone asked.

"My friends. You know the 2 little girls and the little boy, and then the 2 girls my age, and the rest boys... you have to know what I'm talking about." Tyrone kneeled beside me.

"I'm sorry, when we found you, you were passed, out, injured, and alone. No friends to be seen." I fake smiled.

"Ok, I guess everything happens for a reason right? I'd love to see things." I say, I wait for him to turn around, and then I slip the pocket knife in my boot, and lift my foot up so it slips under my heel. I follow him and lightly crack my knuckles.

**Makenna's POV**

"Wake up." William said. He was wearing a prince charming outfit in my dream, and I sat up with a jerk, to Amanda who was panicking.

"What!?" I asked.

"We need you help! Fighting off the zombies getting in!"

"What?" I said, getting up, and forcing the boots on my feet, grabbing my gun.

"Remember what Jarren taught you, how to shoot." Amanda said, I nodded. I screamed when I saw all the zombies coming through the chains and fences from all directions.

"We have to abandon, there aren't enough of us!" I screamed. Jarren shook his head, throwing something and then he motioned us to get down. A grenade exploded, causing the ground to shake, I grabbed the closest thing to me, which was William. He grabbed a lemonade cart.

"Sorry." I said, standing up.

"It's fine." I kicked a zombie that came from behind the cart itself.

"Where are these things coming from?" I questioned out loud, then I realized something.

"Someone is drawing these things to us, they want us to leave, they want us 7th graders to leave, NOW." I say, running to Jarren, just then something lands in front of me. A grenade, but bigger, I hear something that I thought was...

"Look out!" but I didn't hear that until I was already on the ground. One of the zombies landed on top of me and I didn't have the power to fight it off, I was unconcious.

I woke up to the looks of Amanda packing. I sat up and felt a wave of dizziness.

"Ouch." I said aloud, I could see her look at me.

"We have to hurry." She says.

"What do you mean?"

"Jarren is fighting with John Paul right now."

"John Paul?" I questioned, as in he's here?

"Yup, he found his way to us, and Jarren is blaming everything on him, but we need to leave now. We are going to find a better way of transportation, but first, we are finding... we are finding as many classmates as we can. If we got seperated from our school at the same time that means that they could be in the area of our school, we need to look for them." She quickly stated, as I started putting things in a bag, and rolling up my sleeping bag.

I put on a fake sad face and rolled up my bottom lip.

She scrunched her eyebrows.

"What about this? I loved this place." I said looking down.

"I know," Amanda said comforting me, "But we have to go now." I laughed and pushed her away. We packed up pretty quickly and soon enough we had everything to go. I looked at William.

"Car still?" I asked.

He shrugged. Jarren came over and shook his head.

"We can't risk whoever wanted to kill us shooting our car over, so we need to be on foot."

"So that's better?" I question. He looks at me like it just hurt that I said that. I rolled my eyes, and walked away. There were still a thousand zombies outside, so we needed to go around back, and using our last grenade we tracked all the zombies too the front of the park, where our car was anyway. We turned around and went through the back. Exiting, stabbing the 4 zombies we saw, and then speeding out of there.

**Allison's POV**

I opened my eyes like I was asleep, but I wasn't. All I remember is Savannah leaving the room, and I was talking to Fiona and then all of a sudden, I was knocked out of some sort. I hope Fiona is ok. She thinks I'm her mom and she admires me and I of course am going to be a great mother to her. The thing is, we have to help her with her issues. She needs to remember her real family and her real good memories, and the things she would want to remember, the things I know the real Fiona I knew for a litlte bit would remember. I wasn't as close to her as I should be, but I spent a night trapped with her, and then I put her life at risk. I felt like she was my sister, and that I really should be a good person and protect her. She needs to remember how to use her knife, and use everything else that she needs to survive. She would of remembered if I wasn't here. I looked around. No prison cell. That's good, but it wasn't my tent I was in, it was a green tent, with a bunch of weird tools. I looked next to me to a small cup of liquid. I took a sip, of fresh spring water, and savored it. I sat up and peeked outside. It was pretty cool. I felt a voice strike me surprisingly from behind.

"Hello. I'm Jamil." It said, I turned. It was a boy, of course, who was no older then 25. I backed up a little.

"Hi." I said.

"Would you like to see everything outside?"

"Where are my friends?" I answered his question with a question. He laughed a little.

"Don't worry about them, they are in good hands, you were the only one we found."

"I was knocked out." I said, he smiled.

"You better get cozy." He said, and walked out, leaving me in confusion. I grabbed the nearest weapon and ran outside avoiding as many people as I could, soon enough I got tired, and collapsed beside a fire. I heard a voice beside me.

"Mommy?" Fiona sat there, with ropes tied around her hands, she had tears running down her cheeks. I grabbed her by the shoulders and drove her to the side of a tent.

"What happened?"

"A man said that he was going to tie me up and take me to you, he said he was tying me up for "safety" reasons. What now mommy?" Fiona said.

"Fiona. I am not your mom. You name is Fiona, you are 7 years old, you had a 14 year old sister who watched over you while the zombies roamed the earth, your parents died a while after the zombie apocolaypse began. You and me were trapped in a room together, kidnapped and we had to find a way out by crawling through a vent. I blew up a safe with a grenade to find your backpack, and killed a security guard causing you to get scared. You helped save my friend and met my best friend Savannah. You killed a guy who stabbed you when you, me, Savannah, the girl that you helped save, and our friends tried to escape the guys that held us captive. You went unconcious, and didn't wake up for 3 months. Then when you did, you didn't remember me." I said. She looked at me in confusion. Suddenly, she fluttered her eyes shut and squeezed them, then reopened them. She seemed to touch the knife wound on her side.

"Ally?" She asked for a second, I smiled and exaled sharply. I heard male voices form behind me. I looked at her and started using the kitchen knife I had swiped to cut the ropes from her wrists. She looked at me again. I smiled at her.

"Run, and do not stop. I will find you, ok? Fiona you are my sister ok? We are like sisters and I promise you I will find you. Just think of me as your mommy ok?" I say she nods quickly, and I hand her the knife, she tries to shake her head, but I still her hand and place my knife in it. I give her a quick hug.

"Now Go!" I say. I see her try to fight, but then give in, and she sprints towards the fencing. I flop to the ground and draw my knees to my chest. I place my forehead in them, and wait. Soon enough, I see about 7 or 8 men make their way to me. One of them which I knew was the one that paid a visit to me earlier. I gave a quick smirk to him, but he didn't notice.

"What are you doing over here?" A voice calls out.

"I was looking for my friends."

"I'm sure you were told they are gone." The man seemed to look to Jamil.

"They aren't gone." I sharply say. I look up at alot of taken back faces. I immediately feel butterflies in my stomach. The crowd of men reveal a tall man from the center. He walks slowly over to me and towers above me, I feel the urge to gulp.

"Hello Allison." He says.

"Hi." I answer, surprised not to hear a crack in my voice.

"My name is Tyrone, and welcome to our sanctuary." The man says, I swear I have heard that name before. I slowly nod.

"The pleasure is all mine." I whisper, and I slowly take the hand extended to me, and he leads me off. I look back just to make sure that Fiona wasn't there.

**Mary's POV**

Everyone had been silent for a while, we had to leave again. For the last time, hopefully, I went to Jarren.

"Where we off too?" I asked.

"This time, I'm not sure."

"We need a plan... we need to find a safe place of some sort, so we can meet with our friends and then-" I paused and Jarren did too. I smiled. In front of us was a Metra train, but it was abandoned, and stopped. If somehow we can get it working, and find a map, we can start traveling. Traveling well beyond a 12 year old to 13 year old's capibility. I gasped, and squeezed Jarren's wrist. He seemed like he was thankful, but not thankful yet, for we don't know if we can use it. Or if it's usable. We walk over to it, and before we even step within a couple feet, those things inside come hitting against the windows. I moan.

"Are we ever going to have a good day? Like ever?" Makenna asks, sitting down on the leaves. Amanda sits next too her and I throw my bags down, taking my knife from them.

"How many are in there Jarren?" I call over.

"A lot." Michael answers.

"I know that." I mumble.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen." I hear someone say next to me. I turn around to see Makenna clutching onto what looked like a book, or a photo album of some sort.

"Guys, come on." I say, grabbing my knife, and before I knew it, the doors open and those things start pouring out. I toss pliers to John Paul who hopefully knew how to fight. He easily pushed a few off of him, and we did fine. Jacob and Alex started scouting the far end of the train while Makenna and I did the next 2 cars. We found at least 6 more. We took them out easily since most were trapped under fallen debris and chairs, luggage too. Makenna took most out, I stayed back and made sure none made their way from behind. Finally it was cleared and the sun started going down. Jarren made us meet where we had before, and we all immediatly, sat down. We drank some water that we had left. Ben was leaning against the train car and we heard a sudden creak, we all sat up with attention.

"WOAH WOAH!"

"BEN!"

"GET OFF IT!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Lots of things were said when the creak echoed, and it was pretty loud. It drew a zombie, but just one, thank God he didn't bring friends.

"Why did it creak like that?" I suddenly questioned.

"I'm not sure." Ben said.

"Ben's heavy." Jarren answered.

"AM NOT!"

"Are too." William said.

"Ok, hey hey hey. Calm down!" The boys were fighting, and Makenna tried to stop them but it didn't work.

"BOYS!" Makenna screeched. They immediatetly at the same time shushed her, and she listened.

"Come on, no fighting, the obvious explanation was this thing had a bad history, it was in bad shape in the past, and then it goes and gets its self in a nearby accident with screaming zombies rocking it back in forth, its going to be creaky and bent out of shape, ok?" Makenna said. That was a reasonable explanation. I nodded.

"Ok, sorry." Jarren said. We heard some moans come from the woods, and lots of eyes went to Makenna, but I blamed it on William and Jarren. OF course, Jarren always seems to have his own way out of things. He grabs my hand and makes me be quiet. Of course he thinks I'm being loud. I be quiet. Alex K, and Julia immediatly take the supplies and follow us and we act as we are in school again and are threatened by the principal in person. We are in single file line and super quiet, walking back to back, and silently. I try to make the leaves crunch quieter under my feet as the moans grow louder but it doesn't work. Finally we reach the final cart, the one right before the controls pretty much. He quietly hops up the stairs and tugs on the hatch making a low creaking sound. We climb up behind him and Julia closes the door silently behind us. We exhale sharply and sigh with relief. I slump against the wall and throw my bag to Makenna who catches it and hands it too Alex K. I roll out my sleeping bag that I had detached from my bag and climb up the stairs of the train. I lie the sleeping bag across the floor on the top so I am peering over the edge like a bunk bed. I laugh as Michael C tries to do the same thing and almost falls off. Then I go off into a deep sleep.

**Julia's POV**

_I don't go to sleep right away, but play with the piece of plastic from a toy. A toy my brother gave me. I dropped the toy at Great America and now I don't have it. Alex is by my side within a second. I smile._

_"How are you doing?" She asks._

_"Fine."_

_"Good."_

_I stay quiet._

_"Aren't you tired?" She asks._

_"Nonsense."_

_"Oh come on!"_

_"I am not tired!"_

_Suddenly I see her smile a little. Her hair turns black as coal and her eyes turn as red as a wolve's. She turns into a whole different person. Her voice changes._

_"Good, then you don't need that." She says, and she snatches the plastic from me with her hand, but from standing up and not reaching down. I gasp._

_"What are you?" I ask._

_"I'm the one that killed your brother!"_

_"What?"_

_"I killed your brother." She says, and she pulls something from under a chair. Aiden's head. My brother's head. I scream bloody murder._

I wake up within seconds too Alex comforting me.

"It was just a dream!" She says, I was sweating. I calm down and lie my head down. I sit up and look again, and she smiles and then, she's there again. The wolf girl is there, with Aiden's head. I scream again, this time Makenna comes in. She comes to me and sits down next to me, I move away from her, but she pulls me closer until she hugs me.

"It's ok, your ok it was a dream."

"All a dream." I repeat in my mind. I see the wolf girl again but this time with Makenna' s head.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:

Hey guys! Some people have been begging me to update this story, especially Julia... so here it is! I'm so sorry it took this long, but sometimes I feel that people have no feel for the story cause I never get any votes or comments but I posted it on and people have been messaging me for more, so I will update on here too even if nobody is reading this message right now! Surprising things are gonna happen soon!

**Allison's POV**

I clutched my stomach. I have been sick, and it hasn't gone well. I don't know why, I just had pains all through my stomach, and I don't know what's happening but something is wrong with my skin. Jamil seems too... help me. Tyrone... seems to... be weird. I don't know this place. I drink the last bit of my water and set the cup down. I lie my head back for a second then get out of the cot in the tent I woke up in a week ago. I was still wearing the clothes I had on when they brought me here. I believe this place for once can be safe. I pick up a bucket to use and kick the rocks out of my way. When I reach the end of the sancutary, I clip the bucket to the rope and it moves down into a well.

"Doing things the fuckin' old fashioned way." I mumbled, pulling through the jam. I waited for the sound of splashing to be heard. Some spelt on me when someone ran into me from behind me. I almost fell into the well.

"Sorry!" A squeak echoed through my mind. As soon as we saw each other it was just all a miracle.

"Savannah..." I said.

"Allison?"

"They said I was the only one they brought back and I was sick."

"I got sick a couple days ago, and they told me that too!" Savannah exclaimed.

I paused for a second to ponder this.

"OH my god... Savannah did they give you a drink of some sort the first day you got here?" Savannah's eyes seemed to widen.

"Yes they did... I took a small sip."

"If a sip did this to us.." Savannah coughed loudly, "Then if we drank that water then... we could of died," I drop the bucket back into the well. Savannah pulls me away.

"We need a way out.."

"Fiona ran away." I interuppted her.

"She ran off?"

"Yes... I helped her remember... and now we're trapped... we need to look for everyone else."

"True, we don't know who else from or group they have wholed up here." Savannah nods, and we split up quickly when we hear voices heading this way. I start running towards the sancturary and wink at Savannah as she quickly explains to Jamil when he questions her.

I barely slept all night, so I woke up and decided to make some plans. I started searching the tent for paper. I found some and used a ink pen to start writing down a plan. I need to search every tent, because if any of our friends are in a simple tent like this they will be there. I was going to meet Savannah by the well because its furthest away from the sanctuary without being outside of the sanctuary. It took every small step to reach the hill, the well where Savannah was sitting.

"Let's get started." I say, and she turns around, and nods.

"This way," I point the way she should go and then I turn and walk the other way.

I go through a couple tents sneaking in to peak at the faces, but none were familier, just when I was about to give up I heard rummaging in a pink tent. I walk inside, and see Jeremy lying in the cot.

"Jeremy!" I whisper like an instinct, he sits up like he had heard a gun go off, and he looks taken back.

"They said they didn't bring anyone back-"

"They're wrong." I say, grabbing his arm and literally dragging him off his cot.

"Oh..." He mumbles.

"There was rummaging in this tent which cause me to look in this tent, did you hear it too?"

"No..."

I blinked. Was I going crazy? I swear I heard rummaging sounds and banging coming from his tent, but maybe it was just my imagination, right? He sneaks slowly behind me, and then whispers something in my ear.

"I found Andy."

"Where?" I ask turning around.

"No, I mean I ran into him the other day... apparently these people are setting us up."

"Why the hell didn't you say anything when we were in the tent, and not out in public where obviously they will find us." I babbled, he rolled his eyes.

"Keep searching the tents, but the only suggestion I have for you is-"

"Is what!" I interuppted.

"Zip it." Jeremy said, and I almost laughed, but I kept it too myself. We searched thousands of tents until I swear I saw glasses that looked just like Andy's sitting next to a bed on a dresser. I walked over slowly and tried to take a peak at the person but they were under the covers. I groaned and slowly started to pull the sheets down.

"It's him... just wake him up." I shook the person. The boy sat up and it wasn't Andy. It was someone else and they sat up and looked at us with worried eyes. Then.. he started to scream. Scream at the top of his lungs, that could probably attract walkers for miles.

I looked at Jeremy as my ears pulsed.

"What do we do?"

Jeremy said something but I couldn't hear over the panicing screams of the boy.

"What?" I question his lips moved again. Suddenly, Jeremy hit the boy in the head with his handgun I had given him.

"What the hell?"

"I said... Knock him out."

"I have a feeling there will be consequences." I whisper to myself, crouching low. I stopped when Jeremy paused.

"I see flashlights...and candles maybe? They heard him.." Jeremy said.

"We have to run for the woods."

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"We have too go now..." I say.

"NO... we can't leave our friends."

"Dammit Jeremy this isn't Dora it's reality... we'll help them later let's go."

"But I'm tired... let's just hide."

"JEREMY! I am not getting persuaded into giving an elf a piggyback ride... let's go!" I harshly whisper as voices came closer. Apparently, Tyrone had a lot of friends. It looked like an army of marshing elves. Wait, why am I thinking about Jeremy again? I pull Jeremy by the wrist, but he stood still.

"Don't... do this..."

"I am not leaving!"

"Why the fuck are you so stubborn?"

"Oh trust me, this is nothing."

I groaned and crouched then I covered his mouth like a kindergartener and threw him over my shoulder.

"Oh my god... your heavy.." my voice said cracking. Jeremy didn't even bother to move, cause once I got used to it, he wasn't heavy at all.

I let go off his mouth once we were in the woods.

"Dammit! What the hell!"

"Shut it Jeremiah."

"UGH!" I motioned for Jeremy to be quiet and I climbed up a tree.

"Jeremy... don't tell me your the complete opposite of Diego."

"Dammit... oh right... if you don't remember, I have a gun."

"And I have a knife... and a brain. 2 things you don't."

"I will kick your ass to the ground, Allison Ann Cunniffe."

"How do you-"

"Oh I know a lot of things." Jeremy smirked. I rolled my eyes and continued climbing up the tree until I had slivers all over my hands. Jeremy was 3 branches higher then me. Wow... Ironic.

"Jeremy?" I ask making sure it's not a squirrel. I crawl up under him and swing myself next to him. His eyes are widened, and he looked like he was bracing himself to fly off of the branch.

"What's-"

"OH my god..." I finish.

Tyrone had all our group, with their hands above their head tied up and defenseless. Even Rosemary and Savannah were tied up. Not just Andy. Jeremy was just staring.

"We have to save them!"

"Quiet.." I hushed. He shushed right away, and I listened to Tyrone and Jamil's conversation.

"SO we kill them?"

"Once they get out, they will tell every other survival camps about us and we won't get we want." Tyrone answered Jamil.

"Damn..." I whispered.

"So, go find those 2 kids, and if you don't you will be the one sacrificed." I couldn't see Jamil's reaction but it worried me to see him flinch.

"I'm just kidding..." Tyrone chuckled.

Sacrifice?

"So basically we torture them, you rape and I-?"

"Damn not so loud Jamil.'

"Sorry..."

"Yes and you can too, you take 2 I take 2 it's simple!" Jamil seemed to have a noticable smirk on.

"Great. And for the boys?"

"Torture. Fun torture." Tyrone said. I almost vomited.

"It's like Jarren's made up stories, rape.. and torture.. and oh my god... I can't take this much more." Jeremy said.

"We have to go-" I stop short when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around. I gasp.

"Fiona!"

"Ally!" Fiona threw herself on me.

"It's ok..." I say. "I'm safe, but our friends aren't." I say pointing towards Savannah and Rebecca being kicked to the ground.

"Ok, let's help them," Fiona jumped off the branch I was on, but I grabbed her shoulder.

"No... we need a plan." I say, I look down too see our friends getting thrown into carts and in different houses. I then hear Fiona yelp and I see the last person I wanted to see.

Tyrone.

"Tyrone... let her go..." I say as he held a knife against her cheek.

"You 2 will come with me... actually.. you 3." Tyrone said rubbing the knife along Fiona's cheek, but not hard enough to puncture it.

"Your sick!" I spit out. Jeremy jumps down as he gives himself up.

"Jeremy?" I question he doesn't even look back. Tyrone forces me down by holding the knife to Fiona's throat.

"Here, take your sister with you along the way." Ty says. I growl, as he ties up her arms and then puts a rope around my mouth and ties my arms with stronger duct tape in front of me instead of behind me. I don't know what to do. It's over. It was. It really is. It really is...

**Makenna's POV**

I wake up to voices in the train, I groan and sit up.

"Trust me..." a male voice says.

"OK... fine." A female voice says. I swear I heard a kissing noise. I sat up and slowly without making a noise walked there and I didn't see anything. Nothing. No trace of anybody being here. I groan and rub my sore head. What did I do too it? I walk past Julia and Alex sleeping across from each other, and then I walk outside looking to make sure nobody or **nothing** was there. There wasn't. But William was sitting with a slow moving fire. I smiled a good morning welcome and sat next to him.

"Where is everybody?"

"Still asleep." He answers. I nod.

"I would be too, but I've been having trouble sleeping."

"Why?"

"Well besides the fact of the living dead wandering outside and nothing protecting me but a wall, I think it's because of my sister."

"Your sister?"

"We had a fight." I started and William slowly nods wanting more information.

"Anyway... I feel bad cause I will never see her again- and I just want everything to be better-" my voice starts to crack, and I purse my lips. Will looks at me.

"Makenna, I bet this happened to alot of people and I bet that they want everything to be better too-"

"Of course you'd say that..." I say.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean for it to soud-"

"No, I'm SORRY! For wasting your time." I say getting up and walking away.

"Makenna!" I hear him yell.

I turn around.

"I know how much I hated my sister but for once I realized it wasn't true. When I found her rotting body as a zombie yesterday." I say. I see him wince and I walk into the train. Today's my birthday. I know that because every year on my birthday I have this insane feeling! It's overwhelming. It takes over my entire body and I start to shake and smile and then I start to cry... and I have mixed emotions. I have had a hard trouble understanding what it's like. Because of you know this thing, with zombies. That feeling is just so common but not as much as it was before. Can you guess? Sorry to sound like Dora but; your right! Happiness. Happiness is the insane feeling.

**Julia's POV**

I wake up all shaky and I check my phone. It had a little mark on the side from me dropping it in my bag when zombies lined up to kill me but it's fine now. I walk outside and see Makenna fidgeting with a picture and William sitting silently by the fire. I think they may be avoiding each other. I stand up and walk over and sit across from William. I hand him an energy bar, the ones called _Take 80_. They are actually pretty good, and not just for your health but they have chocolate and lots of sugar. So actually, they aren't good for your health. Oh well. I munch into the double chocolate brownie ones. William takes it and smiles, mouthing Thanks and starts to rip the wrapper open. I am about to ask him about Makenna but then I stop to the sound of wild screaming, I look at Will quickly and try my best to run off the pain in my leg where the cast is, but I take a swig of water and grab a gun and knife. I'm surprised I even know how to use this stuff... that's sad. I point the gun in the direction and walk over but then the screaming echoes more bloodcurling then before. I start sprinting, with Will feet infront of me, and he doesn't hesitate to help a girl who was kicking zombies away on the top of a huge boulder. I run over and start jumping to stab them in the head without putting all the pressure on my right knee. I didn't notice the one behind me and I fell backwards, hitting my head and I backed away from the zombie trying to take a bite out of me. I reach for my knife but I couldn't reach it, I stand up and look over to William staring at the girl and didn't seem to be helping her though. I want to shout but that would just attract more.

"Hey goo goo eyes, a little help?" I screamed, but Will only blinked. I reached for my knife but I stepped on it, making it bend.

"Really?" I huff. I kick the zombie back with my good leg and it just stumbles a little moaning louder and more aggressivly reaching for me. I kick it again and it falls flat on the ground. Once I step above it it doesn't even try to move, I kick it's head splattering it open I fall and angrily look to William who was helping the girl off the rock. She was our age, so if that makes a difference. Then William breaks the silence.

"Anna?"

**Makenna's POV once again.**

I saw 3 figures come out of the woods and I saw Julia, Will... and then another teenage girl. I didn't know who she was but her and Will looked like they knew each other I stood up and went to see what happened. Julia seemed panicky so I ignored her and went to Will and the girl. I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Makenna." I said, holding out my hand. I hope that Jarren doesn't kick her out, she reminded me of Marissa, my big sister, except this girl was the same age as me.

"Hi." The girl said, a little rude, I must of looked taken back, because she widened her eyes and frowned.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be rude... I'm Anna."

"Nice to meet you Anna." I smiled.

Will looked down.

"Do you know Anna?"

"Yes, I saved her from the zombies."

"No, I mean before this all began..." I ask. He shrugged.

"She was in my class but we fought alot. I thought I saw her get bit... we started to become close after we worked on that project for sciece on DNA mutations, but actually I think that I saw her get bit."

"That's why your so tramutized." I say laughing.

"Oh I thought I saw you get bit that's why I was tramutized." Anna laughs, Will chuckles for real and smiles.

"It's good that I at least knew what it was like."

"Yeah we all need that." Anna said. I smiled and walked away leaving them to catch up. Jarren was talking with Julia so I walked over smiling as bright as I could.

"She can stay." Jarren said finishing something I was left out of.

"Cool!" I laugh. She reminded me so much like Marissa.

I walked back towards Will and Anna but they weren't there. Worried I walked into the woods and they were sitting on the rock, sharing photos and stuff so I stood behind the tree and saw how excited they were. Then Will did something I didn't expect.

He kissed Anna. For a long period of time. I mean like they were making out practically. OH my god I almost threw up. Never have I actually seen something like this as in reality... just movies and games... but they were kissing. I felt disgusted... betrayed... and I didn't even think that William would do that. Did he even have feelings for me? Oh stop with the god damn boy drama. I don't need him or anyone else in my life. I wish I had my sister though.

Suddenly Will looked in my direction but I didn't even try to hide. He saw me. The look on my face must of been horrifying cause he jumped off that rock, and chased me until I was in the train.

** Rosemary's POV**

I don't feel very good, Savannah tries to comfort me as nausea overwhealms me. I barf beside her and I could see how pale she was getting. I hug her and apologize but she shakes it off. Obviously she couldn't actually shake it off since our feet were bolted in beside the wall. Not literally but enough to keep us there. I hug her and start to cry. I don't want to be killed, not yet. I don't deserve it.. yet. Even after everything I went through, I should **want** to be dead, but for some reason I don't. She stands up so she walks as far as she can without cracking the bone within her ankle. She pauses and I could already see the terror in her eyes. I watch her panic as I step up beside her and look out the window. Allison and Jeremy I think it was were being tied across the ground. I see... Fiona too. She's literally my best friend since everyone I ever knew are gone. I never felt so close to anyone, except for Savannah and Allison. She and the others were pushed to the ground. They hold guns to their heads. Then they seem to stop and I see the mean guy's fingers being held up and he held up 5... then 4... the 3... then something blocked my sight of the scene. A bookshelf was leaned against the window. I backed up as the door opened and with no sight from the outside, another guy appeared.

"I'm Timothy-" But he was cut off by the sound of gunshots. I sobbed silently but there were more then 3... and they echoed. Wow...

"What the world war lll?" Timothy bellowed walking out of the door and slamming the door shut. Before he had walked out... he had placed black pillow cases over our heads and we could barely breathe. Then the gunshots stopped and the screaming ended and I felt my heart slam against my rib cage. Suddenly, I heard the door open and someone came inside. I felt fast light walking echo against the floor and then I felt a key click and the things on our feet came unattatched at the thing on my head came off and then the tape around my hands. I felt the blindfold under the black pillow case being untied and then Savannah next to me, screamed and ran up to hug the person. I saw Lawrence, glad he's back. Then who stood in the doorway changed my thought of everything, not just Tyrone, but who was holding him?

**Kelsey.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sarah's POV**

Hasn't gone well for me. I'm in trouble... first of all... we can't find anything useful in stores... Kareena, and Michael constantly ask me to stay up all night and watch... it's like I can't stay awake. But I can. Cause I am officially stronger then ever. I forgot to mention... we found a dog. Yeah... a dog. More like a newborn puppy and Michael expects me to take care of it. I have to stay up pretty much every night and I won't risk everyone's life because I have to raise a dog. This isn't good... we won't live like this... I mean literally we will die. We lost a person yesterday... Anna. She was nice she helped me with the dog and then she helped guard but when she got chased in the opposite direction of us with nothing but her own 2 hands... she is obviously dead.. honestly. I feel like shit... and now I'm tired. Right now we're walking along a sidewalk. And I pass out. Literally fall and pass out.

**Makenna's POV**

Julia walks up to me and tries to comfort me.. that's until William walks in and Julia casts him a dirty look. But I didn't cry, I just stare like stare... I wasn't his girlfriend, I get that but for some reason... it hurt me. Bad. It's ok though... I feel better... sort of. He sits beside me.

"I'm sorry." I noticed the tears running down his cheeks. William Porter is crying... he's crying. I made a man cry. Boy... I mean. Man I'm good. I look away.

"No no... I'm not sad." I answer. He looks at me like he doesn't believe me.

"I know your sad..."

"That's because... I've never seen anybody make out in reality. That's all." I answer standing up.

"So you ok with it? Honestly you are a true friend-"

"Ok enough, I'm fine." I say walking past him. Honestly I feel like I have just lost a friend. I do like him. Even if I have in beginning for his looks he really didn't seem to me as the right guy even after he kissed me. Now... I notice how amazing he is. Honest, Caring, Independent... Loyal. Sort of. Dammit Makenna calm the fuck down your fine! I slam my forehand to my photo album and open up the thing to reveal the photos of happy moments. I saw Will and Anna talking and I swear I saw Anna give me the death glare for a second. Now it comes.

Jealousy.

Well honestly it's more of, don't rub it in my face!

-.-

**Lawrence's POV**

I made it out alive and for the past few months... then this happened.

_I quickly zoomed out of the building and around the front. I saw my friends running but I was easily cut off by some assholes with spears. I turned the opposite way and started sprinting avoiding the gunshots as best I could. I got out and suddenly a hit of worry stuck me. No supplies... nothing. Just me. My friends are out there and I can go see them but no matter how fast I walk... I will never find them. That's until I bumped into Kelsey. Kelsey was all messy, her hair looked like a rat's nest and her eyes had sags under them. She had a lot of weapons with her though._

_"KELSEY?" I question she smiles a beatiful smile._

_"Oh my god! I thought I would never find you guys again!" she said giving me a hug, I tensed a bit._

_"What's the matter?" Kelsey asked._

_"I got seperated..."_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah,.." I paused she looked down, but we had catching up to do._

_"How did you survive?"_

_"Well that gunshot you guys heard didn't hit me... it hit... the guy behind me... I think the Zach kid got him.. and when they knocked you out, I turned around and ran... I watched those kids get killed Lawrence... I know how it feels to lose somebody."_

_"I"m so happy your alive." I say hugging Kelsey. She pushes me away._

_"Dude I've been dead for 24 hours.."_

_"But we can't lose another person..." _

_"Let's go." Kelsey said to me. I just nodded. She's the leader now._

**Kelsey's POV**

Lawrence, me, and some guys we found in the woods have been hiding from these people for months. I can't believe that these people found my friends though, and I found a great time to kill Tyrone.

"Tyrone." I say, pushing him onto the ground and pointing the gun on his face.

He smirks and I start to get nervous.

"It's too late."

"What?!" I hear myself, and almost everyone around me say.

"Where's the blonde?"

"The what?"

"The blonde shiny haired girl."

"Rebecca..." Savannah mumbles behind me.

"You better go find her... tick tock..." Tyrone smiles, I jump on top of him and start kicking him of course he was older then I was and quickly pushed me away. I held my gun to his face.

"NO! Kelsey don't!" Allison said behind me... I really wanted too. This guy needed this sooo bad.

"But-"

"No Kelsey he's the key to everything, every secret... every person imprisoned here..." Allison continued. I dropped the gun to my side and sighed.

I came up close to his face.

"When we're done here, your gonna get killed by 13 year olds. And you'll rot in hell." I say sputtering the last word in his face. Everyone was getting suspicious... but I can't let them know. Not now.

"Why do you want to kill him so bad?" Andy asks. I put my head down and glare at Lawrence. He holds his hands up in surrender, but out of sight. I sigh.

"It won't be long until you find out... let's clean this place." I say. Tyrone mumbles something, and I look quickly to him but he looks away.

"Keep him tied up.. if he gets loose we'll be raped, tortured, and slaves for the rest of our shitty lives." I say in Nathan's face. Nathan nods, bringing his head back. I am getting sick of this life.

**Jeremy's POV**

I walk past Nathan who was still stunned. What happened to her? It looks like she lost alot.

She also looked very different.. stripper different. No joke. She had her hair tied up in pigtails, with a beanie on her head. She wore a tank top with a small half knit sweater on top of that. The tank top showed up to her belly button and she had a tight pair of leggings on. She wore high heel boots. What happened to her? This wasn't the Kelsey we know. I just don't feel like I should ask her. I slowly walked towards the tents, taking the good stuff in my arms and calling for TJ and Matthew to bring the truck over. We decided we were gonna find a good camp to stay with all this supply. I looked in all the tents. Messy cots and clothes scattered on the grass. These people were gone.

"HEY!" I called over. Savannah and Zach came over. Savannah tilted her head curiously to the side as I held up the book I found.

"It's a diary." I say. Savannah nods, Zach takes it from me.

"What about it?" He asks.

"Well... on the last page, there is today's date... and then there is some words in cursive, but you know I'm bad at cursive. Reading it and writing it." I say, hesitantly. Savannah takes it from Zach and slowly squints.

"It doesn't say much..."

"Then what are all those lines for?"

"Well.. it says...

'Right now I'm sitting here writing in my journal, when out of known where this slut appears and started killing everybody. Not just a brown haired pretty girl but young too. She starts shooting and all her friends do too, and Tyrone.. our leader is overpowered. I am the next in charge after Jamil, and Timothy so I tell everybody to get what they can and run! But then those zombies started to enter and I got scared. I told everbody to run and I'm finishing up now. We are going to run and then we will be ok but people are dying... getting eaten as I write... I have to go..'

Then there is a huge line at the middle of the 'o'" Savannah says confused.

"The people ran." Zach says.

"But, all the stuff is here..." I say, and Savannah and Zach look at me worried. Savannah starts to panic.

"I don't know about you but there were kids here... babies! We have to look around make sure-" We were stopped by Kelsey's screams. Oh shit. I run with Savannah and Zach right behind. Kelsey was screaming and on the floor was a baby. Dead baby, as a zombie. She was crawling towards Kelsey and I understand why she would scream. Just shoot it. NO, I wouldn't either. It was a baby with a huge bite mark on it's neck. It was crawling slowly towards Kelsey and Kelsey hit the wall and stayed there. I squinted my eyes and turned around. Savannah ran over a little paralyzed, but Kelsey had already pulled the trigger. Kelsey was now literally sobbing. Savannah walked over and hugged her. I couldn't watch anymore. Zach puked next to me, so I turned around and ran out the door.

**Makenna's POV**

I still can't get over it... I can't. I don't know what came over me to NOT be his girlfriend. Anna is rude... and mean... and she rubs it in my face. I wanted to give her a piece of my mind... but I won't make a mistake like that... like in the movies. Will would hate me and I'm happy we're at least friends. I hold the photo album that I keep looking through over the last few days. I look at a picture of me and Marissa as babies. I remember it too, way back in my mind it's still there. I sigh and threw the book back in my bag. I take out my phone and start listening to _Blank Space by Taylor Swift, _when I feel a tap on my shoulder I flip my head up and pull one earbud out. It was Julia. I sigh and pause the music.

"Hello-" I start but Julia was obviously panicking.

"You got to help me." Julia says and I just realized she was crying.

"Uh... are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok then-" I'm about to put my earbuds back in but she grips my hand so tight all the blood rushes to my fingertips.

"Please.. help me..."

"Ok.. OK ok ." I say crossing my legs and sitting up tall, facing her.

"I have been having these horribe dreams... where whoever I like the best in this camp... it just I see a wolf girl... a girl with red eyes and a horrible face... and she smiles holding a knife in one hand... and the person's head in the other. One time I didn't even see it in a dream, but it real life."

"Wow... maybe it's your conscience telling you something, did the girl look like anyone you know? If she did that might mean that she or he.. had done something bad."

"Well... I just realized it today... but she always looked... like-"

"Like who?"

"Anna." Julia said.

**Allison's POV**

"Hey Shortcake!" To my amusement, Jeremy looks up, but looks away quickly scowling. I laugh so hard my belly hurts, and I walk over to him.

"Hello, my little shortcake." I tease he looks away turning a dark red color. Savannah surprise me from behind.

"No, that's not nice." She says waving her finger in my face. I push her hand away angrily.

"Since when did you become warm-hearted?" Savannah giggled and walked away to my response. I saw Kelsey still crying over the body of the small kid. I felt the pain to seeing a baby as a zombie that slowly tries to kill you. I sat next to her.

"I don't think anybody found anybody yet." I say. She nods. She was still hugging her knees. She was like a stone. I pushed her a little but she only glared at me. I backed up in defense and walked away. I saw Jeremy go over there so I listened to their conversation.

"Hey." Jeremy said.

"Hi." Kelsey mumbled.

Jeremy seemed to have lowered his voice to a snicker, and then a whisper.

"Did you know this baby?"

I heard rummaging so I peered over. Kelsey had handed Jeremy a blanket. Jeremy raised an eyebrow (surprisingly,) and looked at Kelsey. Kelsey sighed.

"Rachelle..."

"Kampson..." Jeremy answered.

"Yup. That's my baby cousin. Right there." Kelsey said pointing to the rotting baby corpse.

"I'm sorry..." Jeremy said.

"If he is here... that means my aunt and uncle... and my cousin, Hannah, who I loved so much, and was also 13, were here too. And now.. I know they're dead." Kelsey choked. I heard Jeremy sigh.

"It's our life now.. we can stop the drama and live." I heard Andy come in.

I walked in also, and I saw Kelsey stand up.

"We searched half-"

"Search the whole camp!" Kelsey snapped. Andy held up his hands in surrender.

"Since when are you the leader?" Andy muttered.

"Since I saved your asses." Kelsey answered all snotty. Andy just shrugged it off and walked out. I sighed and walked up so I faced Kelsey.

"Done grieving?" I asked.

"Yup." She answers popping a piece of bubble gum in her mouth.

"Good." I answer and then I continue.

"I think, since we haven't been in this part of Illinois, maybe we should go rummaging through stores? There is honestly not that much here..."

Kelsey pondered it.

"Fine, but take 3 of us, no more no less." She said, I nodded.

"And Allison?"

"Yeah?"

"I"m here for you." Kelsey hesitantly answers. I was getting really confused now.

"Um what?"

"GO!" Kelsey screeched I ran out the door and grabbed Andy's arm who was searching through a purple tent and Savannah's arm who was trying to occupy Fiona and Rosemary.

"Allison where are you going?" I heard Fiona's voice say behind me.

"Out." I said, ignoring her whimpers. Savannah and Andy stared at me confusingly I jumped in a truck, throwing 4 bags in there, puttting one that was full of guns next to me. We didn't have much ammo and not all of us knew how to shoot. Good thing I can teach Savannah better and explain on the way.

"Wait a second-" I saw Andy's hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I snarled.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Savannah asks. I pause. That's right...

"Well first time for everything." I say Savannah gasps as I try to pull it into gear and cause the car to almost crash into the tree. I quickly start to regret asking this to Kelsey but I understand why she's being a bitch. Soon we're on our way.

**Sarah's POV**

I wake up to Michael hauling me past herds of zombies, I sit up quickly and push his hands away, standing up and sprinting.

"That's better." Michael says. We crawl over a fence and the zombies were a little ways behind us. I said a little. Kareena refused to climb the fence.

"Dammit Kareena! You'll die!"

"We can find another way!" She exclaimed. I groaned, no we won't..

"Kareena!" I yelled as the zombie's were in fresh sight by now. She whimpered as they started getting aggressive. Dammit... come on.

"Come on. Please Kareena I can't lose you too."

Kareena sighs, and grips the fence and it starts too rattle. She was whimpering and holding on tighter.

"Come on!" Me and Michael cheered, causing the zombies to go even faster. She crawled up until she was on top. There were so many zombies if they ran into the fence it would crash down and Kareena would get torn apart. I pushed the fence the other way as Kareena stays frozen, she screams as she falls down on the right side.

"LET'S GO!" Michael screams as the zombie's hit the weak fence. We sprint down the street and into the sunlight.

**Rebecca's POV**

I hope everything's ok, cause it ain't for me.

"LET ME GO!" I scream to the famliar looking boy who was tying me to the roof. He threw a zombie in the room and laughed evilly. I screamed as the zombie grabbed my ankle. I heard a massive scene of gunshots a couple minutes before and I'm scared. I ran into Nathan and if it's not that weird we got suspicous... then earlier this morning I got kidnappped by this kid that says his name is Benton... what the hell of a name is that? The thing is this kid got close to raping me but he said I wasn't worth it. I wanted to fight back but I have been tied up and my wrists are almost completely worn out. I kick the zombie away but he fights back... something I can't do. I just let him struggle to take a bite out of me until Benton came back in and pushed him out, letting me hanging there. I put my head on my shoulder and fall asleep tied to the wall.

A couple hours later, I wake up and Benton hasn't come back.. he alway's comes back, I don't understand. I heard no noise I just stay here... hanging. Maybe I'm still flexible, I reach my legs up and they get caught on a cord hanging from the ceiling it looked attached to the rope I hang from. I bring my legs up like how I do in gymnastics and try to pull it, and I got it between my ankles... just as Benton walks in. He smirks. I pull it but it doens't work he holds a gun up.

"Holy shit." I mumble pulling as hard as I can, but then the shot goes off and I squint my eyes shut. But I'm still here, I see Jeremy standing there. I laugh loudly.

"Get me down!" I yell. He nods quickly and uses a chair to stand up on. The thing is he only reached my feet with the tips of his fingers. I groaned.

"Dammit, shortcake go get Andy so I can let all the blood drain back in the right places."

"No I can do it! I promise, just let me-" Jeremy starts jumping like the bunny he is, but I get annoyed as he takes a break. I grit my teeth.

"Dammit, go get him or I swear to god I will murder you when my feet touch the floor." Jeremy runs off after I say this and silently, Kelsey walks in, I gasp.

"OH MY GOD!"I exclaim she walks over and without standing on the chair helps me down. I hop on the wooden chair and jump off of it. I throw my arms around Kelsey. I missed you sooo much. I try to say that but I was dizzy. So she just patted my hands and helped me walk out with the world spinning but as we walked out Benton came in she stopped and I stopped and I was expecting her to hold up her gun but she just stared. Benton did too. I elbowed her and she blinked rapidly like she was preventing tears.

"Nick... brother?" Kelsey asked. I gasped and walked back a little. Benton or, Nick, just stared at her, until he lowered the gun in his hand and shot her foot.

**Allison's POV**

I pulled up the car in front of the department store that looked dirty and cleaned out but worth a try. I hit the curb and one of the bags in the back flew forward. I grab one and hand one to Andy and Savannah. I come out and check the doors making sure that Savannah was holding her gun right and made sure that Andy was holding his knife right. Damn I'm good. I slowly opened the door and I get nervous a bell comes off I hold my stuff and pause, about 6 or 7 zombies run this way I stab one in the head with a little jump and he falls limp. I shoot 2 and Savannah is about to shoot one but she clicked the gun, and it was out of ammo. I sprinted over there as she fumpled for her knfie and stabbed it with a rack on the pile of debris on the floor. She mouths a quick thanks and we start to search the floor. Andy found some paper towel... which could be useful... I find some canned veges which surprisingly don't expire until 2016. I take all of them and throw them in the bag jumping a little happily. I throw a pocket knife that was still in strong plastic and I hear myself yelp. In front of me was something I've always wanted to play with...

A volleyball. I pick it up and yell for Savannah, who smiles as I put in my bag. We have enough supplies to last us a while when we're done and I even found a doll for Fiona and Rosemary to share. Savannah started walking in the complete opposite direction but I stopped her.

"We don't have to check out..." I say. She looks from me to the checkout and she laughs nervously.

"Right."

Andy starts the car and out of nowhere he sprints back inside and closes the door.

"What?"

It was to late, herds and herds of zombies were heading this way, and 3 people run inside. I yelp as the door closes right away and the people turn.

Sarah. Kareena. Michael.

They looked at us shocked and we took a quick group hug and we tried to find a way out.

"Andy go find a way out!"

Silence.

"Andy?"

"ANDY!" I scream. Then I realized that he was still out there... how?


	18. Chapter 18

**Allison's POV**

**Previously**

_**"Andy?"**_

_**"ANDY!"**_

I wanted to help him but the zombies were getting closer.

"ANDY!" Michael and Savannah screamed. He was outside, but it was to late, some zombies went towards him and some tried to get in with us, immediatly I turned to Sarah, Kareena and Michael.

"YOU GUYS LED THEM HERE!" I spat at them.

They shook their heads, and then Sarah and Michael pointing at Kareena, I ran to the door. I heard screams and then... red. Red... red...

Blood.

**Makenna's POV**

I walked up to Anna who was waiting for William since he was going to the bathroom.

I growled at her.

"What are you, what have you done?" I questioned. Anna smirked slightly.

"What?"

"Wha-" I as about to ask her again but she jumped on top of me, and then started yelping and clapping her hands.

"What the hell?" I asked. She rulled under me. I tried to move but she as gluing me on her. **(You guys have dirty minds) **Just then, to my luck, William ran out once he heard the screams coming from Anna. I tried to get off and she released me.

"William?!" Anna cried running to him.

"What happened?" William asked looking from her to me.

"She, jumped me..."

"Is this true?" William asks. I shook my head about to tell the truth but Anna turned to her side and lifted up her shirt to show a huge purple bruise. I gasped.

She was setting me up..

"But-"

"If you seriously thought this would make anything better, your wrong." William said.

I shook my head close to tears.

"Don't ever talk to me again, Makenna."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not your friend anymore." Will says, taking Anna away who smirked evilly at me. I hid my face and backed up a little.

"I didn' do anything..." I whispered, Julia came up from behind me.

"What happened?" I stuttered for an answer.

"Nevermind... I think I know but I can't stick up for you otherwise William will get more angry. He'll think you tried to get me to bring you 2 back together."

I slipped to my knees.

"What the fuck is happening." I whispered. Julia slowly walked away.

**Kelsey's POV**

They're not back. We have to get ready to bail, the zombies are just horrible. They keep walking over here, and we don't know what to do. I told Jeremy to go get everybody, but all he did was come back with a kid. A boy. I groaned.

"Stop bringing back children!" I say, the boy yelps and starts running away. I put my head in my hands.

Jeremy looked at me.

"GO GET THE RAT!" I screamed, and he started running after him. He came back hauling the boy by his ankle.

"You could just pick him up!" I exclaimed.

"But..."

I held up a hand.

"Nevermind." I muttered holding the boy's squirming arms so he can't get away.

"Stay still you little rat!" I scream in his face which made him burst into tears ever so slightly.

"I mean... hello sweetie, what's your name?" The boy stared at me.

"He won't talk to me."

"Try and get others from the camp to get him to speak." I said to Jeremy.

**Allison's POV**

I bowed my head over Andy's death. Then all of a sudden the zombies chased the opposite direction away from us. I walked outside and saw that, Andy was running down the street.

"Andy come back!" I accidently screamed causing some attention to come back. I heard the back door open. Zombies were back and Andy ran inside entirely out of breath.

"Calm down..." I mumble. He shuts up and I find a door at the top of the store. On the ceiling.

"Let's climb." Sarah says. We start climbing up shelves until we reach the roof and of course... there was a herd of zombies up there.

"Oh shit hurry up." Sarah says fighting off the ones while Savannah and I climb up. We spread out until I get trapped in a corner and Andy and Michael start throwing bags in the trunk of the car.

"Allison!" Savannah says, as I fight off as many as I can. Savannah screams when I fall off the roof. I hit the bush and moan. Just then the zombies jumped off the roof to follow me and splattered on the pavement. I hold back the urge to throw up, and turn to run but the herd of zombies were by the back door. I'm by the back door.

"Holy fuck." I scream as I look for a way to run. The only thing I could do was run into the woods. So I ran and never turned back.

**Makenna's POV**

I sit by the fire, and Julia sits next to me.

"Maybe if you apologize to Anna infront of Will he'll except being friends again." She suggests.

"Apologize?" I pause.

"Oh hell no. She set me up." I say, Julia laughs a little.

"How about you try hunting with this-" Julia hands me a bow with, J.M. carved in it.

"Where did you get this?" I ask.

"Oh, I found it in the train. Apparently these people tried using the train to run, but apparently they didn't make it very far." Julia motions over to some corpses that Jarren and Jacob were pulling out of the train. I nod.

"Ok I'll try but I'm bad at killing anyway." I mumble walking into the woods. Like Katniss Everdeen I pull the bow back and point it out. Nothing was here. I see a...

Deer!

I run after it, and I stop and almost move again. I hear a footstep behind me, I point the bow that way and I see the sinister eyes of Anna. I groan.

"What do you want?"

Anna lifts her arm and punches me on the nose, I stumble back surprised.

"What is it with you?" I hear my voice all snotty like. She throws me to the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" I yell.

"You will never get William."

"I never intended!" I yelp.

"Just because I set you up doens't make you put a zombie in my train cart."

What the fuck was she babbling about?

"What?"

"I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed after a pause.

"Yeah right!" She said, and officially started to beat me up. I heard a scream of stops coming from the right side of me, where Anna appeared.

William.

I squinted my eyes shut and passed out.

**Julia's POV**

I watched Makenna as she slept, I went outside to get some fresh air, when I heard Anna and William fighting.

"You had no right." Will said.

"She's a bitch!" Anna screamed.

I zoned out during the rest. I walked outside and I heard whimpers coming from the woods.

"Who's there?" I asked, Jarren ran to my side, he must of heard the whimpers too. Then Mary, Alex G, Jacob, and Alex K, held up their guns. We waited and then...

"Allison!" I screamed.

**Jeremy's POV**

Andy and Savannah got out of the car, Andy gave me a pat on the back. Kelsey was still trying to get the little boy to talk but he wouldn't. Kelsey went up to talk to Savannah about the boy, and Savannah was crying. I asked Andy what happened.

"Allison's gone."

"OH..." I whispered.

Sarah came out of the back seat.

Wait Sarah?...

"Sarah!" Rebecca screeched and Sarah and Kareena joined together to hug Rebecca.

Girls...

Savannah was talking to the boy, ever so silently.

"Hello sweetheart!" Savannah greeted. The boy blushed.

"Can you tell me your name?" Savannah asked, Kelsey and I listened carefully.

"Trevor."

"Nice to meet you Trevor, I'm Savannah, how old are you?"

"My mommy said not to share information with strangers."

"But we're not strangers, we're talking right now and we know each other's names!" Savannah exclaimed, the boy shrugged and smiled.

"I'm 8."

"Nice, I'm 12 and these are my friends you can trust them."

"Kelsey, Jeremy, Andy... Sarah, Kareena, Rebecca, Nathan, Lawrence, Rosemary, Fiona, TJ, Matthew, and Aiden!" Savannah smiled. Trever chuckled.

"Cool.." Trever whispered, then I saw him go to play with Aiden. I turned to look at Savannah mouthing thanks and I sat on the ground eating raisins that they collected from the store.

"We have to leave. Travel somewhere better." Kelsey broke the silence. I nodded, and I saw everyone else do. We packed everything, took 2 cars, and left Tyrone tied up.

**Makenna's POV**

I woke up and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face to wake me up and looked in the mirror, only to see a face that needed healing. I had a slightly black I and it was very dirty. I limped out and down the steps, where everybody was seated by the fire. I walked over and smiled at everyone.

"Hi." I said, sitting down far away from Anna... but she wasn't there.

"Um... sorry to ask but where's Anna?"

"Gone." William said before anyone could even open their mouth.

"Oh." Then I realized... Allison.

"Allison?" I asked after a moment.

"Hey Makenna."

"Good I thought I was losing it." I said pressing my eyes shut for a split second.

"No, I... I was gonna take you guys to my group once you were awake."

"Let's go then." I said, but Jarren motioned me here.

"A couple of us will go check it out, Ben, me, Allison of course, and Mary, the rest of you... i don't know... rest." Jarren said.

"Ok.." I mumbled sitting on the steps of the broken down train. I watched them drive off with Allison trying to drive. Will sat next to me, and I ignored him.

"I'm sorry..." Will said breaking the silence.

"Its ok... I would think the same thing if that happened."

"Anna shouldn't of done that..."

"I know." I said quickly.

"Can we be friends again?" I asked over the silence.

"Of course." He said but smiled, deeply. He leaned in and our lips touched.

**Sarah's POV**

I sat next to Rebecca, Kareena on the other side.

"I'm so happy your ok." Kareen said, Rebecca laughed and looked down at Kareena at her shirt.

"Your still wearing your uniform?" Rebecca looked like she was stifling a laugh.

"Yeah... wouldn't you do anything to go back to school?" Kareena asked.

Rebecca shook her head. In a moment she frowned and nodded quickly.

"Yes." She said.

"Where are we going?" I called up to Andy.

"I don't know, I'm trying to stay on the road and follow Kelsey at the same time." He said.

"Are you guys noticing that we are all almost 14 by now?" I ask. Andy looks in the rearview mirror.

"Your right..."

"Ain't I always?" I joke. It really was a joke cause everyone in the car started laughing. I pouted a little.

"What I'm smart!" I exclaimed. Rebecca spit and laughed again causing more laughter to rupt in the car.

Ugh.

**Allison's POV**

I parked the car and got out I went into the fencing and I was very suprised to find it deserted..

"What the hell?" I ask running and checking the tents. I found the blanket Kelsey was crying over.

"Who was here?" Mary asks me.

I slowly gulp.

"Um... Nathan, Andy, Kelsey who we thought was dead, 2 little girls and a boy, Savannah, TJ who showed up one day, Matthew, Lawrence, Jeremy, and Rebecca... Newcomers included Michael M...Sarah and Kareena." I said.

"Wow...big group. Lucky you."

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

Ben came up from behind me and tried to scare me I snapped in his face before he could do anything, without even looking.

"Oh hell no, you better get away from me." I say, Ben mumbles something but quickly shuts his mouth and walks away. I find a little supplies and we throw them in the truck and reluctantly turn back. Only to find people pointing guns at us, Tyrone in the middle.

What idoits wouldn't kill him?

**Julia's POV**

It's ok... trust me. I'm fine.

I say in my mind proving to God I was ok. Alex K, stood there in front of me, we were playing a thinking game.

"What am I thinking now?" I asked Alex. She shrugged.

"Um... what type?"

"Animal." I say.

"Extra?"

"It hops."

"Frog!" Alex screams.

"NO sorry." I laugh.

"Second choice... Kangaroo!"

"You got it!" I laughed.

This was something Alex and I would play all the time. When we were in second grade. I looked over at Will and Makenna but turned away quickly. At least they made up, just then I hear Makenna scream but not happily, I turned around to look. Makenna fell forward with a knife sticking out of her back...

Anna had stabbed her. Will screams at Anna and she shoots him... before I can help she kicks me in the ribs and I flop on the grass. I slightly see her taking our supplies, but I see Jacob jump on top of her, and Michael C taking a gun but then I pass out from dizziness and nervously.


	19. Chapter 19

20th Chapter! Yay!

_A/N: Groups and still alive:_

_Group 1: Andy, TJ, Matthew, Nathan, Jeremy, Sarah, Kareena, Rebecca, Kelsey, Lawrence, Zach, Michael M, Savannah, Rosemary, Fiona, Trevor._

_Group 2: Jarren, Mary, William, Ben, John Paul, Makenna, Amanda, Michael C, Jacob, Alex G, Julia, Alex K, Allison, Anna_

**Julia's POV**

Wake up... Come on wake up... I hear a voice say. I sit up gasping. Anna stood in front of me, and I had that insane feeling where... you don't know what to do... I back up a little bit so I hit the rim of the bed.

"Calm down, sweetheart." Anna smiles brushing the messy hair out of my face. On reflex, I shove her forward and she snarls. It's how I react when I feel threatened. Anna's growl turns into a smile.

"Calm down, I brought you your friend."

"What?"

"Your friend."

"What!?"

"Your friend."

"Ok fine. Send her in."

"Whatever you say!" Anna smiles, I watch as she shoves a zombie inside. I scream and try to push it away. It backs up a little more aggressive, this wasn't good.

Just then I realized why It was so short and more my size.

**Allison's POV**

_A day ago..._

I had let Ben drive but I'm surprised we aren't dead yet. I saw the camp like behind 2 trees and Ben swerved off the road and it took me 5 screams to get him to break. He does and looks at me for help but I roll my eyes and get out of the car slamming the door shut. I walk back to the camp in silence, Ben trying to drive the car behind me, but I immediatly scream at the top of my lungs as I see Michael C, Jacob, and Alex K trying to fight off... Anna.

"ANNA STOP!" I scream, remembering her name, she smirks evilly and is hit in the back of the head with the bottom of a gun. She yelps with surprise and I run to Julia who was passed out, and I screamed even louder when I saw Makenna with a knife in her back, and William with a bullet in his stomach. I heard another shot and it came from Anna. Alex K fell to the floor with a bullet wound in her chest. I ran to her and started soothing her. I saw Michael C push Anna back in the well, where they had put her in the first place, and I tried using a knife to take the bullet out of Alex's chest. It wasn't working very well. Jacob dragged Julia inside the train, and William was being worked on by Mary who had just gotten Ben back to where he was supposed to be. I knew that they were as suprised as I were. Lastly I saw Jarren pulling the knife out of a fallen Makenna, but before I know it, Alex stops breathing... and Anna ambushes once more.

_Now._

I heard William and Anna fighing and Will sounded like he was crying. I walked outside not remembering much of what happened, but Anna had Alex... as a zombie tied up on the well she was supposed to be in. Will was crying. He was pratically sobbing.

NO use on sneaking out now, she had already flickered her eyes to me. Slowly Anna backed away from William and came towards me. I have already been through to much.

_"NO..." I whisper as Tyrone came towards us, but I heard him gasp. Just then Jarren ran forward and threw himself on Tyrone in a hug. I blinked startled. Jarren just smiles and says._

_"Hey brother."_

_I almost pass out._

_"BROTHER?"_

_"Yeah." Jarren whispers. Me and about 5 others even on Tyrone's side gasped._

_"You have an older brother?" Mary and I asked. He nods slowly like he was ashamed of it._

_"How about we bring Tyrone and his buddies back with us." There was silenc but I couldn't hold it._

_"NO!" I scream. Tyrone doens't looked shocked but Jarren does._

_"Why not?" Ben asks coming towards Jarren._

_"Cause..." Should I say anything?_

_"He thinks sexual to much." I say, awkwardly and Jarren looks like he's gonna burst into laughter. But I shrug it off and walk away. Soon we're in the car with no Tyrone hunting us down._

I back up a little, and she smirks.

"I own this camp now."

"And who decided that?"

"Someone who took it away." Anna says, and she stabs me in the side lightly with the knife. My lips curl with pain.

"What the hell is your problem with hurting people?"

"I don't know." She said.

"You've hurt everybody..." I slur.

"I'm here for Will."

"You think your seriously gonna win him back by hurting everyone he loves?"

"No, but I can make him love me by threatening the one thing he loves."

"What?"

"Makenna."

"You already hurt her..." I slur again. I clutch my painful side, untli she throws me a rag. I place it on my side taking the knife out with a yelp. At least she didn't push it to deep. I wince and she smirks more.

"Why did will ever like you?" I stutter.

"He'll like me soon. After I add he blood of Alex Kiss who he slightly cares for, and I add it to this." Anna pulls out a small bottle of surprisingly sparkly pink liquid. I feel my eyes glow up.

"What is that?"

"A love potion. He'll do anything for me once he consumes it."

"I thought magic wasn't real..."

"Oh it's not. It's a chemical that makes the person really woozy and they don't know it but the first person they see... they get attached too. Recently before the apocolapyse began a scientist discovered this drunk liquid." Anna explains smiling.

"Well who gave it to you? The scientist himself."

"No." Anna laughs evilly.

"Will did."

"What?"

"And his dad was the scientist. He doesn't think I still have it, Will I mean." Anna says and walks off leaving me in pain caused by her. Both inside and out.

**Jeremy's POV**

We pulled to a stop and in front of us was a hotel. We got out and Savannah had stopped crying by then. We walked up to be cautious for those mean adults. What happened to people after the apocolapyse? I pulled some bags out of the pickup truck and the rest of us did too. We pushed them to the side while Andy, Matthew, TJ, and I, walked out ready to shoot on sight. But there was nothing to shoot at. I walked carefully to the side of the front doors and quietly opened them. There was silence. I motioned some others inside and then motioned the rest of the group to stay put. It was so exciting! I was actually being a leader. :smiley face: I crept along the corner motioning Andy with me and TJ and Matthew went on the other end. The lights were off and there was eerie light coming from the windows. I opened the blind quickly making a swishing sound and then screeching occured through the blinds. There was a zombie ties to the top of the window. The person hung himself. It was struggling to get loose but it did put itself there in the first place. I motioned Andy to jump up and get it and he stabbed it in the head. Andy grimaced as it fell lifelessly. Double lifelessly. I shake it off and run to the next room. Clear. Next room... Clear. Next room! Clear! Man was life going good but my father always said, never jink something. Well I just did, cause something grabbed my leg. I got to the thought that It was what it was supposed to be. Kelsey came from behind me and smacked its head against the wall, stabbing it with the knife.

"I thought I told you to stay put!"

"Nobody tells me what to do." Kelsey snapped. I remember when Kelsey would smile, and she had braces... no glasses but messy hair. She just was fine the way she was. She didn't worry about stupid little things (your welcome Ally.) and she especially didn't care about what others said. She would laugh about everything, she was always.. fully dressed, and she never cried or snapped. She was never angry. You only knew Kelsey was angry if you were ignored, that's it. She was never hurt inside or out. Except the time she fell on her face. I can't believe how the apocolypse changed her. It's so sad I wish I could go back and just keep her the way she was before. Happy, even if it meant she didn't know how to protect herself... I could teach her a whole nother way. She will never smile. She never smiles... at least not anymore. I nod.

"Sorry Kelsey."

"My new name is Kasey Ryan, If you want to get my a birthday present, you should know what I like." Kelsey said pointing her clothes out. Now I just about had it. I don't care if every zombie on this earth right now heard this.

"I'M DONE KELSEY! I LOVED YOU THE WAY YOU WERE, WE ALL DO... NONE OF US ARE FOND ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE NOW. EVEN POOR LAWRENCE WHO I BET HATES YOU MOST OF ALL, HE PROBABLY THINKS YOUR A LITTLE BITCH WHO AKA IS A SLUT AND NOT A GOOD PERSON AT ALL. ASK HIM, CAUSE ALL YOU DO NOW IS HURT PEOPLE. IF YOU THINK ZOMBIES ARE BAD, COMPARE THEM TO YOU... TO YOU. YOU ARE WAY WORSE THEN ROTTEN CORPSES THAT EAT THE LIVING. STOP STEALING THE CLOTHES FROM THE DEAD, DO YOU SEE YOURSELF? IN THE MIRROR? NOW YOU PUT ON BLACK LIPSTICK AND ACT ALL FUCKING SMART. WELL GUESS WHAT, I'M NOT TAKING THAT. YOU DON'T RUN THIS CAMP, ANDY DOES. AND JUST AS MUCH AS I DO IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS SHIT, ANDY WILL KICK YOU OUT ON YOUR LITTLE ASS IN THE FUCKING DIRT SO YOU CAN BE WITH THE DEAD FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. SO STOP YOUR FUCKIN' FAKING AND BE THE GIRL YOU ONCE WERE. THE HAPPY, SMART... AMAZING PERSON. DON'T LET THE DEAD CHANGE YOU. I DON'T CARE IF IT RUINS YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THE WORLD. DON'T LET THE DEAD CHANGE YOU. PLEASE... FOR US, FOR ALL OF US. FOR ALLISON WHO DIED FOR US. WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU, WE WERE MOURNING UPON YOUR DEATH, AND YOU SHOW UP AS A DIRTY GOTH STRIPPER. THAT ISN'T YOU! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, KNOCK THE ATTITUDE, AND SHOW SOME FUCKIN DIGNITY! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T BE A LITTLE WHORE, AND ESPECIALLY NOT ONE WHO SHOOTS PEOPLE FOR FUN, CAUSE I HATE THOSE!" I snapped so loud that everybody outside and in came to see what was going on. Kelsey just stood there staring. Suddenly it's like she came out of a nightmare. She gulped several times like she didn't want us to see her she tried to block her face and then she burst into tears and ran out sobbing, so loud that a herd of zombies awakened. It was funny how they didn't even notice me. For an ant the people think I am, I'm pretty loud... still, right? Suddenly I felt the overwhelming feeling of guiltiness. People stared at me. I don't know what changed her in the time she was away but whatever it was... it wasn't worth her dignity. I felt all eyes on me.

"What the hell was that?" Savannah finally burst out, through the silence and the anger everybody was holding back. It was like I could feel the rush of everybody's blood at once.

"I-"

"Jeremy, we all think that about her, we all don't want to be whore slaves but still... why would you crush the girl's heart?"

"She doesn't have one." I state, even more gasps arupted.

"No matter how much she thinks science, where her heart is, is a huge black whole, that needs to be filled with love. Somebody she doesn't know well needs to help her." I say. Everybody looks around and then all eyes lay on Zach.

"What!" Zach's eyes widen. Andy came back from killing off some zombies at the far end. Along with Matthew they were all bloody and looked still scarred for life from both events. Zach sighed loudly and went after Kelsey. Savannah ran after him.

**Savannah's POV**

**A/N: I didn't want to do a point of view as my own and even if I pull attention to my character, I'm really just writing like I do with all the other characters just pulling a character named after me, and making something eventful happen to her. Honestly this really isn't my character, it's part of the book like everything else so if you want think of it as another name go ahead, but don't hate.**

I stopped Zach and smiled.

"Really, you don't have to do this. I can handle it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I say, and Zach walks away. I sigh deeply wandering around to look for Kelsey. I saw her sitting by a bush.

"Hi." I say cheerfully in my sweet voice.

Sometimes I do this to cheer a person up or make them laugh. I act like I don't know anything.

"Hello.' Kelsey said her voice seemed all dried up with tears. I felt even worse for her. I smiled weakly.

"Jeremy didn't mean it-"

"He's right." She interuppts. I just stare at her in curiousity.

"I did change... I don't know why I even wanted to play the part of a slut. I can't believe that's the way I went. I turned into a snapping demanding piece of shit."

"No you didn't Kelsey. You hardened cause you were on your own for a long time with just Lawrence. It's not your fault that you turned into someone cold, we all had that urge, but we were able to hold back because we had others there for us. Apparently, Lawrence wasn't there as a friend. But I am."

"Makenna would of been... She always knows what I'm feeling. If it's sorrow, grief, guilt... worry." Kelsey's voice cracked again and she had to take a deep sniffle to keep herself from crying.

"We don't know if Makenna's dead.."

"Then why are you so sure that Allison's dead, she could of survived." With that I just stared taken back. She made a point. Allison** was** a tough son of a bitch. I sighed.

"You could be right."

"I am. I know I am. They are alive! They worry about us too! But... sometimes they just aren't here to comfort us."

"But since Makennna isn't here-"

"I'll be just like her, I'll be there to comfort you." I smile. She does too.

"I'll be like Allison, what was she like?" Kelsey said after a split pause.

"She was all like,

"LET ME DO THIS I GOT IT I GOT IT!"

WOAH! Let's keep him he's cute!

I am not watching a kid.

Did you see this teenager? Luke Hemmings? Yeah. Lally.

What the fuck! You don't order me around!

Give me my phone... give my my fuckin' phone right now...

Give it or die.

I'm too tired.

I got my stuff taken away again.

I love my sarcasm.

Fuck you."

I finished with a smile. Kelsey laughed so hard that all her sad tears turned into giggly tears. Giggly... wow. She smiled brightly and then mysteriously Trevor came around the corner. I stood up immediatly. This kid really had issues.

"Hey Trevor buddy, how are you?"

"Good. I heard voices."

"That was probably us."

"Can you help me find a gift for Rosemary?"

"Rosemary?" I chuckled.

He blushed.

"Well of course we will." I said, looking at Kelsey she just shrugged and turned the other way.

"What do you think she likes?" I ask Trevor. He shruggs.

"Flowers."

"Let's go get her some gifts then, and what about Fiona?"

"No."

"Ok..." I guess curly haired girls don't work for him. Fiona was still grieving over her friend's death. I noticed that they were like sisters. I was going to ask Sarah, Kareena, and Rebecca, and maybe Kelsey if she wants to come with me to find some stuff for Rosemary, and some new clothes for us. All of us. Really all the clothes I have are ripped, smeared with mud, and my hair is matted with blood. I needed to shower too bad. I'm pretty sure we all needed too. Skinny dipping? Oh my god what the hell... why did I bring that up. I shrugged that thought off with an eerie shiver. I just shrugged off Kelsey's eyes and walked back to the camp.

**Andy's POV**

Organizing. Organizing. Ugh. Savannah came up to me asking about shopping. I just nodded yes without much thought. She took most girls and Zach with her which Zach of course was the one to drive.

"2 to a room!" I shouted to the rest here, and to the kids, who just nodded in agreement. I saw Trevor in a room with Rosemary and I grunted as he tried to talk to her while setting his stuff on his bed. Poor thing. Fiona came in startled at what she saw as Trevor inched closer to Rosie. I walked over and simply picked him up throwing him over my shoulder. Easy as a pickle, he screamed and kicked at me. I picked up his bag wincingly putting it on my other shoulder.

"Don't embarass yourself in front of your little girlfriend." I mumble in his ear and he stops moving. I set him down in the room next to the one he was just in. He stomps his foot.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Don't you take that tone with me, mister!" I scolded.

He grimaced.

"Come on!"

"I don't know what you know but you aren't sleeping in the same room as a girl, I will sleep in here with you." Not meaning for that to be wrong he didn't notice and not as slumpingly set his bag on the floor. It was filled with toy cars. Another Brandon in the group.

Not counting Nathan.

**Julia's POV**

I quickly avoided zombie Alex. I cried while. I lost my only friend. Anna came back in laughing loudly, and grabbed Alex by the collar. Alex still tried to go after me. No wonder she acts like this, she's ammune because they think she's one of them. Her cold heart, her evil eyes. Wolf girl. I shrugged the thought of Alex's zombie head in her hand. I quickly tried the door, which no surprise didn't open. I tried the one next to it that was a spare door. Still didn't work. I tried the roof.

Admit it.

All bitches are stupid.


	20. Chapter 20

** Julia's POV**

I climbed up on the roof careful not to pull any attention to me. Alex the zombie was fighting Anna pretty hard. I climbed closer and laid my chin down. I closed the roof slowly with my toes and paid attention to the conversations sparking below. I just then noticed Allison handcuffed to the pole of the train. I gulped and tried using a bobby pin from my hair to unscrew screws. We all knew that you could pick locks with those, but what about screws? I tried so hard that it broke. Well bent one way, and it didn't even fit in the screw slot anymore. I threw it down causing Allison and Anna to glare over in that direction. I got nervous and put my cheek to the train top instead of just my chin. After I heard the zombie Alex start being aggressive again I sat up. I touched the pole and wiggled it slightly, it shook a little and Ally looked up she saw me and her pupils grew wide. I put a finger to my lips and she cleared her throat _trying_ to act like it never happened. Apparently, Anna was trying to cut Alex's heart out. I could tell cause she stabbed her knife in her chest and reached her hand in. I tried unscrewing the screws with my nails but that wasn't working. Only Savannah can do that. I grunted not loud enough for Anna to hear and tried using the last bobby pin that was falling out of my hair. I decided to use both of the pins on it and the screw came loose. Just enough for me to put my fingers under and jiggle. I tried the next one, worked just the same. The 3rd one, with a struggle, I did it once more. Under the pain this poor thing was going through I completely understood. Like a weirdo, I smiled.

"Don't worry little bobby, just one more screw." I sighed deeply. I put it in and tried turning it but it wouldn't work. It was jammed.

_No no no no no.._

I pulled harder. Still wouldn't budge. I sat on my knees and pulled with all my strength trying to get it out. When Anna sat up, I laid back down as quiet as I could. She smiled at Allison mostly.

"Ain't this pretty?" She showed Alex's heart. I'm surprised I didn't gag loudly. I slowly turned my head away clutching my eyes shut. Alex was still moving. Alex's heart was all brown, probably from being dead, and it was bleeding dark liquid. I sobbed lightly, and removed the bobby pin easier then before, the screw loosened but didn't budge.

"Alex..."I whispered. I remember.

"Allison!" I whisper when Anna walks towards Williaim who I just noticed was sitting in the corner.

"Yes?" Allison asked looking up with her neck all the way back.

"Pull the pole."

"What?"

"Pull the pole.."

"Ok. Just so you know I hope you know how wrong that sounds." I sighed and rolled my eyes, she pulled with all her might and the screw lifted a centimeter. I dug my nails under the screw and turned it clockwise. It came unbolted into the pole. I looked down and saw another pad of screws holding the pole fromt he bottom also. Allison looked there too and grunted. I knew what to do and I could tell she had an idea.. Anna turned around smirking at Allison.

"Do the honors or I'll slaughter you." She smiles holding a pocket knife to Ally's throat, what the hell happened to this world? All there is now is knives and guns. She gulps careful about her neck touching the tip of the knife. She nods.

Suddenly she gasps and droppd the potion that Anna was trying to make, the cap was still on though. Anna gave her an eyebrow raise, but angrily instead of curiously.

"Ok... Well I can just kill you now." Anna says.

"Wait!"

"What?" Anna grunted loudly.

"Please, I felt a... burning sensation in my fingers when I held the potion. Let me... tell you what voices I heard. It was Will's mind, and his father, the scientist."

Anna scoffed with a smile.

"Oh no, his dad wasn't a scientist."

"That was exactly what I was feeling!"

"Yeah right."

"Come..." Allison said smiling.

"Anna..." Allison finished. Anna sighed and nodded leaning in closer for Ally to whisper in her ear.

_**Bam.**_

Anna falls with a clatter. Allison just looks at me and to the fallen Anna worrying. The pole was bent out of shape by the "still being attached to the wall" problem. Ally burst into tears.

"I just killed her..."

This was the first time ever I heard Allison cry.

"I killed her..." She quietly sobbed. I jumped off the train with the normal burning sensation in my feet. William crawls over and shakes his head in dispair and disappointment.

"I thought she liked me..."

"Oh she did." Allison chuckles with that proving sound in her voice.

William looked at us with both eyebrows scrunched together in a sad way.

"She loved you so much." Ally said reaching for the potion, but a hand gripped it first.

Anna.

"Did you think I was really dead?"

"William you are going to take this." She slurred, probably from the problem with the her head. She put the blood of Alex in it.

"The potion... my potion..."

"Ahh yes."

She hands him the potion.

"Bring her boys." Anna screams. What the fuck? 4 men! 4 MEN come out of the train carrying 2 moving figures.

"Put the other one back!" Anna screams, they go off with one.

"Not that one!"

They go off with the other. Anna smirks, pulling off the thing over the face of Makenna. Who else would it be? She was fighting and the knife through her stomach didn't kill her. Anna wouldn't let that happen. She would be the one to kill her. Right in front of Will. She then would keep William as a prisoner, so he could never be with Makenna. No suicide attempts... just her.

Just with that potion. Which really should be make believe.

Anna interuppts my wandering thoughts.

"You drink this, or she dies."

William tries to argue but she puts a finger to his lips.

"I control her life right now."

Will smiles at Makenna and then purses him lips. He takes the potion from Anna and she smirks so wide that I could just imagine her as the grinch. He turns to face her and before he drops the liquid particles in his mouth. Anna says,

"Look at me, or I'll kill her anyway."

William must of been planning that and he growled. He takes the potion and drinks it throwing the bottle down as it shatters. He looks at Anna and his eyes glow. I couldn't see it but I could tell they were cause they were in the reflection of Anna's evil eyes. And then they embrace. You know what happens after that, their lips touch and I don't even want to look. The men holding Makenna and the guy behind me and Ally take us by the arms and force us to watch. I clutch my eyes, surprised they don't duct tape them open. They stop, and turn to face us. Anna laughs evilly. Like one of those evil witches in fairytales. I wonder if she used a potion for that?

"Now I have a little lover slave, who will do anything to protect me. Right babe?"

Will put his arm protectivally around Anna and... sniffed her hair. i looked down.

"I own this place. You guys will do whatever I say, and if you do, you will get treated proparly."

Anna motioned her "men" to do something. Must be a 'secret code.' That's the last thing we need right now. She was the leader and there was no going back. Soon enough her men came out a little while later with Michael C, Jarren, John Paul, Ben... which William didn't even know... Amanda, which Makenna ran to greet once Anna wasn't looking, Jacob, Alex G, and Mary who had an amused look on her face. As soon as they were all lined up, Will limped over to each of them, handing them all the same guns, which he had taken out of a truck probably driven by the men.

"Thank you daddy." Anna smiled to a blonde headed guy with blue eyes. But Anna had almost black hair and green eyes, how could that be her daddy?

"Your welcome sweetie." Her daddy walked away.

I bobbed my head in despiar. We all failed.

"Your free to go. All of you. Don't leave the perimeter, you'll have to face me."

I feel the man walk away and I run to Makenna who was shocked.

**Makenna's POV**

Just so that I would be ok. He took that potion. I never thougt there would be something like that, but now he's on her side. I walk up to him with Anna looking away and I step in front of his face. His face looked like stone. He barely blinked. Why would Anna want something she's controlling for love? It wouldn't make sense! If I loved someone and they didn't love me back I'd accept it, not force them too! It's not true love. He looks at me cautiously and I smile, I look back to Anna.

"Anna?" Will was definatly bracing himself.

"What?" Anna rudely answers.

"Can I talk to William... I doubt he knows how to hunt..."

"You seriously think that I'm gonna let him go with you after you stole him from me?"

"I didn't steal anything... I stole his heart because he liked me. Your forcing him to love you. That's not what I would of wanted. I would of left you 2 alone if he really like you, but he didn't. I didn't want him to have to deal with something he didn't want to live with. A monster. Yes I mean you."

Will didn't even pay attention. The only thing he was paying attention too was my movements towards Anna. I wish I could break this "spell." It was impossible. It was a chemical that controls the brain, kinda like the fungus that started the zombie apocolypse.

"You know what? Fine." She pratically throws Will to me like a toy.

"Take him. You got 10 minutes. You better bring back at least one squirrel or you'll be dead." I slowly nod and hand William a bow slowly. I know how to do this. I think I do. I wanted a chance to bring him back. I just need the squirrel first. I avoid the eyes on me, especailly Michael C harshly whispering my name. I take a deep breath and the leaves start crunching under the path as I walk throught the empty woods. William walks behind me not even looking down at the ground to see where he's going, just following my invisible figure to him. For Anna. I sigh and lean against a tree.

"What are you doing?" Will asks, the first time I heard him talk since he was put under the potion. He asks it like a robot, but not in the voice. More like he doesn't know what Anna wants him to do. I had to put it in that term.

"Well... ANNA wants you to shoot a squirrel for her to eat, want to-"

It was already to late, the squirrel landed with a thud right in front of my feet. I turned around to see not Will, but Jacob.

"Jacob, what the hell?"

"I shot it for you. I gotta hurry back before the guards notice they're missing more then 2 from the camp." Jacob ran off. That was true. He was a good shot with his crossbow. I'm better with a bow sideways though. Will picks it up and holds it.

"What do we do with this fallen creature?"

I roll my eyes and walk past him. He trails behind me holding the bleeding squirrel with an arrow sticking out of it. I here Will talking so I turn around. He was talking to the squirrel.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm talking to the poor hurt critter. When we get back, what do we do to help it?"

"It's for Anna to eat you nitwit." I answer gruntingly. He gasps.

"But it's God's creature."

"Since when are you a jew?" I squint my eyes at him.

"Anna said Jews are good people."

"They are, but not when you are forced to be one."

"What?" Will asked offended.

"Nothing." I mutter walking faster. He didn't walk any faster and I was out of those woods before he even reached the perimeter.

"Where's my squirrel?" Anna asks as I walk a foot past the perimeter. The guards walk a little behind her.

"Well, your boyfriend probably soon to be husband, was talking to the dead squirrel in his hands, and asking what we were gonna do with it, so I suggest explaining to the boy that he shouldn't be a jew. I highly suggest it, and I hope you consider." I say and I walk into my train cart. I sit down against a seat. Just then I had noticed a fallen bracelet between the cracks of the seat. I pick it up and clutch it.

"I just pray this little girl is ok." I say, I look at it. It was pure gold probably worth alot because of it's carots and it had a silver nametag.

'Kenna'

Makenna?

Makenna...

This had my name on it and not a speck of blood was on it. What? I place it on my wrist and smile.

"I'm sorry, person who I stole from, but since your gone I would really like to borrow this."

**Jarren's POV**

I was lead to my train cart by one of Anna's dads. They pushed me hard to the mat I slept in for 3 weeks. I laid my head down and sighed. I was just dozing off when I heard tapping at the window.

Damn birds.

I sat up to push open the window and shoo them away when I noticed someone.

"Tyrone?"

Tyrone came through the window.

"They're going to catch you and I'm gonna have to get it from a girl with 7 dads!"

"No they didn't see me!" Tyrone exclaims.

"Ok, what do you want?"

"I need you."

"Why?"

"Come on bruh! I know you want to be part of my team, we can take this group down."

"What about...?"

"Oh all your friends, they will bow down to us, we will own this place."

"Tyrone... I appreciate this offer..."

"No. You will come with me.'

"Tyrone!" I exclaimed angrily to his threaten, but he calms down.

"Please..."

I was gonna take Anna down. Even if it meant my friends died too. I crawled out the window with Tyrone smirking.

**Makenna's POV**

I woke up early and everyone was bickering, I walked down my train cart's steps. As soon as I did, one of Anna's guards pulled me and held me in a chokehold.

"What did you do to get Jarren out?" Anna screamed in my face.

"What?" I questioned worried. Whenever I was worried my face would get red and I would either shrink in my seat or my voice would squeak. Sometimes both. This was the first time during the apocolypse other when it first started that I had squeaked and sweat in worry. Anna was obviously mad. That didn't hurt me as much as Will with a knife to my throat did. I wanted to cry, but I stayed strong. Even if I was alone.

"Where are my friends?"

They weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Gone." Anna smiled.

"No!"

"Yes!" Anna mimicked me. I started crying.

"I'm sorry, but I must do this." Anna pointed a direction and I was shoved against my own train cart.

"What did I do?"

"Your a threat. Will is stranger now, ever since you went in the woods with him, and with you... he will never be mine forever. Your friends aren't dead, but gone. One of them is dead. You will never see them again. And every day until your dead one of your friends will disappear. You will suffer. Until your the last one left. It will then be your turn." Anna smirks. She holds a gun to my head.

"I am saving you the suffering. You should thank me."

Will walks over and whispers something in her ear as the gun is about to be clicked. She laughs, and hands the guard the gun. Obviously her dad. Will forces her against the train cart and sends kisses down her neck. I turn my head. (**OMG I hate writing smut**) I was forced to watch with a gun to my head. He kissed her passionately, then it got intense. He was obviously trying to lead to sex. Oh my god... we're 13 for God's sake! Almost 14. He was so bad... I didn't know what to do. I just watched them. They kissed... and moaned... I was surprised they weren't naked by now. Just before Anna was about to take off her shirt, she screamed. I didn't notice the blood until later. Anna fell to the ground with a knife in her shoulderblade. Her dad just stared instead of shooting me. Will. He did it. He ran over and kicked her dad taking his gun and shooting several others. He opens the abandoned train cart we found earlier and everyone comes running out, grabbing weapons and shooting. I stood up and grabbed a gun but I was dragged to the floor, and my mouth was covered my Anna.

Why won't this damn bitch die!

She was shushing me and I was screaming through her hand. Then she screamed in my ear and she stopped breathing. I backed away and saw John Paul. He killed Anna. She fell. I took the knife out of her stomach and stabbed her in the head. Once everything died down, I ran to Will. He threw his hands around me.

"What happened?"

"I was never under that spell." Will smiles.

"HOW?"

"Because it only works if you don't have anybody. My true love for you kept me awake."

"You played through it all?" I questioned.

"Yes." I hugged him. He truely was amazing.


End file.
